Una Muestra de Amor
by E.lirio26
Summary: Una pérdida le hunde en la inhóspita soledad, sumiéndole en una abrumadora oscuridad que le ayudará a afrontar sus días con claridad, pero también a un ángel de humor peculiar, llega a él un inesperado regalo que transformará su vida y cambiará su corazón, gracias a, Una Muestra de amor.


**1**

La rutina se acostumbró a dejarlo siempre a la misma sensación de sensación en el pecho, una vez que no se puede llenar con nada a causa de una herida que no se ha cerrado.

La soledad.

Con el tiempo se había convertido en una compañera fiel, y es ahora con quien sonríe, camina y convive.

Una sonrisa en el corazón, pero una muestra atenta de los cambios que suceden, y se adapta de forma superficial. Él no quiere dejar eso.

Vivir con una especie de culpabilidad infundada, es una forma de retribuirse.

¿Por qué?

Sencillo.

El no supera su perdida.

Cada noche, al llegar a la casa de su tienda, y de ir al mercado, recuerda lo que sucedió.

Suspira profundo, conteniendo su llanto, reviviendo una y otra vez a modo acusativo, aquel momento tortuoso en que perdí su familia.

Su esposa, una mujer virtuosa, ya su hija, la luz de sus ojos.

Una lágrima traición en su corazón.

Su amplio cuarto está oculto de toda la iluminación que podría llegar a dejarlo ver su debilidad, consumiendo en la oscuridad sus pensamientos destructivos.

Se odia así mismo.

Sus manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho, y pequeños sollozos, son la vida viva.

Su vida siempre fue tranquila, luego de dejar el deporte de patinaje artístico sobre hielo.

Había conocido a Elena, una rubia de hermosos ojos esmeraldas, cautivadora, soñadora, risueña y determinada.

Conformaron su matrimonio varios años antes de retirarse de su carrera de patinador, y su hija fue la compensación más importante de su unión.

La pequeña, de facciones rasgadas y ojos curiosos, llenos de intensa inocencia y alegría, a sus cuatro años, toda una futura talentosa patinadora.

Ellas eran su felicidad, su mundo entero.

Hasta que un accidente de auto se las arrebató.

Todo pareció una vil pesadilla, que deseo fervientemente que realmente así lo fuera.

Pero fue real. Su dolor, su llanto, su pérdida, su sufrimiento.

Todo fue real.

No pudo soportar estar en la gran ciudad, San Petersburgo, se convirtió en su calvario.

Cada lugar, paisaje, hasta el mismo aire, era un puñal en su corazón.

No lo pudo soportar.

Huyó lejos, de todos, y de él mismo.

Y aunque el tiempo pasó, el no avanzó.

Los años se convirtieron en una sombra interminable, una que cada día le recordaba lo que ya no tenía.

El llanto, a esa hora de la noche, se volvía imparable, y esto ha sido su rutina, por largos años, hasta quedar sumergido en la oscuridad de sus tormentosos sueños.

Al amanecer, como es su costumbre, actúa como si su ser estuviera en pausa, sus ojos esmeraldas, logran comprender que la luz de un nuevo día ha llegado, pero se niegan a aceptar que esto sea verdad.

Su rostro se mantiene impasible, sin rastro de emoción, o al menos no refleja alguno verdadero.

Asearse, tomar su café junto al desayuno, abrigarse y salir, es lo acostumbrado.

Como si fuera un autómata.

Recorrer las mismas calles, para atender su tienda que queda a pocas cuadras de su casa.

Saluda a Claudia, la dueña de la floristería, a Georgi, el reparador de instrumentos, a Mila, la vendedora de ropa.

Yakov, el dueño de la frutería siempre le da un gesto a pesar de reflejar un rostro serio, y su esposa Lilia, asiente con una mínima sonrisa. Leo, de la tienda de música como siempre, le palmea la espalda en un cálido saludo y Guang, su empleado solo inclina su cabeza con su típica timidez.

Pichit, con su gran sonrisa le da la bienvenida al nuevo día, mientras abría su pequeño estudio de fotografías, y Leroy, su proveedor quien venía cada semana a traerle material, también le dio una sonrisa.

Chris, su vecino, un vendedor de aparatos electrónicos le abraza, y Viktor, acepta su gesto.

Y como si fuera su ritual, se queda a observar lo que hay tras la vidriera de la tienda vecina.

Un maniquí.

Uno que parecía en sí mismo tener vida propia, con una sonrisa misteriosa, con ojos que reflejaban poder mirar más allá de si, como si pudieran desnudar su alma.

Sus facciones asiáticas y cabello azabache, no dejaban duda de que ese muñeco, no era solo eso, era algo más.

Sus extremidades alargadas y rostro reflexivo, dejaban entrever, que de ser un humano de carne y huesos, mostraría gracia y bondad.

Una que él cree olvidada en su ser, porque está lleno de culpa y oscuridad.

El ruso suspira con pesadez, saludando al personaje detrás de la vidriera.

Un acto, que hace todos los días, al igual que sonreírle con tristeza en una especie de conversación silenciosa, como si este, pudiera entenderle.

Largos minutos son dedicados sutilmente a una conversación secreta, donde su confidente guarda de forma muy leal, cada detalle y le permite librarse de algunos pesares.

Luego de varios minutos de aquella charla unilateral y silenciosa, se despide, dejando escapar un aliento frío de sus pulmones, regalándole una mirada de despedida.

-Adiós, Yuuri.

Era su conversación.

Y mientras hace esto, él cree, que el maniquí es una persona que responde a su gesto de despedida en una cálida sonrisa, pura y sin sentimientos tristes.

Ajeno a los suyos.

Se marcha, para abrir su tienda, una donde provee de artículos deportivos de todo tipo y que le da el sustento para su diario vivir.

Su día, consiste en atender a sus clientes, y Viktor, un hombre de apariencia madura, deslumbra a las mujeres del pueblo, gracias a su buen parecido.

Su cabellera plateada, sus ojos azules cual cielo, facciones delgadas y extremidades elegantes, son el epitome del hombre perfecto.

Uno que se ejemplifica bellamente por fuera, pero que por dentro, está roto. Y eso muchos lo desconocen.

A pesar de atender con una sonrisa profesional, sus pensamientos se dispersan durante el día, llevándolo a soltar un quejido imperceptible pero doloroso, que terminan apretando su corazón, endureciendo sus facciones, borrando cada vez, el brillo que caracteriza sus ojos esmeraldas.

Con pesar el día pasa, tras largas horas de inventario y un cierre obligado, comienza su rutina.

Por suerte a esas horas de la noche, ya que siempre es el último en marcharse, las calles se encuentras bañadas por la humedad del ocaso y un gélido aire ambienta la soledad aquellas veredas.

Luego de cerrar la última ventanal que muestra los artículos de su tienda, da una mirada al cielo nocturno divisando algunas estrellas que bañaban la oscura estela.

Y mirando a la tienda vecina, observa con un oculto anhelo la vidriera donde la luz de la luna se cuela, para mostrar al maniquí que yace sentado en la misma posición, esperándole tal como lo había visto más temprano.

Una sonrisa fantasmal se asoma en sus labios, y con sus ojos acuosos ante el anhelo eleva una plegaria muda, siendo el silencio de la noche y el maniquí testigos de ello.

Luego de suspirar por milésima vez, afinca su peso al borde de la vidriera, entablando una especie de complicidad con su amigo, con su cercano.

Con el único con quien ha podido abrirse, y que le ha tomado cariño.

Yuuri, el maniquí.

Un nombre de cariño y con significado familiar. Porque todos sus vecinos le consideraban así, parte de ellos, y todos le bautizaron con ese nombre.

Porque su mirada retraída irradiaba pureza y fu complexión juvenil le daba la fortaleza de un guerrero. Uno que puede con los albores de la vida y es capaz de reflejar una sonrisa de consuelo.

Y eso les pareció correcto y tierno, sobre todo a Mila, quien fue la primera en aceptar el nombramiento de su vecino más preciado.

Yuuri.

Lágrimas escapaban sin ser avisadas, mientras desesperadamente procuraba que su voz sonara en calma, pues su dolor para ese día había colmado sus sentidos.

Recordar que ya se cumplían seis años de su perdida era una tortura.

Y deseaba morir, aunque ya lo haya intentado en varias ocasiones.

Pero una voz, en la cual él ponía su fe, un ente celestial, le impedía marcharse de este mundo.

Aun no comprendía el porqué de su insistencia, pero estaba seguro que un propósito guardaba.

Sin embargo, el llanto no paraba, y a pesar de contenerse, escapaba. No tenía control. Todo para el resultaba cruel.

La vida resultaba serlo, vivir lo era.

Yuuri, permanecía con su vista sobre el humano, anhelando abrazarlo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas consolar y mitigar su dolor.

Pero le era imposible, él era solo un simple muñeco.

El cuerpo de Viktor, convulsionaba ante la potencia de su llanto, entre hipidos, lograba desahogar parte de su pesar.

Su culpa.

Un perdóname era clamado, una y otra vez, dejando ver que su corazón se estaba abriendo, mostrándose vulnerable, magullado y herido.

El tiempo parecía interminable, compungido ante su desnudez y abrumado por tan nebulosos sentimientos, se esparramaba así mismo, eliminando las limitaciones, compartiendo verdaderamente su sentir.

El ruso, se estaba mostrando tal cual era ante la oscura noche iluminada por la luna, ante un testigo fiel, uno en quien cree, comprende su lamento.

Las horas avanzaron en un silencio comprensivo, embargándolo de una extraña calidez, que llenaba el ambiente, uno que el platinado podría jurar que es un gesto reconfortante de parte de Yuuri.

Su fiel testigo.

Con el tiempo le ha tomado cariño al amigo de todos, convirtiéndolo en su confidente, en su amigo e inclusive en su más cercano.

Cuando las lágrimas dejan de caer y su corazón se ha tomado su calmado ritmo, el cansancio le toma, y levantándose con pesar, sacude sus ropas para dar una sonrisa triste y corta como despedida a Yuuri.

Un pequeño gesto con su mano y un nos vemos, lo dejó con la promesa de verse al día siguiente.

Se dio la vuelta y marchándose con pasos lentos hasta desaparecer por las oscuras calles.

El frío y un sepulcral silencio le dieron la bienvenida a su casa, y las luces iluminaron el lugar dejando ver, que los pocos arreglos que esta tenía dejaban una sensación inhabitable.

Necesitaba nueva decoración, pero en realidad, no tiene el ánimo ni la voluntad para hacerlo. Y resignándose a pasar la noche en vela, prepara su cena, acompañándolo a la mesa su fiel amiga la soledad.

Luego de dar varias vueltas e ingresar a su cuarto, para por fin dar descanso a su cuerpo, se recuesta sobre la cama en una mirada perdida.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siente que puede dormir sin el oscuro pesar merodeando sus pensamientos.

Pero las cosas no resultaron tan perfectas como creía.

Luego de entrar al mundo de los sueños, se mira así mismo persiguiendo la dorada cabellera de su amada, quien reía con felicidad aceptando ser abrazada en su carrera, por sus largos y fuertes brazos.

Viktor, no puede sentirse más lleno y completo al notar el brillante y hermoso rostro de su esposa, contemplando su belleza y vivacidad, pero quien en palabras dulces, le pedía que le dejara ir.

Se sintió contrariado por unos instantes, comprendía su petición y aunque intentó negarse, el rostro de su esposa se mostró suplicante.

Comenzó desesperarse, no quería aceptarlo, se negaba rotundamente a ello, pero en una expresión suave y entendida, Elena, le abrazó.

A pesar de ello, se negaba, gritando un no de forma repetitiva. Y sin esperarlo, despertó bañado en sus propias lágrimas.

La oscuridad de la noche le cubrió, haciendo que su llanto se incrementara. Su sufrimiento no tenía fin.

Lloró hasta que ya no quedaron lágrimas y cuando el amanecer comenzaba clarear, algo inesperado sucedió.

Una luz cegadora inundó su habitación, golpeando sus ojos, haciendo que los cerrara con fuerza.

La sorpresa, el miedo y un deje de curiosidad le embargaron, para hacer que sus ojos se abrieran lenta y cuidadosamente, acostumbrándose a la luz.

Parpadeo varias veces, logrando observar lo que se encontraba en su habitación, y quedo completamente anonadado e inmóvil.

Luego de varios segundos tratando de entender, pudo dar un nombre.

-Ángel –_dijo en un susurro_.

El ente asintió a su afirmación.

Y sin darse cuenta, cayo inconsciente.

**2**

Viktor, luego de recuperar la consciencia, y observar atentamente su habitación.

Nota que esta está iluminada.

De pronto un recuerdo le viene, y al mirar al frente, puede ver claramente al ángel que antes había aparecido.

Confirmando que no lo había soñado.

Cabellera cual sol, ojos jades con destellos dorados, de facciones delgadas y altura media, y un rostro aniñado pero encantador, posturas finas, elegantes y vestiduras blancas brillantes.

Viktor, con su rostro pálido por la impresión y sus manos temblorosas señalando al ente, este le responde de un modo poco amable, logrando que el ruso boqueara desorientado.

-No señales, viejo _–le dijo en tono enojado_ -¿qué?, ¿te comieron la lengua los demonios? _–sonrió con una especie de maldad._

-Tú _–trataba de hablar el platinado _–tú…

-Sí, sí, eso, soy un ángel, ¿y eso qué?, pero no cualquier ángel, soy un celestino. _–Le dijo mirándole con burla_ –Vengo a cumplirte un deseo, y más te vale entenderlo a la primera porque no pienso repetirlo –_atenazó._

El ruso asintió a lo dicho aun impactado.

-Ya que estamos en esta, viejo. No me llames ángel, eso es muy general _–espetó con asco_ –soy Yuri.

-Yuri _–repitió Viktor, asimilando la situación._

-Ajá si, ya descubriste el mundo, y con esa frente que te cargas, no me sorprende –_se burló_ –ahora, sin entrar en detalles, he venido a concederte un deseo, que fue aprobado por Gabriel.

-¿Gabriel? _–trato de comprender_.

-Sí, él manda más, el líder, el arcángel, ese al que ustedes veneran, bueno es mi jefe. Me mando expresamente para cumplir tu petición –_hablaba mientras merodeaba por la habitación._

-¿Petición? _–preguntó curioso._

-¡Acaso tienes esa frente de adorno, ya te lo he dicho mil veces!, –_exagero en un grito_ –sí.

-¡Yo no he pedido nada! _–habló en reclamo el ruso_.

-Pues, esas no es lo que me dijeron arriba, así que lo tomaras y me vale un gorro lo que piensas, viejo _–expresó sin dejar espacio a replicas._

-¿En serio eres un ángel? _–sospechó._

-No, soy un cupido, idiota _–le dijo con exasperación._

-¡Los ángeles no hablan así! _–reclamó_.

-Por eso odio este trabajo _–pasando su mano por su rostro_ -¡Gabriel, me las pagarás!, –_habló a la nada_ –y no te rías, que hablo en serio –_señalando al techo._

-¿Qué me vas a dar? _–preguntó desconfiado a causa de que veía al ángel sospechosamente sonriente y en movimiento._

El rubio rio con malicia esparciendo un polvo brilloso por los aires, haciéndolo caer lentamente en un sueño profundo.

No sin antes el ruso escucharle decir…

"_**Apreciar y amar, no lo debes olvidar, sanar y aceptar te ayudaran a avanzar, es para ti un regalo, que después de la prueba puedas conservar…"**_

Solo su inconsciente logró guardar aquellas palabras, que una vez despierto llegaría a olvidar.

Y así, el celestino desapareció, dejando al ruso en un cómodo sueño, uno que al despertar, juraría que todo lo que pasó fue irreal.

La luz del sol entraba por las orillas de las oscuras cortinas que tapaban las ventanas de habitación, dándole de lleno en la cara.

Esto incomodo a sus ojos haciéndolo despertar con pereza.

Extrañamente se sentía tranquilo, desahogado, sin el sentimiento de culpa que siempre le ha acompañado.

Había dado la bienvenida al nuevo día con un deje desconcertado, completamente ajeno a la culpa y al dolor después de algunos años de lo acontecido.

No sentía nada.

Y se sintió ajeno así mismo.

Pero detallando bien su extraño sentir, se permitió tenerlo, mientras dure.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama, disfrutando de su cuerpo descansado y de su mente en blanco.

Después de su acostumbrado aseo y estar listo para un nuevo día de trabajo, pudo darse cuenta que el sol brillaba de forma tenue, como expresándole que hoy sería un buen día.

No restó mucha atención a los detalles, solo llevaría su día como de costumbre.

Tomando el desayuno, se dio cuenta que estaba tarde, pero por muy raro que parezca, no le importó.

Probó su café en sorbos pequeños disfrutándolo lentamente, como si aquello jamás se le acabaría.

No se sentía solo, a pesar de estarlo, y pudo por primera vez, sentirse culpable por observar el estado deplorable en el que se ha mantenido por tanto tiempo así mismo.

Bajando su cabeza distraído en sus recuerdos, fácilmente pudo llegar al sueño en el que la noche anterior se había sumido.

Algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, pero un suspiro le retrajo del momentáneo dolor.

Debía cambiar, eso era absoluto, y aunque eran más el desánimo y la poca voluntad la que no le permitía ejecutarlo, algo en su interior había surgido, dándole una pisca de esperanza para desear hacerlo.

Apretó sus manos a la taza caliente, alimentándose del calor que este desprendía, y su cuerpo se estremeció.

Tenía miedo.

El cambio le resulta desconocido, oscuro, completamente fuera de su zona de confort, pero algo lo motivaba, y aunque sea por tributo al gran amor de su vida, lo haría.

Porque esta vez no soñó con la catástrofe, con la muerte, con el accidente, esta vez, pudo ver los momentos más significativos vividos junto a su pequeña familia. Y eso no tenía precio.

Y lo que parecía imposible, sucedió.

Sonrió.

Un gesto casi invisible, pero que curvo sus labios tratando de asemejarse a ello.

Sorbiendo nuevamente lo que quedaba de su café, se levantó refrescado, tomando las llaves de la mesita de la entrada, saliendo a su acostumbrado camino a la tienda.

Veía todo diferente, con algo de color y menos peso en el corazón, sus alrededores le eran más notorios.

En su camino todos le daban su acostumbrado saludo, a pesar de que iba tarde para abrir la tienda.

Emil, el surtidor de la tienda de electrodomésticos, le estrecho la mano en saludo, y en una rápida mirada, Chris, apareció frente a él, regalándole un apretado abrazo.

Viktor, lo recibió con gusto, sintiendo como sus pulmones se bañaban del perfume que este usaba. Solo que el tiempo del abrazo fue cortado gracias al carraspeo de parte del castaño que les miraba confundido.

Una sonrisa cómplice emano el suizo calmando los ánimos, y un repentino brillo en la vitrina se vislumbró.

Ambos hombres miraron a través de la vidriera, y un escalofrió les recorrió, el maniquí ya no estaba.

Y Chris, no supo que decir, o hacer.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, Yuuri, había desaparecido ante la vista de todos. Y luego de algunas horas de búsqueda, se dieron por vencidos.

Quedando aquello horas después, sospechosamente olvidado de la mente de todos a excepción del ruso.

El platinado estaba anonadado, pues recuerdos de lo sucedido durante horas de la madrugada asaltaron su mente, y el nombre del maniquí resonaba dentro de él una y otra vez.

La tienda de deportes estaba abierta, los clientes llegaban uno tras otros más para ver que para comprar, y en su mayoría mujeres jóvenes que pasaban por otras razones.

Las horas fueron lentas, pero el sol ilumino de forma cálida, de forma extraña algunos de sus vecinos le visitaron dejándole una sonrisa agradable, y algunos presentes.

Intuía que aquello se trataba porque conocían su estado de ánimo el día anterior, y eso le achico el corazón.

Tiene buenos amigos.

La noche llegó y Pichit, fue el último en llevarle su buen ánimo por el día. Llevándole una buena película y unos dulces, se despidió de él, tras una invitación al cine local con algunos de sus compañeros.

Soltó un suspiro luego de que el moreno desapareciera por la puerta, ya se disponía a cerrar cuando un ruido en la entrada le hizo sobresaltarse.

Un poco intrigado y algo nervioso, al asomarse pudo encontrar a Pepita, la perrita del tailandés, mordisqueando su letrero.

Con vergüenza y una risa deslumbrante, Pichit, se apareció, tomando a su pequeña entre sus brazos, llevándola consigo en retorno a su casa.

Con una sonrisa reprimida, el ruso, cierra su local, mirando de vez en cuando a la tienda de al lado, donde un vacío espacio se encontraba, dejando un vacío, entendiendo con ello, que el maniquí ya no estaba.

Se sintió raro, pues extrañaría a su fiel amigo y confidente, quien le miraba con calidez y familiaridad.

Tras un profundo suspiro, coloca el último candado, marchándose del lugar.

Esta vez, se tomó su tiempo para observar su camino de regreso.

Solitario, silencioso, pero con caras conocidas en algunas de las casas, vecinos que se sentaban a reposar para ver la noche en una agradable charla.

No lo había visto antes, pero entendió que estaba muy enfrascado en sí mismo, y por esta vez, deseo no estar solo.

Un sentimiento nostálgico se escapó de su ser, y cabeceo en negación, definitivamente todo estaba siendo extraño para él.

Al llegar a casa, Hiroko, su vecina, una mujer con años y de contextura rellenita, de familiar sonrisa y deslumbrante jovialidad, se encontraba junto a su esposo, tomando el té, estos le saludaron con cariño. No pudo esta vez guardarse para si su sonrisa y correspondió al gesto.

Al entrar a casa, no recordaba haber encendido las luces, pero no le tomo importancia.

Camino rumbo a la cocina, su estómago rugía por comida, y esta vez se haría algo decente.

Dispuesto en la cocina, un ruido lo sacó de su concentración.

Al principio no le había tomado importancia, porque se escuchaban como pasos, a lo que fácilmente lo atribuyó a la hojas de los árboles del patio mecidas por el viento, pero el escuchar las cosas de su habitación cayéndose de modo estrepitoso, eso sí que captó toda su atención.

Preocupándolo y causando que un nervio temeroso aflorara en él.

Así que dejo las cosas puestas sobre la cocina, para correr al piso de arriba y ver lo que pasaba.

Observo con atención todo a su alrededor, las luces estaban apagadas, como de costumbre.

La puerta de la habitación, se mantenía entre puesta, dejando una pequeña visión de lo que pudiera estar pasando dentro.

Sus piernas temblorosas, hicieron lo posible por retomar su paso. Se acercó lenta y sigilosamente, asegurándose para así mismo, que la escoba en su mano serviría como arma letal para el intruso que osaba ultrajar sus aposentos.

Sin esperar más tiempo, abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrándose a un sujeto desparramado en el suelo, con su frente pegada a la fría madera del piso expresando leves quejidos a causa del dolor por la caída.

Exclamó un grito sordo y totalmente estupefacto al encontrarse con el desconocido.

Aferró una de sus manos temblorosas a la escoba, y la otra la uso valientemente para voltear al individuo en el suelo para mirar de quien se trataba.

Tomando detalle de su invasor, para tener una visión más clara. Pudo ver que el intruso portaba cabellera azabache y una vestimenta que a ciencia aun no comprobada, le resultaba familiar.

Una que por el momento no se detuvo a pensar por mucho tiempo a quien le pertenecía, su urgencia era descubrir a su invasor.

El otro girándose a su tacto, su rostro se encontró con el del más alto, impresionándole por completo.

Viktor, quedó petrificado, cayendo de bruces sentado al suelo por la insólita visión.

Sintiendo como si el tiempo se hubiere detenido.

Unos ojos color vino le miraron con tanto brillo, que el ruso creyó estar alucinando.

Su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, preso de la fuerte impresión, completamente anonadado por lo que parecía ser imposible.

Un rostro conocido, facciones definidas y una mirada comprensiva, fueron suficientes para hacerle entender de quien se trataba aunque fuera absolutamente imposible.

-Yuuri…

Dijo casi el platinado, casi en estado de Sholck.

**3**

-Yuuri…

Un nombre conocido y lleno de significado, que logró expresar una vez salió de su trance.

Sus miradas permanecían sobre la otra, sin apartarse, todo aquello resultaba irreal.

Eso quería creer, pero como es de saber, no lo era.

Su cuerpo temblaba por la revelación, completamente atrapado en una revolución de pensamientos que aturdían su cordura, haciéndole expresar quejidos ahogados por la evidente sorpresa.

Ante la imposible visión, su imperiosa curiosidad gano la partida, haciendo que su cuerpo se moviera por sí solo, extendiendo su mano con sus nervios carcomiendo su ser, toca con sumo cuidado las mejillas del otro, quien le miraba con suma sorpresa, recibiendo a pesar de ello su gesto, sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos.

Este afincó su cara a su mano, demostrando que el era real. Que no era una alucinación.

La confusión del otro se hizo palpable en sus ojos esmeraldas, quien respiraba entrecortado, con sus manos sudorosas recorriendo su rostro, confirmando su presencia frente a él.

-Yu, Yuuri

Tartamudeo nervioso, procesando que este realmente estuviera allí, que en realidad fuera él.

El nombrado asintió muy lentamente, confirmando que lo era, haciendo con esto que el tiempo para el ruso se detuviera. Lágrimas que desde un principio amenazaban con caer, comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, formando un pequeño camino hacia el abismo, dejándole sentir el peso de su afirmación.

El azabache suspira completamente aterrado ante la reacción del ruso, que lloraba frente a sus ojos, y sin pensarlo, abalanzó su cuerpo sobre él, regalándose un gesto inimaginado.

Viktor, sintió que el aire le falto, y sus lágrimas se volvieron un raudal sin cause, impidiéndole calmarse en un tiempo cercano.

Yuuri, le abrazo, ejerciendo con ímpetu su temporal y muy temprana cercanía, en calidad de consuelo y comprensión.

El ruso, a pesar de permanecer inerte hundido en el llanto, se dejó hacer por el otro.

Él aun no salía de su sorpresa.

Largos minutos después de su primer encuentro, Yuuri, estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, mirando atentamente cada movimiento del ruso, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Este observó atentamente el lugar y soltó un suspiro desolado, no conocía lo que le rodeaba pero se daba a la idea, luego de oír tantas cosas de los humanos que le hablaban al otro lado de la vidriera.

Conocía gran parte de la vida de estos, como actuaban, algunos gustos, algunas formas en la que se desarrollan y se desenvuelven, la televisión en la tienda Giacometti, fue una gran maestra por muchos años.

Pero desconocía por completo al humano con el que ahora se encontraba.

Comprendía su soledad, porque por años él se ha sentido así, y literalmente lo ha estado mirando y escuchando detrás de una vidriera por un largo tiempo.

Pero su deseo de poder consolarle se intensificó, cuando le vio la noche anterior de un modo inusual, tan roto, tan desolado.

Y pactaría a lo que sea por poder estar cerca de él.

De manera extraña, la luna brillo más de lo acostumbrado, como escuchando su suplica, atendiendo a su llamado.

Y al amanecer todo fue difuso, solo recuerda que dejo de ver a la calle y aparecer en la habitación donde ahora el ruso le encontró.

Ahora se encontraba frente al platinado, bajo una mirada completamente escrutadora, llena de miles de interrogantes que no se desembocaban, como si trata de entender la razón infinita e inexplicable de su existencia.

Viktor, estaba aturdido, era fácil de comprobar, pero no se mostraba reacio a su presencia.

Suspiro pesadamente en estremecimiento, la mirada azulina del otro, parecía juzgarle y ofrecerle absolución al mismo tiempo.

La intriga permanecía, y la sorpresa y la incredulidad eran los sentimientos que dominaban el ambiente.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Yuuri, sostuvo la taza de café que el ruso le extendió en sus manos, recibiendo el calor de esta, reconfortándolo del frío clima.

Ambos por segundos que parecieron eternos, se miraron entre sí, como si no pudieran despegar sus miradas, como si una especie de magnetismo que los atrajera.

El silencio hablaba por ellos, y una aparente comodidad, difusa y palpable inundaba la habitación.

Todo parecía irreal, y necesitaba solo un gesto que le dejara claro la veracidad del asunto.

Las manos curiosas del azabache, un poco temblorosas, se apartaron de la taza, acercándola a este, intentando acortar el espacio que les distanciaba.

Generándose un roce entre sus manos, una mirada curiosa, un tacto cálido, una real confirmación.

Podía sentirlo, tocarlo, estar cerca sin que se le fuera impedido.

Sin una vidriera que lo apartara.

Si estaba sucediendo.

Y sin esperarlo, el azabache dejo que su corazón expresara lo que sentía.

Abrazó con fuerza al ruso, con miedo a que este pudiera escapar, a que todo sea uno de sus tantos sueños en que la oscuridad fue testigo.

No pudo contenerse, lloró como un niño, desahogando la comprensión que por años retuvo hacia el mayor, mientras este permanecía inmóvil, anonadado por su acción.

Viktor, ante esto se miró invadido y comprendido al mismo tiempo, y sin poder contenerse, respondió al otro en su actuar, aceptando su abrazo, dejándose llevar.

Abriendo por primera vez ante otro, un conocido no tan conocido, su corazón.

Lloraron de forma escandalosa, inundando sus ropas con las gotas salinas, dejando que sus cuerpos se estremezcan ante la potencia de su dolor y sufrimiento, desparramando sus almas al suelo.

Despotricando un anhelo ínfimo, tácito e inexpresable.

Deseando ser sostenidos y reparados.

Comprendidos y apoyados.

Solo eso.

Horas después, sus ojos estaban rojos, pero su interior estaba en calma.

El torbellino de emociones había sido liberado.

Su respiración acompasada y sus latidos leves, dejaban claro que estaba cansado, pero definitivamente, libre.

Su mente estaba en blanco sin pensar en las anormalidades presentadas durante el día, solo quería permanecer así, flotando, lejos de los sentimientos de culpa que carcomían su interior constantemente.

Viktor, no quería abandonar tal sentimiento.

Yuuri, no dejaba de admirar con curiosidad los rasgos del ruso, soltando con pesadez todo el aire de sus pulmones, rompiendo el agradable silencio formado.

Sus manos temblaban, y su mente no estaba aletargada, algo faltaba, y comprendió de qué se trataba, cuando su estómago rugió como león, exigiendo alimento.

Esto exalto al platinado, que escuchando tan potente gruñido, salió de sus pensamientos, mostrando una sonrisa invisible, sintiéndose extrañamente atraído a la forma adorable en la que el azabache se sonrojó, mirándole comprensivo, invitándole con él a la cocina.

Miró el reloj ubicado en la pared por encima de la mesa.

La hora estaba muy avanzada, entendiendo que su propia debilidad también se debía ello. Por consumir alimentos.

Suspiro resignado, viéndose incomprendido ante la nueva situación.

Sus reacciones estaban totalmente alejadas de los hechos normales ante una invasión, pero se sentía completamente cansado, sin ánimos de confrontar un peligro inexistente.

Su invasor no daba señales de serlo, y no quería averiguarlo.

Al contrario de sentirse amenazado, estaba completamente cómodo con su presencia, y podía jurar que aquello se trataba de una acción divina.

Destellos del ángel que se apareció la noche anterior habían dejado huella, esclareciendo un poco lo insólito de la situación.

Sabía que no era un sueño, y había escuchado rumores sobre entes sobrenaturales que aparecían a los de alma miserable para cumplir su más íntimo deseo. Y a pesar de que no lo creyó, ahora lo comprobaba.

Yuuri, era real.

A pesar de cabecear incrédulo, suspiro nuevamente en resignación, declarándose así mismo que aceptaría lo que vendría.

No tenía nada que perder.

Volvió así mismo al escuchar al otro soltar un suspiro meditabundo, y mirándole, comprobó en su mirada, que él estaba igual de perdido ante esto que él.

Ahora era un humano, y sus facciones eran más entrañables, divisando un destello curioso que atrajo su atención.

Su mirada vinotinto era tan transparente, vacía de malicia, inundada de bondad.

Esta vez, entrevió algo diferente a lo acostumbrado, y aceptó lo enviado.

El ángel de rubia melena, había encausado su propósito, otorgándole una oportunidad que aún no cree merecer, pero que sin duda aceptaría sin rechistar.

Viktor, regresó a su tarea inicial, arreglo nuevamente los utensilios y se dispuso a preparar una cena ligera, esta vez no para una persona, sino para dos.

Y esto le sorprendió.

No comería solo.

No lo haría.

Y sintió temor.

Pero la expectante mirada del de rasgos asiáticos le hizo sentir paz, disipando sus miedos de forma inmediata.

Se sorprendió así mismo sintiéndose confortado ante este gesto.

El silencio, durante los primeros minutos fue agradable, pero de forma repentina, la voz de Yuuri, inundo la habitación, pues esta vino acompañada de una risa un tanto burlesca.

Esto a causa de que al ruso se le había quemado la bata por estar entretenido mirándole a escondidas.

A pesar del percance, esto fue música para sus oídos, y un tibio sentir se alojó en su corazón, propagándole agradables cosquilleos en todo su cuerpo.

Extrañamente le agradaba su compañía.

No se sintió mal por ello.

Y esto era bueno.

En una sonrisa lineal, que era todo lo que podía dar por el momento, se dispuso a sentarse a la mesa a comer junto a su misterioso, pero extrañamente conocido acompañante.

Los platos sonaban por el golpeteo de los cubiertos, y una pregunta salió al aire dejando entrever la innata curiosidad del azabache.

Una que rompió por completo el silencio, mostrando la franca personalidad que este presentaba.

_-¿Por qué estás solo?_

Esto sacudió su mundo.

Sintió como si el aire se le acababa, pero no le afecto tanto como pensó que lo haría.

Era una pregunta directa, invasiva, y que sin duda no quería contestar, pero…

_-Porque no quiero perder a nadie más…_

Respondió sin si quiera darse cuenta que lo había hecho.

Y esto le impactó una vez las palabras salieron de su boca.

No entendía cómo podía ser tan vulnerable ante un extraño, pero ¿de que valía seguirlo guardando?, la respuesta en realidad fue más para sí mismo que para el que había formulado la pregunta.

Y sin más, se enfrentó a la profunda y dolida mirada del azabache. Haciéndole sentir que lo que había hecho era correcto.

Hubo silencio, pero este fue reemplazado por el sonido de los cubiertos y el asentimiento del otro.

_-Perder no es malo, aferrarse a lo perdido solo trae más dolor…_

Dijo en aire entendido el azabache, dejando sin palabras al ruso.

Ambos terminaron de comer lo que había sobre la mesa, y dirigiéndose a la habitación, se dispusieron en un acuerdo silencioso, a compartir el lugar.

La casa es amplia, pero la única habitación acondicionada pertenece al ruso.

El cuarto del platinado, constaba de una cama matrimonial, un sofá, un libreo, un baño, un escritorio con un ordenador portátil, unos cuadernos, y luces tenues repartidas por el techo Razo del lugar dejando un agradable ambiente para el sueño.

Yuuri, se sintió pequeño ante el reto de ser un humano, delante del platinado, pero a pesar de no notarlo, se adaptaba a aquello como si siempre lo hubiera sido.

Lavo su cuerpo y se colocó la pijama que el ruso le había dejado.

Y acostándose sobre el mullido mueble, las luces se apagan, embargando la habitación por la oscuridad.

Esto causó un grito ahogado, que siendo captado por el más alto, rápidamente encendió las luces, notando la nerviosa respiración del azabache.

Este mostraba un inexplicable temor a la oscuridad.

Tragó grueso, intentando calmarse, pero la reacción del más bajo le preocupó, así que se acercó lentamente a este, pasando con suavidad su mano por la espalda en una súplica por alentarle.

Minutos después, Yuuri, estaba más tranquilo, y pudo dejar a conocer que la oscuridad no era su fuerte, llegando al acuerdo de que las ventanas ayudarían a que el reflejo de la luna le haría conciliar el sueño.

Las horas pasaron, pero ninguno de los dos podía dormir.

Sin embargo el silencio reino, y al final de la noche, se quedaron dormidos envueltos en una paz inexplicable que arrulló sus sueños.

**4**

Al amanecer, un agradable calor se instalaba a su alrededor, junto a un peso poco familiar.

Despertando lentamente de su letargo, intrigado ante las nuevas sensaciones que le otorgaba su inusual despertar.

Se removió con suavidad procurando no dejar de sentir aquello, pero sus ojos lograron espabilarse, alertándole sus sentidos que no se encontraba solo.

Y mirando los brazos que le rodeaban, volteando a su izquierda, su sorpresa fue inaudita.

Yuuri, dormía a su lado.

No supo cómo reaccionar ante esto, pero no quería alejarse, así que se calmando sus sentidos, y aun llevado por el sueño, se recostó nuevamente junto a este, cayendo nuevamente en los brazos de Morfeo hasta horas más tarde.

Yuuri, había despertado al mismo tiempo que el platinado, pero no quería moverse, se sentía muy bien al calor del otro, y apretando su abrazo, se removió conciliando nuevamente el sueño.

Pues, en horas de la madrugada, el asiático se había levantado para observar a su humano acompañante, que en su sueño se estremecía, hipando de forma baja, preocupando a su corazón.

Con movimientos suaves, trato de despertarlo, pero viendo que este no reaccionaba, y su cuerpo temblaba en respuesta al mal sueño que presentaba, por lo que luego de pensarlo, minutos después su única conciliación fue otorgarle compañía.

Mirarle solitario estremeció su ser, despertando sus sentidos e invitándole a permanecer a su lado, regalándole un contacto que reconfortaría su alma.

Ya que siempre escucho al dueño de la tienda, _"un abrazo conforta el alma",_ y probar que tan ciertas eran sus palabras resulto una grata experiencia.

Se acostó junto a él rodeándole con sus brazos, acurrucando su cabeza al pecho de este, mientras le arrullaba con un cantarín tarareo, calmando sus involuntarios temblores.

Hasta quedar dormido.

Despertar con el sol iluminando de lleno la habitación, fue un panorama completamente nuevo, extraño, familiar, pero nuevo.

Y esto no le incomodó, incluso la compañía del azabache, esparramado a un lado de la cama le resulto reconfortante.

Incluso le pareció lindo e inocente.

Aunque este último pensamiento lo obvió una vez sus sentidos le hicieron entender su realidad.

El ruso, le miró dormir atentamente, recordando los amaneceres junto a Elena, quien solía dormir más tiempo los fines de semana, mientras hablaba incoherencias entre dormida.

Una minúscula sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, y cabeceando ante esto, depositó una leve caricia en la mejilla del otro, soltando un largo suspiro.

Extrañaba a su amada, anhelaba tenerla consigo, pero ya no era posible.

Yuuri se removió de forma leve ante su tacto, despertando lentamente.

Asomando sus ojos vinos tras sus tupidas y negras pestañas, una brillante sonrisa y un suave ronroneo, resquebrajó el silencio en el que se encontraban, llenándolo de un cálido sentimiento.

Esto caló en el corazón del platinado, trastocando un poco su corazón, acunando un nuevo sentimiento.

Uno que comenzaba a anidarse de forma permanente, y que no estaba completamente seguro de acostumbrase.

Largos minutos se miraron entre sí, y era como si el tiempo no existiera, y ciertamente nada reemplazaría el lugar de su amada, pero no necesitaba cumplir su promesa.

Cambiar.

En un suspiro profundo, sale de sus pensamientos, levantándose con pereza de la cama. Ya sus estómagos estaban haciendo protestas y para estar el sol tan alto por la mañana, significaba que eran más de la primera hora.

No tenía prisa en hacer o deshacer, era fin de semana, y no estaba obligado a ir a trabajar.

La gran ventaja de ser su propio jefe.

Yuuri, siguió su ejemplo, como un buen aprendiz, aprendió la rutina humana, dentro de lo que cabe, tras las palabras de parte del ruso, que le indicaba pacientemente cada uno de los procedimientos.

El desayuno no fue tan malo, sin embargo un extraño silencio se había instalado, resultando un poco difícil de romper por parte de ambos.

El azabache, miraba todo con suma curiosidad, y comparado a la noche anterior, pudo darse cuenta de ciertos detalles que captaron su atención.

Viktor, le miraba atento, pendiente de sus gestos, tomando sus expresiones de forma positiva, en un claro intento de comprenderlo.

Hasta que la voz del asiático llegó a sus oídos.

_-¿Siempre has vivido así?_

Fue una pregunta general, que movió las emociones del ruso de modo indescriptible.

Analizó sus posibles respuestas y ninguna de ellas calzaba de forma coherente, no quería evadirlo, pero reuniendo todo el coraje que podía, trato de verle el lado positivo a dicha pregunta.

Claramente su ritmo se ha mantenido sedentario y oscuro, y a decir verdad, no recuerda en que momento actuó diferente a esto.

Desde que perdió a su familia no había procurado siquiera salir de su oscuridad, y puede divisarse así mismo en un abismo sin fondo.

Así que sin más respuesta que dar, que solo un asentimiento, escucha en esto un bufido disconforme y lleno de melancolía de parte del azabache, que quiebra un poco su caparazón.

Un brillo de esperanza se dibujado en la mirada vinotinto del otro, mostrando claramente una determinación inocente y con buenas intenciones que atravesaron su alma.

Y esto causo que repentinamente sintiera que le faltara el aire.

Que un escalofrío recorriera su piel.

Sus manos se apuñaron ante aquella señal que auguraba lo que tanto temía, que sus ojos se cerraron en un esfuerzo casi imposible por contener sus lágrimas.

Trato de calmarse, no podía a estas alturas dejarse vencer por el miedo, pues había aceptado que un ser celestial le concediera un deseo que aún desconoce, y ahora que un conocido desconocido, convertido en humano, o es lo que quiere creer, conviviera con él.

Sabía que no había lógica ante estos hechos, que quizás esté bajo los efectos de algo, pero algo, por muy loco que resultara, se aferraba a esto.

Un hecho que con toda la intención, le indicaban lo obvio. Aunque más bien se lo exigía, de forma sutil.

Cambiar.

Una y mil veces, todo se lo repite, sus palabras, los hechos, todo a su alrededor lo grita.

Y esta vez le corresponde que ceder.

Estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos, que la voz de Yuuri, suave y envolvente, le llamó nuevamente a la mesa.

Y sus miradas se conectaron.

Las lágrimas no pudieron ser contenidas por más tiempo, mostrándose roto y con el alma en un hilo.

Un abrazo fue la única respuesta ante este acto, y como un mendigo necesitado, lo aceptó, dependiendo de esto como si fuera su respirar.

Lloró, pero esta vez no como quien no desea vivir, sino como un niño, uno que ruega por ser amado.

Se aferró a los brazos de su acompañante con fuerza, sintiendo que su tacto le liberaba de la fría jaula en la que se había encerrado por años.

Con la mirada distante y su respiración aletargada, se obligó a mirarse así mismo en retrospectiva, acertando sus movimientos lejos de los brazos del otro.

Vuelto a la normalidad, limpiando su rostro de los restos de lágrimas y distrayéndose de la dolida mirada del azabache, respiro hondo buscando equilibrar sus sentidos.

El tiempo pareció eterno, pero fue suficiente para hacerle ver que necesitaba comenzar el día.

La calma se había instalado en ambos corazones que latían en un leve son que distaba una breve paz. Y el sol iluminaba con fuerza, dejando saber que su calor auguraba un buen día para ellos.

Yuuri, miraba inquieto a la ventana, pues podía escuchar claramente algunas conversaciones ajenas, risas y niños jugando a los alrededores. Y con una mirada emocionada e interrogativa, exponían su deseo al platinado. Quien entendió su mensaje, dejándole un gesto de aprobación.

Su alma de niño atrapo su ser.

Sus ojos iluminados por la alegría hicieron latir el corazón del ruso, arrancándole una minúscula sonrisa.

Ambos se prepararon para salir, no sin antes dejar las ventanas desprovistas de las oscuras cortinas que impedía que los rayos del sol se colaran por ellas.

A petición del azabache, que miró con malos ojos las tétricas cortinas que oscurecían el lugar, y que con su evidente ánimo, gano la partida.

Cerrando la puerta y enfrentándose al nuevo día fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes, Viktor, pudo ver con claridad de la vida que se perdía por su negada actitud.

Sus vecinos paseaban con sus pequeños alrededor de la cuadra, otros tomaban el sol o jugaban cartas bajo los árboles que adornaban la entrada. Las mascotas se divertían con sus dueños, ladrando en respuesta a sus atenciones y las aves cantaban revelando una grata armonía a quienes se detenían a escucharla.

Yuuri, muy emocionado por todo lo que sus ojos abarcaban, caminaba con algo de torpeza, acostumbrándose al nuevo panorama, al clima cálido, lejos de las frías cuatro paredes, inundándose de la luz del sol y de la efusiva alegría que se respiraba a su alrededor.

Viktor, le seguía detrás, muy cerca, en caso de ayudarle por algún percance.

Se sentía cómodo, tratando de saborear las nuevas emociones que le otorgaba el azabache. Sus manos cosquilleaban ocultas en su gran campera, y su piel hormigueaba.

Definitivamente se estaba entregando a esto. Y trataría de tomar todo lo que pudiera otorgarle.

A pesar del miedo que amenazaba con llevarle, definitivamente lo intentaría.

Llegaron al supermercado de la señora Bianca, una mujer mayor que cultivaba sus propias hortalizas y las vendía al público, esto junto a su hijo Jhon, que como buen administrador se encargaba de dejar satisfechos a sus clientes.

El local era grande y estaba bien surtido, y Yuuri, emocionado ante todo lo que sus ojos veían, ya había tomado un carrito, tomando de los estantes algunos comestibles que según su poco conocimiento, servirían para alimentar a los humanos.

El ruso le miraba con curiosidad, preguntándose cómo podía conocer tanto acerca de algunas cosas, hasta que una sonrisa condescendiente le indicó la razón.

Pues este, señalo un televisor que promocionaba los productos de la tienda, y señalando su cabeza.

La respuesta a su pregunta fue interesante, a pesar de estar sorprendido de como el otro pudo entender su interrogante.

Esto en realidad no era sorpresa, pues el ruso es una ventana abierta, un ser transparente, cuando bajaba sus defensas.

La travesía en el local fue corta, y mientras sostenían unas bolsas más algunos presentes de parte de la mayor, salieron del lugar rumbo a la tienda de Celestino, el vendedor de muebles y artículos para el hogar que estaba a unas cuadras antes de llegar a su negocio.

Un sonriente saludo de parte del dueño, y una respuesta a esta, muy lejana a la habitual, dejan al hombre boquiabierto.

Viktor, estaba más luminoso, con un acompañante muy alegre y curioso, lejos de su acostumbrado rictus serio. Completamente diferente.

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en el rostro del vendedor, que el platinado intuyó con claridad a que venía aquello. Pero no quiso gastar palabras en aclarar lo que ni el mismo entendía, así que lo dejo estar.

A tal punto, que se preguntaba porque tan pronto aceptaba que su casa fuera transformada, y porque dejaba que aquello sucediera de modo tan natural y tan fluido.

Nada tenía una explicación razonable, simplemente estaba sucediendo, como si ese fuera un día normal, de una vida acostumbrada.

Extrañado ante la resolución final de su pensamiento, no quiso ahondar más en ello, suficiente tenía con aceptar todo lo que apenas sucedía y encontrar lo que no se le ha perdido no se veía tentador.

Al final, eligieron por deseo del asiático, unos mullidos muebles de color azul y algunos enseres para dar vida al inhóspito espacio que tiene por casa el más alto.

Necesitarían ayuda para trasportar aquello, pero presenciar en carne propia que los cambios no resultan tan malos como se muestran, era impagable.

La tarde se pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos entre algunas compras y diligencias del ruso, quien a todo aquello le parecía un sueño.

De regreso a casa, luego de comprar algunas flores para colocar en los jarrones de colores que Yuuri, había escogido, se encuentran algo inesperado frente a la casa de los Foster, que lleva días sola, ya que sus habitantes estaban en un viaje familiar.

Había en la cerca de la entrada, una caja roída, con algunos juguetes dentro y un pequeño perro.

El azabache, soltó un quejido bajo, mostrándose inquieto y dolido por el injusto abandono de aquel pequeño animal en una noche fría como la que se les presentaba.

Porque ésta ya había caído y el frío comenzaba a calar en su piel.

Viktor, no retuvo su cara de sorpresa ante el acto del menor, que dejándole las cosas en sus manos, corre a tomar al cachorro entre sus brazos, hablando con voz aniñada.

Su acto se veía simple a ojos ajenos, pero manifestaba tal grado de bondad, que conmovió el corazón del ruso, haciéndolo saltar ante una nueva emoción que estaba comenzando a ser repetitivo en su frío corazón.

Los ojos suplicantes del asiático indicaron lo que menos se esperó.

Tuvo una mínima confrontación en su interior, aceptar o no, la responsabilidad de aquel detalle le resultaba extraña, y más cuando, aquel esponjoso animal, se parecía a su antigua mascota, Vikchan.

Cabeceo tratando de dispersar sus pensamientos, pero volviéndose a encontrar ante la insistente mirada del otro, terminó cediendo.

Y lo que escuchó le desestabilizo.

-Mackachin, tu papi dijo que sí.

Habló de forma aniñada el azabache, de una manera tan familiar que no pudo evitar recordar la risa de su pequeña cuando jugaba con su anterior mascota.

Yuuri, miraba con alegría al animal, meneándolo entre sus brazos haciéndole mimos y regándole caricias.

Pero el sonido de un fuerte suspiro, le hizo entender que aquello resultaba algo nostálgico para el platinado. Y sin pensarlo, fue hacia él, regalándole un abrazo confortante, mientras la nueva adquisición ladraba en protesta por el apretado abrazo.

La señora Hiroko, les vio llegar, regalándole una sonrisa familiar, llamándoles para ofrecerle un pastel de arroz y una bebida de arroz concentrado, típico de su pueblo natal.

Un gesto que el ruso agradeció en un asentimiento, pero que Yuuri, en una muy hermosa sonrisa, y un sonoro gracias, le hizo saber su profundo sentir por el detalle.

La mayor, les sonrió con gracia a través de sus regordetes cachetes en una blanca sonrisa, deseándoles una hermosa noche en despedida.

Estos entraron a casa, encontrándose con el familiar sonido de una música de fondo.

Mackachin, ladro en bienvenida, y ambos hombres se miraron entre sí en una sonrisa cómplice.

Dejaron sus calzados a un lado, entrando directamente a la cocina, ubicando las compras y dispuestos a preparar la cena.

Yuuri, aprendía algunas cosas más, viendo como el ruso manejaba con destreza los sartenes y las ollas, donde cocía los alimentos. Y su nuevo inquilino jugaba en el fondo, rasgando la fea cortina que permanecía colgando en la orilla del amplio ventanal.

Una risa furiosa escapó del azabache, dejando completamente hipnotizado al ruso. Sintiendo en ello, que la casa había dejado de ser inhóspita, y ahora tenía un toque completamente agradable. Uno que conocía pero que no se atrevía a nombrarle.

Hogar.

Los platos habían sido servidos y Yuuri, no dejaba de saborear con sumo encanto los alimentos, acompañado de sonidos revoltosos de parte de la nueva mascota, que tragaba todo como si no hubiera un mañana.

A la hora de lavar los trastes, el asiático se antojó en hacerlo él, por lo que el desastre se vino en puerta.

Algunos de sus preciados platos de porcelana quedaron vuelto trizas y la espuma y el agua regada por toda la loza y el suelo, no fueron sorpresa para el platinado, y Mackachin, disfrutaba de aquel lio con alegría.

La profunda vergüenza en las mejillas enrojecidas, y un puchero infantil asomados en el rostro del azabache, eran la clara evidencia de sus gracias, que a fuerza, sacó una sonora risa de parte del más alto.

Haciendo esto que su corazón se detuviera por unos instantes.

La risa del ruso, resulto como un coro de ángeles, atontando sus sentidos, de los cuales fue dispersado una vez que sintió su pantalón ser rasgado por los dientes de su pequeña mascota.

Mackachin, reclamaba atención, y en una mirada tierna, el ruso no tardó en tomarlo entre sus brazos, permaneciendo Yuuri, atento a cada uno de los movimientos del platinado.

Se vio completamente hipnotizado por sus elegantes movimientos, por su tenue sonrisa, por sus brillantes esmeraldas que refulgían en un deseo no hablado, en una esperanza no contada pero enteramente anhelada.

Suspiro fuertemente ante lo descubierto de sí mismo, y ahogo una risa, que pugnaba declarar la ternura de la imagen que el ruso irradiaba con el nuevo inquilino jugueteando entre sus brazos.

El perro ladró varias veces, alegre ante el cariño que el ruso regaba en su enrulado pelaje, mordisqueando los largos dedos del platinado y babeando sus manos por los besos regalados con su lengua en un gesto de agradecimiento.

El asiático ya había dejado algunas cosas en orden en la cocina, uniéndose a la ronda de caricias, entre el humano y su mascota.

Y allí pudo sentirlo.

Viktor, se sintió abrumado por la oleada de emociones que le embargó, acelerando los latidos de su corazón, estremeciendo sus sentidos, empañando sus ojos, entrecortando su respiración.

Se sintió abrumado por la familiaridad del acto, tardando en procesar que era capaz de vivir aquello sin la constante acusación de culpa de por medio.

El azabache pudo darse cuenta del cambio de aire del más alto, y en una mirada comprensiva, le trasmitió tranquilidad, haciéndole entender que no disfrutar de los momentos pequeños, también alimentaban el alma.

El platinado asintió a su gesto, conteniendo sus lágrimas, respirando pausadamente, dejándose lleva por el cálido roce del azabache sobre su rostro.

Irradiando tranquilidad y esbozando un acuerdo silencioso ante sus palabras.

Yuuri, emite un gesto sonriente, apartando por breves segundos su mirada del otro, observando con atención la amplia sala en donde se encontraban.

Las cajas permanecían puesta de forma inerte, regadas por algunos puntos del lugar, dejándole claro, que la tétrica vista de la casa debía cambiar.

No soportaba estar rodeado por el deprimente ambiente que les acompañaba, así que no tardó en proponer los arreglos para dar vida al oscuro espacio.

El ruso le miró con desconcierto, pero no retrocedió ante su propuesta, extendiendo su mano en invitación para el cumplimiento de la nueva decoración.

El platinado de forma insegura tomo de su mano, apelando por el deseo de su amada, quien es recordada ante el latido constante de lo inevitable.

El cambio.

Una y otra vez, se repetía esa palabra en sus pensamientos, en las acciones de su acompañante, en los minutos que parecían proponer de forma creativa y acérrima lo que sabía que debía de hacer.

Y aunque ceder era su mayor temor, debía enfrentarlo, porque ahora, no estaba solo.

Nada era imposible, pero los surcos se mostraban tan difíciles que sus propias imitaciones le impedían mirar más allá.

Yuuri, estaba del otro lado, y él aunque estaba siendo completamente invitado a pasar al otro lado, se impedía así mismo avanzar.

Todo era tan claro, pero aun las nebulosas de sus temores no opacaban la evidente luz propia del otro.

Sintiendo el húmedo calor del azabache, apretando con fuerza su mano, le atrajo a la realidad, encontrándose con la hermosa sonrisa de Yuuri, que le recibía con suave devoción.

Estremeciendo su ser de una agradable manera. Una que había olvidado y que ahora comenzaba a recordar.

Sintiéndose apreciado.

Tratando de descifrar las distintas emociones que formaban una pequeña tormenta en su interior, enfoco su atención en los actos del azabache, que acompañado por su canido amigo, comenzaban a abrir las cajas, desmantelándolas de los bienes que allí se encontraban.

Lo primero en ser desembolsado fueron los grandes muebles azules, que habían escogido para la sala.

El platinado rio ante el gusto, y la vistosidad que proporcionaba a las ocres paredes de su sala.

La mesilla de madera, fue armada con calma por el ruso, dejando que Yuuri, al terminar, la ubicara en medio de los muebles, que a palabras del asiático, hacían juego con uno de los jarrones de porcelana que habían comprado para ambientar con las flores.

Poco a poco, la sala se llenó de cuadros coloridos en acuarelas y pintura en aceite, que dejaban una muy amena vista.

Mesitas y floreros fueron ubicados de modo aleatorio, repartidos en espacios claves, olvidando el vacío que antes existía.

Los manteles de colores claros y las alfombras fueron estratégicamente colocados, y las cortinas de vivo color, adornaron la sala, dejándola como la casa de portada de revista.

Dejando esto sin palabras al ruso.

Que con un nudo en la garganta, no podía creer lo que sus ojos ahora observaban.

Sus latidos resonaban con fuerza, sus manos temblaban, mientras su cerebro procreaba una y otra vez las sensaciones familiares que había desterrado tiempo atrás.

Entregándose a tan vehemente sentir, sus lágrimas se deslizaron sin permiso sobre sus mejillas.

Tambaleándose sobre sí mismo, perdiendo sus fuerzas, cayendo sobre sus rodillas, se permite desahogar su llanto de manera silenciosa.

Gruesas gotas salinas se filtraban de entre sus manos, cayendo al suelo sin poder ser evitadas.

Su cuerpo convulsionaba ante la fuerza ejercida por contener su grito, mientras se estremecía con fuerza, derramándose impotente ante una fuerza invisible que lo arrastraba.

Todo se volvía oscuro a medida que su llanto aumentaba, pero el calor de unos brazos ajenos le rodeó, disipando ante cada palmo, las oscuras neblinas a través de las estelas de luz, que le regalaba cada suspiro de consuelo que el otro le daba.

Horas, minutos, segundos, el tiempo dejo de existir al estar arropado por el cuerpo de su acompañante, que emitía con gran fervor su calidez y su entrega.

Se sintió amado entre sus brazos, deseando jamás salir de allí.

Deseando permanecer para siempre.

Deseando que Yuuri, jamás le abandone.

La noche resulto agotadora después del cambio de vista realizado en la sala, la cocina, los baños, y en parte de la habitación del platinado.

Ya no dormiría solo, Mackachin, tenía una cama preparada junto a él.

Yuuri, no se conformó con dormir en el mueble, ejecutando su infalible jugada ganadora.

Sus ojos brillantes y conmovedores, le ayudaron a conseguir su propósito. Dormir en la cama junto al ruso.

Viktor permanecía obediente ante las peticiones del azabache, sentirse rodeado de su humana bondad y su avasallante calidez, eran su punto a tierra.

Una vez las luces fueron apagadas y las ventanas dejaban filtrar la luz de luna, sus ojos permanecieron fijos en el perfil de su acompañante.

Quien de forma tímida, trataba de ignorar tanta atención, sin lograrlo completamente.

Rio bajito ante la atenta mirada del otro, que suspiraba sintiéndose lleno, con esperanza.

Reconociendo que todo aquello era lo que realmente necesitaba, y que quizás el deseo que el ángel de melena rubia y maquinadora personalidad le concedió, había sido acertado.

Trato de no ahondar ante los atisbados recuerdos del ente aparecido, disfrutar del calor del cuerpo ajeno que se aferraba a sus brazos sobre su cama, por esa noche se convirtió en su prioridad.

Entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo, sintiendo la respiración del otro sobre su piel, fueron su ancla.

Cómodo ante la compañía.

**5**

La luz del sol iluminaba la habitación, dejando que su calor se colara entre las mullidas sabanas que cubrían a los cuerpos abrazados sobre la cama.

Yuuri, se removió con pereza, quitando las sábanas y lanzándolas a un lado, dejando su cuerpo libre del mitigante calor que comenzaba a picar sobre su piel.

Viktor, se resintió por los constantes movimientos del otro, apegándolo más a su cuerpo para que este se calmara.

Ambos permanecían aún con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la cercanía, y de la humedad que aún se colaba por la habitación.

Largo minutos después, el ladrido y alboroto del can que revoloteaba sobre su cama, lamiendo sus rostros en protesta para que estos se levantaran, les despertó por completo, dejándoles ver la muy cercana posición en la que estaban.

El ruso miró al azabache con calma, disfrutando de su cálido despertar, y de su cara soñolienta, en una sonrisa condescendiente, sin ánimos de reclamar.

La vergüenza embargo al asiático, pintando sus mejillas de un rojo intenso. Sintiéndose cohibido de actuar bajo la hipnótica mirada del otro, que le mantenía entre sus brazos.

Ninguno de los dos despegó su mirada del otro, por un tiempo que pareció eterno, hasta que la lengua traviesa de una mascota impaciente, les sacó de su burbuja.

Una burbujeante risa escapó del azabache, llenando de una grata sensación de felicidad al ruso, que no pudo evitar sentirse atraído ante el magnetismo que este irradiaba.

Sus ojos no querían despegarse de la luz que Yuuri emanaba, temiendo que si dejara de verlo podría desaparecer.

Las manos del asiático, la sensación de su piel, el calor de esta, le permitieron comprobar que no estaba soñando, que para ese momento todo es real.

Viktor, tragó grueso ante el discernimiento del azabache, entendiendo que este le conocía, y comprendía su situación.

_-Todo está bien… _

Declaró en una entrañable sonrisa el más bajo.

Eliminando la duda que por instantes se había instalado en su corazón.

Viktor, agradeció su gesto en un asentimiento, sin apartar sus ojos de los vino del otro.

Elevando internamente una pequeña oración.

Deseando que esto que comienza a sentir jamás se aparte de su lado.

Anhelando la permanencia de su cambio.

Implorando no volver a estar solo.

Un domingo completamente fuera al acostumbrado, luego de tantos años, le resultaba intrigante.

Siempre se saltaba el desayuno, dejando su cuerpo lánguido sobre la cama, sin ánimos de enfrentar el día.

Con el único deseo de desaparecer.

Pero esta vez, la compañía de un travieso Makkachin, merodeando los alrededores, olfateando con curiosidad y royendo las patas de la mesa donde ahora él y Yuuri, se encontraban tomando el desayuno, le agradaba.

Sinceramente aquello le hacía olvidar sus días oscuros.

Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro que lleno el ambiente, llamando la atención del asiático, que le miró con curiosidad.

Viktor, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la desprolija vista que le daba su acompañante.

Yuuri, se encontraba con su cabello y parte de su ropa llena de masa para panqueques, y su boca y mejillas con restos de caramelo. Una imagen completamente inocente y divertida.

El azabache le riño un poco por su mínima burla, llenando su cara de almíbar, en represalia.

El ruso no quedándose con las manos quietas, toma la taza con chocolate, bañando parte de la ropa y brazos del otro, desatando con esto una pequeña guerra.

Ambos forcejeaban, avanzando cada vez, más cerca al cuerpo del otro, generando roces, que enviaban un choque eléctrico, encendiendo las áreas tocadas, provocando un calor enigmático pero agradable para ellos.

Sumidos en el forcejeo constante por evitar ser completamente bañados de almíbar y chocolate, completamente encerrados en la mirada del otro, son atraídos a la tierra, por el ladrido de Makkachin, que les miraba desconcertado.

Sintiéndose un poco extraños por el acto reciente, Viktor, se levanta rápidamente, intentado arreglar la mesa, y el azabache, solo se queda en su sitio sin saber qué hacer ante lo acontecido.

Porque Yuuri, desconoce algunas acciones, y aunque no se inhibe de aprenderlas de parte del platinado, siente que traspasar de lo ya conocido puede desconcertarle mucho más de lo que ya se encuentra.

Pero de eso se trata, ¿no?, de ser humano.

La vergüenza ya había pasado, y el incómodo silencio formado después de ello, al lavar los platos, por suerte no había durado mucho.

Luego de asearse y cambiarse, ambos salieron al jardín, encontrándose con un monte desolador.

Chocando a la vista y causando un escalofrío en el asiático por el descuidado estado en el que estaba.

El ruso respiro hondo, reconociendo el abandono en el que se había dejado caer. Mostrando una mirada de disculpa al otro, que en una mirada acusativa, negó, causándole vergüenza.

Con rastrillos, pala, tijeras, tobos y manguera, se dispusieron a darle forma a la selva que invadía el patio trasero de la casa del ruso.

El trabajo fue arduo, el sol no fue implacable, concediéndoles sombras de vez en cuando, gracias a las nubes que se paseaban por el azulado y brillante cielo.

El monte fue podado, algunas plantas fueron trasplantadas, ubicadas en una zona visible y regadas, mucha basura fue desechada, y un mesilla de metal junto a dos sillas del mismo material pegado al suelo, fueron descubiertos.

Sorprendiendo el hallazgo al azabache, que no ocultó mostrarse encantado, suplicando de forma aniñada al ruso que fuera lavado y pintado.

Consiguiendo después de tormentosos minutos de insistencia, que este accediera.

El ruso miró detalladamente la pintura desgastada de la mesa, el acabado limpio y el tiempo que le había llevado a descubrir que se encontraba oculto en su desordenado jardín.

Se sintió melancólico, pues recordó que Alissa, su pequeña amaba jugar al te junto a sus muñecas en la mesa del jardín de su antigua casa.

Sintió que las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos, pero apuñado sus manos tras una fuerte respiración logró retener el pesado sentimiento que resurgía ante recuerdo.

No quería sentirse triste, pero era inevitable ante la vista familiar que se encontraba frente a él.

Yuuri, llegaba nuevamente junto a él, con un galón de pintura en aceite en su mano y unas brochas algo desgastadas, que servirían para renovar el juego de mesa que ambientaba el jardín del ruso.

Al mirarle a los ojos, se encontró con su visión acuosa, comprendiendo su momento de debilidad, permitiéndole calmarse lentamente, mientras en una sonrisa compresiva, se disponía junto a Makkachin a pintar la mesa de metal, que se encontraba más ruñida que el resto.

El ruso, tardó en equilibrar sus sentimientos, permitiéndose mirar al asiático de forma atenta.

Este sonreía hablando cariñosamente con el can, que parecía entender sus palabras respondiendo con un potente ladrido de alegría.

Parecía insólito lo que ahora observaba, pues Vikchan, siempre resulto apático ante las muestras de cariño, era una mascota bastante tímida, que a su vista, parecía aceptar las caricias únicamente de su pequeña lucecita.

Al contrario del canido que ahora formaba parte de su pequeño espacio, uno que aún no se atreve darle un nombre en concreto, pero que con certeza puede apreciar.

Suspiro con nostalgia, los recuerdos siempre formaran parte de su vida, aunque se haya negado en un principio, a tantos años, de poderlos apreciar de la forma correcta.

Poder mirar su pasado sin el cristal de la culpa, le hacían ver, que no estaba en sus manos que aquello sucediera.

Quizás en aceptarlo, ha tardado más tiempo de lo esperado, pero no es fácil dejar atrás tan pesada carga.

Porque definitivamente, la culpa no es ligera, y el amargo sabor que deja a su paso, no se disipa tan limpiamente.

Pero mirar lo que ahora experimenta, no puede siquiera cuantificarlo, o describirlo a ciencia cierta, Viktor, está probando aquello que la vida muy pocas veces otorga.

Una que no espero, pero que trataría de no dejarla escapar mientras esta permanezca a su lado.

Una oportunidad.

La mesa no quedo perfectamente pintada debido a la nula experiencia del asiático en este tipo de tareas.

Viktor, rio por ello, deshaciéndose de sus anteriores pensamientos, permitiéndose gozar del momento de alegría que su acompañante le regalaba.

Tomando la brocha, le enseño a como pasarla sobre el metal, dejando una estructura limpia, sin grumos y baches que dejaran rastros incómodos a la vista.

Yuuri, le observaba y practicaba al mismo tiempo, aunque inevitablemente, llenarse la cara y las manos de pintura no fueron impedimento para terminar su trabajo.

Tras una sonrisa complacida y satisfecha, el azabache alardeo de su trabajo, importándole poco su desordenado estado y la sonrisa burlona del ruso.

No se dieron cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaban haciendo su trabajo, hasta que el sol de la tarde caía en la lejanía vislumbrando destellos naranjas, dándole paso al ocaso.

El estómago de Yuuri, rugió feroz por la falta de alimento, y ambos esta vez, no contuvieron la risa.

Carcajadas limpias, sonoras y contagiantes, acompañadas del constante ladrido de Makkachin, se unía a su algarabía, se escuchaban, llenando el silencio activamente, mientras que el can estaba entretenido repartiéndoles caricias efusivas que dejaban rastros húmedos en sus cuerpos.

La señora Hiroko, les miró con una enorme sonrisa desde el otro lado de la cerca, ya que ambos jardines colindaban por la cerca blanca que los separaba.

Encantada con el panorama que miraba, llamó al azabache haciendo señas con sus manos.

Este no tardó en presentarse y dejar una muy agradable impresión con la agradable vecina, que le había llamado para darles un presente.

Un pastel de manzanas y unos bollos de arroz, hicieron resonar con más fuerza el estómago del asiático, que hizo reír a todos los que le miraban con un deje burlesco.

Yuuri, no sabía cómo ocultar su sonrojo, pero la nipona, enternecida por la vista ofrecida por el azabache, le tomo de sus cachetes, tirando de ellos en una muestra de cariño y confianza. Rompiendo el hielo y la distancia que había de forma inconsciente.

Viktor, sonrió ante la vista, acariciando los desordenados rizos del can, que ladraba en protesta a su lado.

La mayor se despidió de ellos en un muy alegre gesto, y ambos hombres quedaron solos, soltando tras su marcha, todo el aire de sus pulmones que sin saberlo habían contenido.

Agotados por la extensa actividad del día, luego de ordenar algunas cosas, entran a la casa dejando el presente en sobre la mesa, mientras Viktor, saca los platos para servir y Makkachin, obedientemente espera su parte para cenar.

Yuuri, había ido al baño a lavarse las manos y limpiarse los restos de pintura que se encontraban en su cuerpo.

Al ver su imagen en el espejo, se sorprende de sí mismo, contemplando con sumo interés la humanidad que le había sido otorgada, pues a pesar de ser su segundo día, no se había detenido a detallar sus facciones.

Tocando su reflejo a través del espejo, bufa en negación, dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas que amenazan con sumirlo en un largo llanto.

Mojando su rostro para dispersar sus pensamientos, gradece internamente a la luna, y al ángel de cabellera azabache y ojos otoñales que se apareció ante él otorgándole su mayor deseo.

Se siente en un sueño, que sabe que en algún momento terminará, pero que anhela con todas sus fuerzas jamás despertar.

Sonríe para sí mismo, disipando su pesar, animando su semblante para estar con el que ha robado sus suspiros.

La cena transcurre entre miradas furtivas de parte del azabache, y una distante de parte del ruso.

Los cubiertos chocaban levemente sobre los platos, dejando un menudo eco en el espacio que ocupaban.

Yuuri, se sentía cohibido a tomar palabra, mientras que el platinado soltaba esporádicos suspiros que contrariaban su anterior ánimo.

Esto preocupó al asiático, que sintió entrar en el mismo estado que su acompañante, comprendiendo por instantes su dolor.

Viktor, rompió el tenso silencio que les embargaba, tras un sentido murmullo que los oídos humanos del azache lograron entender.

_-A ella, le hubiese encantado jugar al te en la mesilla del jardín. _

Confeso con pesado sentir, soltando una sonrisa dolida, dejando que una lágrimas traicioneras resbalaran mojando sus mejillas.

-Viktor…

Intentó detenerlo, pero su garganta se sintió seca, y anudada, impidiéndole proferir palabra.

Luego de unos instantes en un fracasado intento por hablar, le fue imposible, entendiendo que en ese momento, el ruso necesitaba ser escuchado.

-Alissa, le encantaba sacar a sus muñecas y a Vikchan, al jardín para jugar a la casita _–hablaba con voz estrangulada_ –siempre me sonreía cada vez que llegaba de trabajar, y me invitaba a jugar junto a ella –_sonreía desbordándose más en llanto_ –Doris y la señora Gloria eran sus invitadas especiales, siempre con una nueva comidilla que traer.

El asiático respiraba conteniendo el llanto, sintiendo el amargo pesar del corazón del otro. Compungido ante las emociones que el más alto manaba.

Se sentía impotente mirándole tan pequeño ante su dolor, sin saber siquiera como borrar tanto sufrimiento y perdida, completamente perdido y arrastrado ante la depresiva aura en la que ahora estaban.

Viktor, miraba al techo intentando calmar el torrente de lágrimas que se filtraban por sus lagrimales, y resultándole imposible, imploraba cerrando sus ojos en un esfuerzo por respirar, que aquello no desgarrara tanto su alma, que no le dejara sin fuerzas para vivir.

-Si ella, estuviera aquí, _–intentó aclarar _–el jardín no tendría orden a causa de sus juguetes, _–hizo el amago de una sonrisa_ –y Vikchan, ya habría acabado con el jardín de la señora Hiroko.

Respiro profundamente, tomando fuerzas, pero cayendo derribado sobre sus rodillas ante la fuerza de su dolor.

-No, no puedo, Yuuri, ya no puedo más… por favor, ya, ya no, no –_meneaba su cabeza negándose a seguir con sus palabras, hipando y temblando, llevado por el estremecimiento de su llanto._

-Dime cómo puedo ayudarte, Viktor –_rogó en un intento por calmar al otro._

-Esto es demasiado, ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir sin ellas, por favor no me dejes Yuuri _–suplicó susurrante, aferrándose a los brazos del asiático._

-No me iré, Viktor, no lo haré _–dijo de firme, consolando al ruso que se encontraba abrazado a su regazo._

Sin poderlo evitar, el azabache también lloró, uniéndose a su sufrimiento, sintiendo el dolor del platinado como suyo, desahogando su pesar, acompañándolo en la oscuridad.

Las manos de Yuuri, se deslizaban suavemente sobre la tela que cubría la espalda del ruso, dejando un rastro de calma, eliminando de forma lenta los espasmos y aliviando latentemente el dolor de su cuerpo.

El frío comenzaba a colarse por las ventanas, y el silencio acunaba sus suspiros, haciendo que la soledad y la tranquilidad de la noche llenara el vacío que por breves instantes abarcaron el lugar.

El comedor resultaba desolador y tétrico visto en la oscuridad, permitiéndole el paso a las sombras tomar formas inexplicables que parecían vivenciar los recuerdos, atormentándolos en un torbellino de sentimientos irreconocibles.

Viktor, reconoció el cálido tacto de la mano de su acompañante, dispersando su vista de la inclemente oscuridad que buscaba arroparle sin piedad.

Concentrándose en el compañero que abrazaba su desnuda alma, pudo escuchar con claridad el ruego que este elevaba.

Uno totalmente desinteresado, colmado de franqueza con el más puro deseo de una mejor vida, libre de dolor, una llena de esperanza.

Suspiro, dejándose llevar por el calor del otro, entregándose a su contacto, a su trato, a su atención, al valor que para ese momento le daba y que de forma inexplicable no deseaba perder.

Los minutos o las horas, parecieron no avanzar, pero la acompasada respiración indicó del ruso indicó lo que menos se esperó.

Se había quedado dormido.

Su rostro impasible y relajado, lograron calmar el corazón del asiático, haciéndole respirar aliviado.

Contemplando a la luna que esa noche se alzaba deslumbrante en la negra estela bañada por pequeñas estrellas, sintió sus parpados pesados, llevándolo en poco tiempo al mundo de los sueños, mientras sujetaba con fervor la mano del ruso.

**6**

La luz del sol se antojaba ardiente y más brillante de lo usual esa mañana.

Su cuerpo se sentía ligero las sabanas a pesa de no cubrir su cuerpo, unos fuertes brazos le proporcionaban el calor que necesitaba.

No quería levantarse, solamente deseaba no despegarse de la calidez del otro. Pero la luz le pegaba de lleno, impidiéndole permanecer más tiempo en su cómodo sueño.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en la habitación.

No recuerda cómo llegó hasta allí, ya que lo último que sabe es que se quedó dormido con Viktor en su regazo, sobre el suelo de la cocina.

Estirando su cuerpo, desperezando sus extremidades, los brazos del ruso le aprisionan más a su cuerpo, impidiéndole moverse.

Viktor, ronroneo de gusto ante el tibio contacto, y Yuuri, suspiro ante la tierna imagen en la se miraba envuelto.

Cabeceando en una sonrisa floja, el asiático estira sus brazos, alcanzando la cabellera plateada del ruso, deslizando sus dedos entre sus hebras desordenadas, acariciando con devoción y cariño.

Estaba tan entretenido en ello, que no se dio cuenta que el ruso le miraba de la misma manera en la que él le miraba.

Un beso casto y con un mensaje de agradecimiento intrínseco, es depositado sobre su coronilla, provocando un furioso sonrojo en el azabache.

Quien mirando al rostro de su acompañante, queda atrapado por completo en la penetrante y avasalladora mirada del ruso.

Azul y vinotinto, encontrados en una imantada sensación que los mantiene envueltos sin ellos saberlo, generando que sus corazones se aceleren, permitiéndolo únicamente reconocer la necesaria cercanía del otro en sus vidas.

No se explicaban así mismos el porqué de su repentina atracción, pero decidieron no saberlo, dejándose llevar de forma muy lenta y sin razón, en querer probar al otro.

Ambos acercaron sus rostros acortando la distancia inicial, sin despegar la mirada del otro, compartiendo un deseo no expresado pero comprendido, que se ve frustrado por la traviesa lengua de un rizado con pocas pulgas.

Una risa melodiosa, escapa del ruso, llenando el ambiente, acaparando los sentidos del asiático, mientras era tumbado por completo por Mackachin, exigiendo su cuota de caricias y atención.

Yuuri, también ríe, contento ante la libertad con la que el ruso dejaba escapar una carcajada cargada de una emoción conocida. La alegría.

Esto pinto sus mejillas de un llamativo carmesí, que captaron la atención del platinado, que inmediatamente, poso sus manos sobre estas, acariciándolas en un gesto amable y burlesco.

Un suspiro escapa de ambos hombres, que mirándose el uno al otro sin rastro de vergüenza y en una cómplice sonrisa, se levantan para comenzar el día.

El calendario estaba marcado en rojo, dando el conocimiento al ruso, que era día feriado, y que la tienda no abriría sus puertas al público por el día.

Pero que le anunciaba que la feria del pueblo se realizaría, y que él estaba invitado por más de la mitad de sus compañeros de trabajo, y que aunque no quisiera ir, debía por cortesía aparecerse para cumplir.

Yuuri, desconocía por completo el significado del color en la fecha del calendario, pero luego de indagar un poco entre rápidas preguntas al ruso, supo de qué se trataba.

Así que su euforia no tardó en aparecer, insistiéndole de muchas maneras que quería conocer aquello, hasta que el arma mortal aplicada surgió efecto.

Ojitos de perro apaleado, resultaron la mejor táctica de persuasión para convencer al ruso.

Para algo le había servido aprender esa técnica del suizo, dueño de la tienda en donde había por muchos años había estado en exhibición.

El desayuno pasó sin contratiempos, y parte de la mañana, fue una ardua tarea vivida, porque bañar a Makkachin, dio mucho que hacer.

Al principio se había escondido, y al encontrarlo, se necesitó ayuda para retenerlo, porque no se quedaba quieto.

Una vez en la bañera, luego de que intentara escaparse, mojando las baldosas y la madera de los pasillos exteriores, lo ataron con la correa que Viktor tenía en el sótano guardado.

Sujeto y con espuma de baño disperso en su espeso pelaje, Viktor y Yuuri, terminaron completamente empapados y con pocas energías, por suerte el can, no tenía pulgas y parecía estar en buen estado, pero para cerciorarse, saldrían por la tarde a ver a Minami, el veterinario del pueblo.

Una vez listo y seco, Makkachin, salió disparado al jardín a corretear a las aves que se paseaban por el césped, quedando ambos exhaustos.

El ruso dejó escapar un suspiro cansado y el azabache por reflejo hizo lo mismo, haciendo esta acción, que sus miradas se cruzaran.

Una sonrisa cómplice les acompaño hasta estar en la mesa del comedor, la comida del ruso resultaba deliciosa, y solo oler como la preparaba ya se le antojaba.

En un silbido, el ruloso canido corrió, atravesando la puerta de forma tempestiva, atendiendo el llamado para recibir su comida. Y Yuuri, no evito sisear de gusto ante el delicioso sabor de la salsa y la pasta que había preparado el platinado.

Viktor, observaba su alrededor de forma analítica mientras masticaba su porción de alimento, perdiéndose ante los gestos del azabache, que le regalaba miradas fugases pintadas de un atrayente arrebolado.

Suspiro de gusto ante el sabor de la comida, y dejó escapar una mirada risueña, agradecido por la compañía.

La presencia del otro le resultaba un enigma que no estaba dispuesto a querer descifrar, porque el repentino temor a que pudiera desaparecer, comenzaba a instalarse en su ser, preguntándose así mismo si la permanencia de aquel sería duradera.

Sacudiendo su cabeza para desaparecer sus pensamientos, por lo menos por un tiempo, terminando el almuerzo en una amena conversación.

Makkachin, salió nuevamente al patio trasero a espantar a las aves que buscaban reposar sobre la cerca y el árbol, que se encontraba al fondo. Yuuri, se sentó en la escalera, observando como este corría, mientras Viktor salía con unas bebidas frescas.

El sol se apuntaba cada vez más alto, dejando paso a un calor agradable, y ambos hombres disfrutaban del agradable sonido de la música clásica que escuchaba alrededor, su vecina Katsuki, tiene buen gusto en la música.

El teléfono del platinado comienza a sonar desde dentro, interrumpiendo la confortable calma, causando que un bufido algo molesto escapara de su boca, indicando molestia.

Con pesar dejó el lado del asiático para ir a atender la llamada, sintiéndose repentinamente solo en cuanto lo deja allí.

Al tomar el teléfono, Christophe, le llamaba para recordarle que no podía faltar a la feria conmemorativa que se haría en la calle transversal, con la talante amenaza, de que iría a buscarlo y se lo llevaría amarrado sino se aparecía al atardecer.

El ruso, contemplo el aparato en sus manos, tratando de descifrar las muecas que este hizo ante la declarada amenaza, y podía sentir calma, pues podía considerarse afortunado de tener a un buen amigo.

El rubio desde que llegó al pueblo le ha tendido su mano, le ayudo a conseguir la casa y en algunas ocasiones le ayudo a estar cuerdo ante la caótica vida que había tomado cuando llegó.

Su trato siempre ha sido excepcional, Emil su pareja, lo ha considerado parte de su círculo, y de no ser por ellos, su negocio de artículos deportivos ya estuviera en quiebra.

La vida siempre la regalado buenos gestos, solo que él ha sido un ciego.

Salió de sus pensamientos, cuando el ladrido de Makkachin le llamó desde afuera, invitándole a jugar con la pelota de goma que el asiático había conseguido para jugar junto a él.

Uniéndose a la partida, pasaron un agradable tiempo de juego, y cuando el reloj dio las dos de la tarde, Viktor, preparo la correa, y las cosas para disponerse a visitar al veterinario.

De camino a la veterinaria de la familia Kenjirou, algunos de sus vecinos iban y venían, saludándoles con notorio entusiasmo, Sisi, la pequeña de los Paladino, sus vecinos de enfrente y Milenka, la nieta de Hiroko, la de junto, jugaban alegremente con un disco volador.

Makkachin, jalo fuertemente de la correa para correr tras el plástico, llevándose consigo a rastras a Yuuri, que sostenía la correa impidiéndole correr con total libertad.

Ambas pequeñas se miraron entre sí, corriendo hacia el canido y revoloteando cerca de ambos hombres, pidiéndole de forma insistente que les permitiera jugar con ellas.

El ruso se plantó de primera mano, exponiendo delante de ellas su prioridad con un trato convenientes, las cuales estas aceptaron sin queja.

Podían jugar con él en casa de la señora Hiroko, cuándo este regresara, era un buen plan y sin más contratiempos, ambos retoman nuevamente su camino, despidiéndose las pequeñas con sus brazos alzados de forma muy alegre.

Rumbo a la veterinaria, recorren algunas calles conocidas y otras no tanto para el azabache, pues este se entretiene ante los arreglos de las calles, sonriendo y preguntando por cada cosa que llama su atención.

Su impoluta curiosidad le mantienen absorto y el platinado disfruta de cada reacción ante sus respuestas.

Y puede darse cuenta de forma llana.

Está completamente atraído ante su curiosidad.

Y completamente atrapado por su inocencia.

Suspira fuertemente por el reconocimiento, y se permite escapar de ello, una mínima sonrisa que llama la atención del otro.

El asiático en su perceptible deseo de conocerlo todo, posa sus manos sobre las mejillas del ruso, acariciando su rostro, sintiendo rastros de porosa barba, que no se quitaba desde hace dos días.

Yuuri, estudiaba sus facciones de un modo íntimo, delineando su mandíbula, su nariz, sus pómulos, perdiéndose en las gruesas pestañas platinadas que surcaban sus orbes, descubriendo sus penetrantes y azulados ojos, acariciando su tersa piel, entrelazando sus dedos en su larga cabellera.

Describiéndolo tan varonil y rotundo, hermoso y entregado.

Olvidándose del lugar y el tiempo, el asiático lo abraza fuertemente, queriéndose fundir en su piel, regalándole palabras cargadas de un profundo sentir, que calaron el alma, anidándose en su corazón.

Viktor, correspondió a su gesto, anhelando que durara para siempre, inhalando con fuerza, embriagándose del perfume natural del azabache, entregando un pedazo de su ser en ello, confiando en sus palabras.

Sentía paz.

Y francamente no le importaba donde estuvieran, aquello era lo más importante que había recibido en mucho tiempo.

Y no lo dejaría pasar.

Porque abandonar su eterna culpa, por primera vez, no resultaba un calvario.

Paso por paso y con la ayuda idónea, era el secreto para superarse.

Para aceptarlo y sanar.

Lenta pero de forma progresiva.

En la veterinaria, Minami Kenjirou, les dio la bienvenida, dejando un abrazo cálido al ruso y un apretón de manos al azabache, que en una pequeña inclinación se presentó ante el encargado.

Makkachin, fue tratado con entusiasmo, respondiendo este de la misma manera.

Una vez llevado al cuarto de revisión, ambos hombres se sientan en los muebles de la sala de espera, con su vista dispersa en el lugar, detallando los posters y avisos que colgaban de las paredes con información interesante.

Con el pasar de los minutos, el constante golpeteo del pie derecho de Yuuri, sobre el suelo, reflejaron su nerviosismo, impacientando un poco al platinado que se encontraba a su lado, esperando por noticias de su mascota.

Viktor, coloca la mano sobre su muslo, intentando calmar el tic nervioso, pero fracasando segundos después, exhala aire de sus pulmones, pensando en una solución más viable.

Minutos después, luego de que nada pudiera llegar a su mente, se rinde, recostándose en el mueble, relajándose un poco de la tensión existente por la espera.

Sin premeditarlo, el ruso mira al azabache detalladamente, agradeciendo al cielo por su compañía, y resbalando su mano lentamente hacia el otro, rosa su mano, apretándola suavemente en comprensión, ofreciéndole calma y calidez.

Yuuri, suspira hondo, estremeciéndose por el contacto, pero no se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos, la vergüenza se apoderó de él, pintando de forma furiosa su rostro y parte de sus orejas, ocultando una sonrisa bobalicona que se dibuja en su boca.

El tiempo pasa sin que ellos se den cuenta, y el veterinario sale de su consultorio, entregándoles unas formas y unas tarjetas, indicándoles sus próximas citas y revisiones.

La noticia de que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones aligero el peso de los hombros de ambos hombres, quienes soltaron un silbido de alivio, agradeciendo la atención.

Makkachin, salió con su cola bailando de alegría, siendo recibido por sus amos en un gesto filial.

Despidiéndose del veterinario, y saliendo del lugar, Yuuri, soltó una pequeña carcajada que impresionó al ruso, que le miró curioso por su acto.

-¿Es que no viste su copete rojizo y su cabellera amarilla?

-¡Oh! _–comprendiendo la risa._

-Parece un…

-¡No lo digas!

Le exige el ruso, acompañándolo en su burbujeante carcajada.

Ambos caminan rumbo a la casa, sin darse cuenta, aún tomados de la mano.

La tarde había avanzado lo suficiente, aminorándose el ardor del sol, avisando su paso a la caída de esta.

Entretenidos en su contacto y la hermosa vista de las calles que se encontraban bañadas de brillo, y del colorido de los adornos que auguraban la celebración a realizarse esa misma noche.

El silencio se antojó agradable y algunos suspiros escapaban de sus bocas, dejando rastros de una sonrisa cómplice.

Llegaron a casa, justo a tiempo para cumplir el trato realizado con las revoltosas vecinas, que ya le esperaban a la puerta de su casa, separando sus manos rápidamente, dejando cierta incomodidad, que les impedía concentrarse por completo ante las palabras de las pequeñas que recibían contentas al canido.

El ruso y el azabache entraron a la casa, despidiéndose por corto tiempo de su mascota.

Una vez dentro, el sonido de la radio llenaba el ambiente de una agradable melodía, extrañando esto al platinado, que miró al otro acusativamente, recibiendo la confirmación de sus sospechas.

Yuuri, horas antes había dejado la radio encendida.

Dejando sobre la mesilla las llaves y las camperas, Viktor se lanza sobre el mueble, ubicado en medio de la sala, siendo seguido por el asiático, quien se sienta a su lado, regalándole una caricia, paseando suavemente su mano por su espalda.

El ruso toma su mano, impidiéndole seguir, apartando su mano y entrelazándola con la suya, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

Permitiendo en aquel acto, acercarse más a este.

Jalando con fuerza de su brazo, Yuuri, cae sobre su cuerpo, sujetándolo de la cintura impidiéndole el intento a que escapara.

Por largos segundos, el asiático se perdió en la mirada del otro, sintiendo que su respiración fallaba a medida que se sentía invadido por el calor del cuerpo del otro por sobre la ropa.

No pudiendo soportar la intensa mirada del más alto, pega su rostro al pecho de este, causándole cosquillas por el movimiento de su cabeza encima de la ropa. Ronroneando el platinado por la agradable sensación.

Luego de unos minutos, las palabras no fueron necesarias, el silencio daba a entender la comodidad en la que se encontraban.

Confiando en el otro ante el íntimo contacto.

Una paz silenciosa estaba cernida sobre ellos y el silencio se ve quebrantado ante la confesión del ruso.

_-Tengo miedo de que esto sea solo un sueño, y que al despertar ya no estés._

Yuuri, le miro con desconcierto, comprendiendo su miedo.

_-No quiero perder nada más en mi vida, Yuuri. Si te perdiera, no sé qué podría hacer…_

El nombrado asintió escuchando sus palabras, respondiéndole en un susurro.

_-No me perderás…_

Viktor, absorto ante la declaración del azabache, acerca su mano lentamente a los labios de este, depositando un leve rose, haciéndolo estremecer.

El contrario se deja hacer, completamente hipnotizado por la penetrante mirada que le dedicaba.

El platinado, sin contemplar opciones, se acerca este, dejando un beso casto, cargado de tanta emoción contenida, que al tocar sus labios, sus lágrimas se derraman de forma traicionera, bañando sus mejillas.

Suspirando anhelante, junta su frente con la del otro, dejando que sus emociones se desborden, siendo acompañado por el otro, que rodeo su cuello con sus brazos acercando más sus cuerpos, eliminando los vacíos que le separaban.

Regalándose una promesa inexpresable, pero enteramente comprendida para ambos.

Ambos permanecieron así por un buen rato, compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos y de su cercanía. Sosegando su llanto, siendo ellos mismos.

**7**

Sus corazones se encontraban tibios, sonreían sin motivo, dejándose miradas furtivas y roses cálidos que iluminaban el lugar de nuevos matices.

Estos se encontraban arreglados, dispuestos a salir y ver lo que la feria les deparaba.

Makkachin, fue pedido para pasar la noche en la pijamada improvisada de Sisi y Milenka, y estos no pusieron reparos en dejarlo ir, tras la convencida mirada de la señora Hiroko, que supervisaría a las pequeñas.

Una vez traspasaron la puerta, la promesa de no separar sus manos se volvió su prioridad, ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro.

No les importó las miradas curiosas que se cernieron sobre ellos una vez salieron de la casa, pero valía más la sonrisa de su acompañante que dejarse llevar por las miradas desconcertadas de quienes los observaban.

Caminaron las calles conocidas a la perfección por el ruso, aquel camino aprendido de memoria que le llevaba cada día a su trabajo y le dejaba el grato saludo de sus colegas.

Mila, una pelirroja de ojos azules muy llamativa, se acercó a saludar al platinado, regando sonoros besos en ambas mejillas, dejando caer su mirada en su acompañante de forma picara.

-¿Él es?

-Yuuri _–respondió el ruso a secas._

-Yuuri -_repitió la rusa en una sonrisa sospechosa._

-Mu, mucho, gus, gusto _–tartamudeo el azabache._

-¡Pero que mono!, Viktor, te lo tenías bien guardadito _–le pico, luego de notar que sus manos permanecían juntas._

-Por favor, no lo molestes _–le advirtió en tono amable_.

-Ok, ok, _–levantó las manos en rendición_ –me alegro de que te atrevieras a venir –_le sonrió con cariño._

-Encontré un motivo _–declaró juntando al azabache más cerca de él._

Este siguió por las coloridas calles, siendo saludo por Lilia y Yakov, siguiéndole Guang, desde la distancia.

Pichit, fue el menos discreto a la hora de acercarse a saludar, pues con su típica forma de ser el amigo de todos, no dejaba de fotografiar los momentos más importantes según él, de la noche, tomándose una selfie con ambos acompañantes.

Sólo que no se quedó mucho tiempo con ellos, porque Leroy le estaba buscando y al parecer este estaba huyendo de él.

Vitor y Yuuri, siguieron su camino, con el azabache cada vez más curioso por los arreglos que se mostraban y el significado de ello.

El ruso no podía estar más ajeno a su alrededor, agradeciendo infinitamente al cielo la compañía de este. Distrayéndolo de las incomodidades y los oscuros pensamientos.

Una sonrisa pura escapaba de sus labios siendo atrapado infraganti por su suizo amigo.

Quien le miró sorprendido por el limpio gesto que este presentaba sin percatarse de la presencia de su acompañante.

El saludo efusivo en un abrazo correspondido llegó sin impedimentos, entre una broma atrevida y un cumplido de bienvenida. Emil, su pareja, venía acompañándole en la actividad, fijando su mirada en el invitado de Viktor, que extrañamente le parecía muy familiar.

El carraspeo oportuno del ruso le distrajo lo suficiente, aletargándolo de su atención hacia el asiático, componiendo de una conversación sin sentido su rápido encuentro.

Todo esto sin soltar la mano de Yuuri, que se sentía nervioso ante la presencia del rubio, temiendo ser descubierto.

Pero la magia realmente existía, y el suizo, al fijarse en el azabache, solo esbozó una simpática sonrisa, comprendiendo el motivo de su compañía, y más por la forma tan vehemente en la que el platinado se negaba a soltar su mano.

-Bienvenido a la feria del pueblo, ¿querido? _–preguntó el suizo._

-Yuuri _–respondió el ruso._

-Ho, hola _–asintió más que respondió el nombrado._

-Oh lindura, no tienes por qué ser tímido, espero que disfrutes de la noche y conozcas de nuestra cultura _–le guiño el ojo._

El asiático asintió llanamente, un poco shockeado por el trato del rubio. Y la vez agradecido porque este no le reconociera.

Emil, comprendiendo que estos querían disfrutar de la actividad por ellos mismos, jalo a Chris a su lado, llevándolo hacia la multitud, despidiéndose de ellos es un gesto amable.

Ambos desaparecieron en el tumulto de gente que se reunían entre las calles y los puestos de comida que estaban repartidos por el lugar.

Yuuri, suspiro sintiéndose aliviado viendo que estos se habían alejado; pues no había notado hasta ese momento, que el ruso apretaba su mano con fuerza, tratando de calmar sus nervios.

Sonrió suave, al ver que Viktor le miraba asegurándose de que estuviera bien, y acaricio el dorso de su brazo, relajando la tensión flotante.

El ruso soltó sus músculos ante el tacto del otro, botando el aire contenido de sus pulmones. Acercándose a este de forma sigilosa, deja una suave caricia en su mejilla, estremeciéndose el otro al tacto.

-Estoy bien…

Declaró el asiático, calmando la preocupación de su acompañante.

Sin soltarse de las manos, ambos continuaron recorriendo los diferentes puestos, todos bajo la brillante y alucinada mirada del azabache, que ilumino la noche del platinado, alejando completamente sus temores.

En su caminata por el lugar, sus pies terminaron llevándolo frente a un lugar bastante conocido por ambos.

Donde todo comenzó.

La tienda de electrodomésticos del suizo. Que se encontraba con la vista un poco diferente de la acostumbrada, esta vez, llena de luces de colores y algunos adornos de papel colgando sobre el aviso frontal, dándole vistosidad para ocasión.

La luz de la luna se antojaba hermosa y resplandeciente, iluminando las calles, impidiéndose ver opacada por la luces que adornaban las calles.

Ambos permanecían absortos del agradable silencio entablado entre ellos, con miedo a romperlo y que la atmosfera idílica pueda a acabarse, sin siquiera haber avanzado la noche.

Sus ojos no se apartaban del rostro del otro, grabando sus expresiones y facciones a fuego en su memoria, en su alma.

La brisa merodeaba sutilmente en el lugar, haciendo bailar sus hebras, dispersándolas de modo agradable sobre sí mismas, causando un leve cosquilleo, arrancándoles una sonrisa única.

Apretaron agarre, anclándose a la tierra por medio del contacto entre manos desnudas, recibiendo el calor de estas, a través de sus corazones retumbando con parsimonia y paz.

Viktor, sentía que miles de emociones recorrían su cuerpo, generando una especie de electricidad que recorría todo bajo su piel, arrasando sus miedos, consumiendo sus culpas.

Culpas que ahora veía sin sentido.

Porque él no es responsable de lo sucedido en el pasado.

Porque él también estuvo en el accidente, y también sufrió las consecuencias.

Porque el lloró su perdida, y sufrió su dolor.

Porque ser el sobreviviente no era su culpa.

Porque vivir era más que lo que llevaba hasta ahora.

Porque ahora aprendía que lo pasado no desaparece, simplemente se acostumbraba a llevarlo.

Porque en compañía, las cargas son menos.

Y, porque amar, no es solamente entregar, también es recibir.

Sus dedos hormigueaban, su piel se sentía repentinamente ajena, y el aire parecía no poderlo contener.

La sensación de libertad, surcaron sus sentidos, atravesando su consciencia, su mente, llegando a su corazón.

Su cuerpo temblaba sin poder contener la viva llama que comenzaba a encenderse en su interior, extendiéndose y calentando lugares insospechados, haciendo hervir su sangre, haciéndole sentir con vida.

Un sollozo ahogado escapó de su boca, y sus ojos se nublaban ante las lágrimas que pujaban rehusándose a ser contenidas.

Cayó de rodillas por la revelación recibida, rehusándose a soltar el cuerpo de su compañero.

Su llanto comenzó a intensificarse a medida que los segundos avanzaban y los revelado se hacía rema en su alma, apretando con fuerza sus brazos a la cintura del otro, impidiéndose ser apartado en un suplicio desesperado.

Temblaba por la fuerza de su llanto, inundando la ropa del otro con sus lágrimas, sintiéndose apreciado y comprendido a través de las caricias regadas de forma dispersa sobre su sedosa y plateada cabellera.

Yuuri, lloraba de forma silenciosa, elevando pequeñas oraciones a la luna, agradeciendo el regalo manifestado.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, todo a su alrededor se volvió silencioso, envuelto en una cálida intensión.

Viktor, termino siendo arrullado entre los brazos del azabache, quien en un tarareo dialectico, cantaba una canción incomprensible, que poco a poco calmaba sus espasmos, residuos del llanto.

Ambos estaban recostados a la vidriera de la tienda, mirando a la nada, completamente distraídos por la música que animaba la feria, que sonaba de fondo.

Viktor, no quería que la noche acabara, que todo aquello jamás terminara, deseaba que ese momento volviera eterno.

Que durara para siempre.

Caminando el uno al lado del otro, sosteniendo sus manos, dejando escapar suspiros y vagas sonrisas, regresaron a casa.

La travesía resulto decepcionantemente corta, arrebatándoles un bufido rencoroso.

Frente a la puerta, ambos se miraron nuevamente a los ojos, en un refulgente brillo de esperanza, que atizonaba sus corazones, haciéndolos latir con fuerza, nerviosos y expectantes ante los nuevos acontecimientos.

Un miedo comenzó a ser visible, descifrándose claramente en el vicioso mirar que habían tomado desde que dejaron la feria.

Miedo a que todo lo que hasta ahora han experimentado desapareciera.

Aspiraron con fuerza, llenándose de ánimos para entrar a la casa, y una vez traspasaron la puerta, se encontraron con la sensación hogareña que esta les ofrecía.

Viktor, se sintió abrumado por el cambio, apretando su agarre con el azabache, agradeciendo infinitamente su compañía.

Yuuri, entendiendo su conmoción, le deja una sonrisa reconfortante, alejando sus miedos, invitándole a través de ello, a hacer lo acostumbrado.

Disipando sus temores, el platinado acepta su gesto, adentrándose a las cuatro paredes que ahora sin los albores de los días pasados, considera un hogar.

En cada paso ejercido al interior, pudo reconocer lo que tiempo atrás se rehusaba a tomar. Los colores, las nuevas adquisiciones, la calidez, la música, la luz, todo gritaba de forma latente y ensordecedora lo que su voluntad ahora le permite vivir.

Cambio.

La cama inesperadamente se sintió grande para el ruso, embargándole un sentimiento de soledad, que electrificó su piel.

Se sintió enteramente ajeno a su antigua amistad, ella que por muchos años le había acompañado y ofrecido incontenible frío. Pero no se lamentó de ello.

Porque la incomparable compañía que ahora a su lado se encontraba, jamás podría permitirse compararla o siquiera perderla.

Yuuri, arreglaba su nido en el mueble de la habitación, pero su tarea se vio interrumpida por la mano del ruso que interceptó su hacer, llevándolo consigo a la cama.

Un cálido abrazo, interrumpió el camino a su destino, uno antojado de anhelo y cariño, cargado de un deseo de correspondencia, entregando más de lo que espera recibir.

El platinado respondió al afecto que el más bajo le ofrecía, rodeándolo con sus brazos, afirmando su agarre, alimentándose del calor de su cuerpo, de olor de su piel.

El contacto se sintió largo y anhelado, envuelto en un sentimiento que aún para ellos no es definido.

Recostaron sus cuerpos sobre las mullidas sabanas que les apartaría del frío que comenzaba a filtrase en la habitación.

Ambos estaban exhaustos y desvanecidos por todo lo vivido durante el día, cayendo inmediatamente en un sueño cálido y agradable.

**8**

Sus cuerpos abrazados permanecían inmóviles en medio de la cama, recibiendo a la luz del día con incertidumbre.

Aunque la expectativa de como las cosas fluirían a partir de ahora llevaba la delantera.

Viktor, deposita un casto beso sobre la coronilla del asiático, suspirando con desgano, negándose a querer levantar.

El asiático, se removió un poco ante los movimientos del ruso, sin despertarse, causando que una sonrisa se dibujara en los labios de este.

Luego de asearse y preparar el desayuno, llaman a la puerta. Sin esperar más tiempo, al divisar de quien se trataba, la sonrisa de su vecina le resulto contagiosa.

Permitiéndole la entrada a su casa, Makkachin, entró como un torbellino, ladrando y regando besos perrunos a su dueño, demostrándole que lo extrañaba y que estaba feliz por regresar a casa. La señora Hiroko, soltó una risa cantarina ante esto.

La expresa alegría de la mayor, invadió el cuerpo del ruso de una rebosante energía que le permitió liberarse de las invisibles preocupaciones que amenazaban con apañar su día.

Viktor y su visitante estaban absortos ante las maromas del can, que fueron inmediatamente atraídos ante la imagen desaliñada del azabache en una pijama de cuadros que se asomaba por las escaleras, mientras se estrujaba los ojos terminando de orientarse ante la avanzada mañana.

El ruloso canido, ladró con más fuerza, corriendo hacia él, derribándolo y llenándolo de babas mientras regaba sus besos de forma efusiva por la bienvenida.

Viktor y la Señora Hiroko, rieron sonoramente por el alboroto que Makkachin formo, y más por la imagen risueña y aniñada que Yuuri, les dejaba admirar.

El azabache fue levantado del suelo por la mano del ruso, respondiendo este a la brillante sonrisa que le ofrecía durante su gesto salvador.

Su vecina tan afable y discreta no evito sonrojarse por la romántica visión que ambos mudamente expresaban, ocultando de manera pésima su risilla traviesa.

Estos se sintieron avergonzados ante la reacción de la mayor, soltándose rápidamente de su agarre en un refulgente sonrojo que adornada sus rostros.

-Oh queridos, no se preocupen por mí, yo solo vine a dejar un pequeño detalle –_dijo risueña, mientras señalaba una cesta con vino y unos buñuelos de arroz._

Estos rieron de forma tímida, sin poderle mirar aun a la cara por la vergüenza.

-Makkachin, es muy educado, mi hija Mari, quedó encantada con él, y mi nieta, Milenka, no quería dejarlo venir, me pidió decirles que si le dejaban adoptarlo _–declaró en una sonrisa cómplice._

-Bueno, ella, puede jugar con él cada vez que quiera, pero él es nuestro pequeño chico _–respondió el platinado con amabilidad._

-Eso es un buen negocio, así que se lo haré saber en cuanto regrese del colegio –_asintió sonriente._

-¿Cómo sigue su hijo? _–preguntó el más alto un poco vacilante._

-El, aun no despierta, _–habló con un tono apesadumbrado_ –pero, _–suspiró recuperando su semblante_ –mantengo la esperanza de que pronto abrirá los ojos y estará con nosotros.

-El despertará, no dude de ello…

Habló con profunda convicción el azabache, impresionando a ambas personas en la sala.

La nipona no pudo contener una lágrima de esperanza que resbalaba por su mejilla, sintiéndose comprendida y fortalecida por las palabras del joven que le ofrecía una porción de su fe.

Pues La señora Hiroko Katsuki, dueña de las aguas termales y restaurant a dos calles de la cuadra, se había mudado casi al mismo tiempo que el ruso al pueblo, a la casa de al lado.

Ella junto a su esposo comenzaron una nueva vida, su nieta apenas contaba con año y medio cuando el cambio de la mudanza comenzaba a pegarles emocionalmente.

La razón por la que llegaron al pueblo fue porque la clínica que podría mantener a su hijo con vida se encontraba a pocas millas de distancia.

Su hijo había sufrido un accidente de tránsito, perdiendo el conocimiento tras graves heridas, quedando en coma al poco tiempo. Ya se cumplían seis años de lo ocurrido y la mayor no ha perdido la fe, de que este pueda levantarse y estar junto a ellos.

Viktor, conoció su caso cuando estuvo internado en la clínica donde este se encuentra, luego de intentar suicidarse con sobredosis de pastillas para dormir por tercera vez.

Se resignó a mantenerse con vida a causa de su fracaso, pero actualmente siente que un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, mostrándole la crudeza de sus actos de forma deprimente.

Su propia autodestrucción, por surte no le paso factura.

A pesar de su culpabilidad, la suerte de alguna forma estaba de su lado.

Y no quiere regresar a eso, respira hondo para alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, concentrándose en su entorno, donde la nipona y el azabache le miraban esperando la respuesta a una pregunta que no logró escuchar.

-Perdón, me distraje _–confesó avergonzado_ –pero, ¿qué se trataba la pregunta?

-Viktor, ella pide que si puede Makkachin acompañarle a hacer las compras –_repitió el azabache con calma._

-Claro que puede señora Katsuki, él la adora…

Expresó con efusividad el platinado escuchándose el ladrido del can al fondo en afirmación.

Todos rieron en respuesta llenando la casa de un ambiente cálido y familiar.

Viktor y Yuuri, luego de despedirse de su vecina y nuevamente de su mascota, se disponen a tomar el desayuno, sentándose a la mesa en una sonrisa cómplice.

Los cubiertos resuenan sobre los platos, generando un agradable compas, el trinar de las aves y los vestigios del frio que quedaban de la noche, les permitieron degustar con placer los alimentos.

El asiático miraba al ruso constantemente dejando escapar suspiros platónicos, haciendo aparecer una sonrisa traviesa de parte de este, que intentaba contener su alegría, detrás de un aire contenido que pugnaba con desarmarlo y hacerle caer rendido a sus brazos.

Luego de lavar los platos y ubicarlos en su lugar, el ruso es atrapado en la calidez de unos largos brazos que le impidieron avanzar fuera de la cocina.

Se relajó ante la acción de su acompañante, permitiéndose disfrutar del calor del cuerpo del otro, afincando su espalda al pecho del azabache, que no apartaba su agarre de él.

Un suspiro largo y concienzudo escapó de ambos, el tiempo avanzaba sin piedad, los minutos parecían estar contados y Viktor, deseaba no ir a trabajar.

Pero una risilla en el aire, acaparó su atención.

Yuuri, reía ante su tacto, el cosquilleo que producía su piel rosando la del otro, le entretenían lo suficiente, que se olvidaba del peso del día.

Ambos permanecieron unos minutos más en la misma posición, concentrados ante el sonido de sus latidos retumbando en sus oídos, y de sus respiraciones contadas.

Hasta que el azabache, rompió su unión en un gesto inaudito.

Sus labios, suaves y húmedos se encontraron con la piel de su nuca, depositando un beso devocional, que erizó su piel, y helo sus sentidos por una fracción del tiempo.

No permitió que este se apartara, sujetándolo de sus manos, y girando hacia él, encaró su rostro, encontrándose con sus embriagantes ojos vino, llenos de un brillo especial, arrancándole una sonrisa, complementándola en un abrazo totalmente desnudo.

El asiático se estremeció entre sus brazos, reaccionando en respuesta a su repentino acto, afincando su frente al pecho del más alto en un intento por ocultar su vergüenza.

Viktor, desenredo uno de sus brazos, llevándolo a su rostro, acariciando con suavidad su mejilla, levantando su cara al frente, apreciando a la vista la tersa piel de su acompañante.

Acercando su rostro a este, enmarcó un beso en su coronilla, dejando otro en su mejilla y por último en su frente, entregando su confianza de forma ciega.

La simpleza de aquel gesto ofrecido por el azabache, resquebrajo por completo sus defensas.

Sintiendo el valor de aquel acto, aprecio.

Un sentimiento que por años había olvidado, desterrándose así mismo en la autocompasión, en el desdén a su propia vida.

Vulnerable y como un niño, se sintió al estar rodeado por el amoroso abrazo que Yuuri, le ofrecía.

Atrayendo a su memoria íntimos recuerdos, mirando detalladamente aquellos, los que ha considerado imborrables, esta vez de otra manera. Sin sombras y sin retazos olvidados.

Por esto, sus ojos se vieron empañados por las lágrimas que sin aviso alguno se desbordaron por sus mejillas, declarando en un susurro amargo por el llanto…

_-Recordé las palabras del ángel._

Declaró difícilmente ahogado entre sollozos, asintiendo el azabache, dándole a entender que le escuchaba.

_-Y puedo comprender parte de su premisa, una que se encargó de guardarla muy dentro de mi memoria…_

Confesó en un murmullo que retumbo en el corazón del más bajo.

Quien impresionado por la similitud de sus más recientes recuerdos, se separa de él súbitamente, sin alejarse de su agarre.

Recita anonadado y casi sin voz las palabras que el ángel moreno le había declarado cuando cumplió su deseo.

"_**Apreciar y amar, no lo debes olvidar, sanar y aceptar te ayudaran a avanzar, es para ti un regalo que después de la prueba puedas conservar…"**_

Viktor, terminó junto a él la oración declarada, absolutamente convencido del propósito de aquellas palabras.

Un significado entendido y sin dobleces, puro e intencional.

Comprendiendo en ello que estaba aceptando lo que la vida le estaba enseñando. Y que sin tretas o sacrificios, su parte había sido dada.

Saliendo del cautiverio en la que había enjaulado su corazón se mantuvo con su vista perdida entre el llanto y la reflexión, digiriendo sus propios pensamientos, aclarando su corazón.

Cada lágrima derramada tenía un fin diferente, que paseaban por los distintos desahogos de sentimientos hasta llegar al que hizo el raudal más llevadero.

El amor.

El único sentir imborrable, que dejó huella eterna, palpable y visible en su vida.

Elena y Alissa, selo demostraron siempre que estuvieron con vida.

Se sintió completamente inútil al no mantener viva esa llama en su corazón una vez estas partieron.

Viktor, por fin comprendió que el amor de estas nunca les abandonaría, y que como hombre, débil ante muchas circunstancias, podría valorarlo aun cuando el tiempo se encargara de suavizar el pesar de dolor.

El dolor lo había entronado, quedándose completamente desprovisto de su propia humanidad. Convirtiéndose en un muerto andante.

Sabias palabras recitadas y fielmente guardadas en su memoria, que saldrían ene l momento indicado en el que pudiera comprender que su vida valía lo que los entes celestiales habían sacrificado por mantenerle con vida.

Incluso Yuuri, su regalo más preciado, su ahora fiel ayudante y algo más allá a la que teme darle nombre, pero que en definitiva no quería perder.

Un suspiro pesado escapó mientras el llanto comenzaba a ceder, convirtiéndose en pequeños sollozos controlados que dejaban ver su reciente aceptación.

Algo en él había sanado.

Algo en él había cambiado.

Sus rostros y ojos hinchados por el llanto, mostraban cuan fuerte había sido la confrontación de sus propios temores, de su nueva comprensión.

Yuuri, respiro hondo en un esfuerzo por espabilar sus sentidos que hora se encontraban adormilados por causa del desahogo que había drenado sus energías. El platinado, estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Solo que este no quería despegarse de los brazos del más bajo, y lo demostró al apretar más su agarre sobre la cintura de este, una vez que intentó separarse para dejarle su espacio.

Pero como siempre el cuerpo es completamente humano, y las necesidades no miran condiciones, en la mayoría del tiempo, la vejiga del azabache se sentía reventar y un quejido en protesta se dejó escuchar, escuchándolo el mayor.

El ruso quedó recostado sobre el mueble de la sala, con su mirada en dirección a donde su acompañante había desaparecido, tanteando su opción de ir a trabajar, no quería despegarse de la extraña dependencia que se había generado con el azabache, y dejarle solo, le resultaba solitario.

En realidad no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que el otro bajo aseado y arreglado, dispuesto para acompañarle.

Sonrió ante la afirmación de su sospechosa conexión, y se levantó rápidamente para tomarle de su mano, depositando un suave beso sobre sus nudillos, haciendo que las mejillas de este enrojecieran por el gesto.

Una mirada limpia entre ellos fue dada, una vez emprendieron camino a la tienda.

Caminaron lentamente por las calle, retrasando de modo imperceptible su llegada a la tienda, solo que la realidad jamás estaba de acuerdo con sus planes, pero si jugaba de modo agradable sus cartas.

Christophe, apareció en su camino dejándoles una interesante charla, Leroy, salía de la tienda de Mila, luego de dejar unas encomiendas, uniéndose a ellos en la extraña charla.

La pelirroja les había saludado desde la entrada, mientras regañaba a Sala por dejar caer dos de las cajas al suelo.

Pichit, abría su negocio mientras discutía con Emil, que le traía un pedido retardado, sonriéndole a estos sin apartar su mirada refunfuñada del castaño.

Yakov y Lilia, se acercaron al platinado dejándole una bolsa con algunos presentes, luego de abrazarle y regar besos pintorreados por su rostro.

Leo, saludo con su habitual efusividad mientras le jugaba una de sus bromas al chino, que después de saludarles miró con ojos asesinos al de sangre latina.

Yuuri, andaba completamente sonriente ante los gestos aprehensivos de las personas, a quienes luego de observarles detrás de la vitrina, comprendió que esa era su habitualidad.

Y esta vez estaba contento porque ya no los veía, sino que los vivía de primera mano.

Su corazón acelerado por la emoción casi se desborda, pero su racionalidad le impidió mostrarse absorto por ello, dejando entrever solamente una sonrisa alegre que el ruso pudo entender como la contestación a la amabilidad de los otros.

Se sonrió por ello.

Las actividades por el día en la tienda, fueron relativamente normales.

Aunque la presencia de sus vecinos contantemente mirándole y observándole, sobre todo curioseando por su acompañante, se sintió algo incomoda.

Ellos no eran nada sutiles.

El almuerzo en el lugar transcurrió con una retahíla de preguntas y miradas escrutadoras por parte de los presentes, pues Viktor y Yuuri, fueron llevados al restaurante de los Yang, atendiéndolos la muy sonriente Isabella, que al igual que los demás integrantes de la mesa, repartía preguntas al azabache invitado.

Yuuri, al principio no supo cómo llevarlos, pero en una sonrisa bastante aniñada y en su carácter tímido, pudo esquivar gran parte de su interrogatorio, otras simplemente las respondió Viktor, y bueno, la verdad no pudo fluir allí, a causa de detalles que no podían ser revelados.

Una vez terminaron de comer, regresaron al local, relajándose por el resto del día con la compañía del otro.

La clientela fue poca durante la tarde, y llegado el ocaso, el negocio cerró sus puertas, después de una corta despedida.

La noche se iluminaba bastante bien gracias a la luz de la luna, que brillaba poderosa y conspiradora a sus dos acompañantes.

Estos suspiraron armonizando el silencio, tomándose de las manos, emprendieron su camino de regreso a casa.

Sus vecinos estaban todos fuera de sus casas, envueltos en sus propios negocios, charlando amenamente con sus nietos, hijos esposas, o jugando con sus mascotas.

Pero no se esperaron, que Makkachin, corriera hacia ellos, derribando al suelo al azabache en un muy alegre saludo de bienvenida.

Yuuri, rio ante el gesto, y Viktor, se agacho para acariciar el espeso pelaje del canido mientras ayudaba al más bajo a levantarse, y sacudir sus ropas.

La señora Hiroko, junto a su hija Mari, reían por lo sucedido, y ambos avergonzados solo le saludaron en un ademan.

Una vez dentro de la casa, el enrulado can ladró llenando el espacio vacío que se había generado por la ausencia.

La cena fue un poco caótica gracias al desorden de Makkachin, y los constantes descuidos de parte del asiático al estar pendiente de los alimentos.

Pero ahora, ambos se encontraban laxos sobre el mullido mueble de la sala, y la mascota, durmiendo a los pies de ellos. Absortos en la calidez del momento, entretenidos con el programa que se presentaba en transmitiéndose en la televisión.

El cansancio les había ganado la partida, gracias a las intensas emociones vividas en horas tempranas. Se habían quedado dormidos sobre sus hombros.

La noche y el frio estaban bastante avanzados, y el platinado, al sentir el frío calar sobre su piel, despertó encontrándose con la oscuridad arropando la habitación. Se quejó bajo por ello, pero procuro no despertar a su compañero.

Solo que no lograba entender por qué la sala estaba iluminada, si las luces estaban apagadas.

Hasta que el sonido de un murmullo genero más preguntas en su mente.

Miró a los lados tratando de identificar de dónde provenía la luz, hasta que pudo visualizarla escondida detrás de los muebles individuales.

Se levantó lentamente del mueble, procurando no despertar a Yuuri, y logrando estar de pie, se acercó con paso lento y con temor a ver del porque provenían las luces de ese lugar.

Cuando sus ojos identificaron el origen de la iluminación, un grito poco masculino escapó de su boca debido a la impresión. Dejándolo con su corazón acelerado y su cuerpo petrificado.

Un ente celestial estaba en su sala, y esta vez acompañado.

**9**

Yuuri, despertó muy sorprendido por el grito que el otro había dado.

Trato de orientar su visión durante unos breves segundos hasta que pudo ver el estado del ruso.

Se preocupó al ver su rostro pálido, y sin pensarlo se levantó del sofá, pero sus pies se enredaron en el proceso, cayendo de bruces al suelo.

Este dejo salir un quejido doloroso, sacando al ruso de su estupefacción, y los entes celestiales ocultos tras los muebles, se levantaron disparados, para ver lo que pasaba con los humanos presentes en la sala.

El asiático levantó su rostro para mirar al ruso ayudarle, pero al divisar a los nuevos visitantes en el lugar, también emitió un grito espantado.

Haciendo caer al ruso junto a él, nuevamente al suelo.

Viktor, abrazó fuertemente al más bajo, tratando de calmar sus nervios, estaba aún sorprendido por la visita de estos, solo que su preocupación era más por el que se aferraba temblorosamente a sus brazos.

Largos minutos después de que la fuerte impresión inicial pasara, Viktor y Yuuri, se encontraban tomados de la mano, confundidos y nerviosos por la conocida presencia de los ángeles que les miraban con sus rostros serios.

El azabache tragó grueso por la escrutadora mirada que el ente moreno le dejaba, el ruso, estaba perdido, tratando de descifrar la razón de la visita de estos.

El silencio era tenso, incómodo y acusador. Y el celestino de cabellera dorada soltaba respiraciones pesadas en un intento de proferir palabra, pero es hábilmente detenido por el de ojos otoñales cada que abría la boca.

Sus brazos cruzados y su postura erguida indicaba que ellos venían con un propósito claro, y esto fue entendido por el asiático, que aun encontrándose tembloroso y desconcertado, les preguntó por la razón de su visita…

-¿Por qué están aquí? _–habló mirando al moreno, el ruso asintió en acuerdo._

-Estamos aquí para aclarar asuntos importantes, Yuuri _–respondió el ángel con voz neutra._

-¡No hay nada que aclarar!, no tenemos por qué dar explicaciones _–se quejó el ente rubio._

-Faltaste a la norma, Yura, y tienes que redimirte ante Gabriel _–le reclamó a su igual._

-¡Tks! _–chasqueo su lengua en disconformidad_ –ese viejo dando lata desde la creación _–espetó molesto._

El ángel moreno pasó la mano por su cara, tomando una respiración profunda, tratando de contenerse ante la terquedad de su compañero.

-No Beka, yo ya le explique lo necesario, el no necesita más instruccio…

-¡Él es un humano!, ¡y por el ángel!, no tomes por seguro que todos captarán a la primera el mensaje, porque ellos no pueden leer nuestros pensamientos, su limitación mundana no les permite alcanzar tal nivel espiritual _–le razonó al otro._

-¡Como un demonio!, Gabriel se lo busca, él sabe mi poca paciencia para este tipo de tareas y precisamente me manda a cumplirlas, ¡es su culpa, no la mía! _–gritó el más bajo._

-Miguel, se enterará de tu irresponsabilidad y te pondrá en disciplina –_le amenazó_.

El ente rubio se crispo ante las palabras de este y por sobre todo la mención del gran ángel, tratando de conciliar en un tono de voz sumiso.

-No, no es necesario, y, yo tratare de mejorar, ¡lo prometo!

-Entonces comienza ahora _–le mandó._

-¿Qué?, si el viejo lo sabe, ¡el recordó mis palabras ante de quedar dormido! –_procuró refutarle._

El moreno miró atentamente a ambos hombres que estaban sobre el sofá, mirándoles anonadados e interrogantes por la situación. Suspiro con pesar, resignándose a lidiar con el poco interés de su compañero y limitándose a cumplir con su labor.

-Yuri, tus actos serán penalizados y no me opondré a ello una vez que lleguemos a la casa principal.

-Está bien _–aceptó sin rechistar, sujetándose al mandato de este._

-Yuuri, mi humano sin recuerdos y mi asignado para la conciliación de tu alma con la vida. Has cumplido a cabalidad el propósito de tu tarea asignada. _–Comenzó a explicar_ –Tu esencia fue encerrada en un recipiente sin vida, inerte y sin utilidad, llevándote contigo únicamente la sensibilidad humana y la comprensión de la realidad, pagando de forma condenatoria, tu poco apego por la vida.

El azabache, abrió sus ojos más de lo que podía abarcar, con su corazón retumbando con fuerza ante la afirmación de las palabras del ángel de ojos otoñales, que explicaba detalles que hasta ese momento creía desconocer.

-Seis años han transcurrido desde tu desconexión del mundo, y has permanecido flotante entre la vida y la muerte. Se te concedió la oportunidad de tomar la forma corpórea humana para aliviar la pena de un hombre y así aliviar el peso de tu corazón y el de los ángeles, _–declara sin apartar la mirada_ –tu bondad ha sido conocida aún desde antes de tu inconciencia, logrando con tu intervención un milagro que hasta ahora no habíamos podido alcanzar.

Expresó solemnemente el ángel, mientras el azabache, se aferraba fuertemente a la mano del ruso, tratando de mantenerse anclado a este, sin que los nervios lo llevaran a desmayarse.

Sus lágrimas ya se desbordaban, mostrándose impactado por las palabras del ente moreno.

-Yuuri, deberás tomar tu decisión ante este cuestionamiento… ¿deseas vivir?

El nombrado estaba completamente nervioso, asintiendo efusivamente, y mirando a los lados aun sin terminar de comprender la pregunta a la que ha sido cometido.

-Debes responder de forma clara, porque como entes celestiales y servidores no tenemos el poder de leer el pensamiento _–le aclaró el ángel moreno._

-¡Quiero vivir, necesito vivir! _–respondió con seguridad mirando con suplica al platinado, que le miraba de la misma forma._

-Será concedido tu deseo…

-Pero antes deberás cumplir con el ultimo propósito de tu envío en este lugar –_intervino el rubio._

-¿Cuál es? _–preguntó el platinado._

-No puedo darte la respuesta, debes encontrarla por ti mismo _–respondió el de ojos jade._

-Cuando regreses al ritmo de vida mundano, olvidaras todo lo experimentado en tu forma espiritual…

-¿Olvidaré a Viktor?, no, no puedo, ¡no quiero! _–gritó a modo suplicante._

-Te concederemos la oportunidad de recordarlo a medida que pase el tiempo, como regalo por tu desinteresado gesto _–habló con ademanes el ángel rubio_.

Y el ente se sorprendió de mirarle, pues el azabache le miro con devoción, agradeciendo por la aclaración.

-Viktor Nikiforov, un ser humano con una carga dolorosa, asignado al celestino, Yuri, con el propósito de que este pudiera ser librado de su pasado culposo. Gracias a la intervención de Gabriel, quien escuchó sus suplicas, se le permitió la concesión de un deseo oculto, que gracias al ángel pudo dejar un resultado visible, liberándote de la condenación eterna _–declaró neutral el ángel de ojos otoñales sin mostrar expresión alguna._

El platinado estaba aún sin habla, mientras su cuerpo permanecía arropado por los brazos del asiático, que buscaban reconfortarle.

Sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, comprendiendo la ayuda divina en su oscura vida, Yuuri, se estremecía por el llanto sobre el pecho del más alto, ante la revelación de lo declarado por el moreno.

-_**Tendrán que sacrificar su deseo más íntimo para que así puedan encontrarse de la forma correcta, a través de los medios correspondientes**_ –_dijo sonriente el rubio._

Una sonrisa que causó un escalofrío en el platinado, que trataba de digerir sus palabras.

El ángel se oscura cabellera le manoteo en reprimenda, la sonrisa de este dejaba mucho que decir, y todas ellas contrarias a la palabra expresada. Yuri, se masajeo el lugar afectado por el golpe, quejándose como contestación.

-Por Gabriel, y por el bien de sus almas, estaremos cuidando de ustedes hasta que la vida se los permita, _–les miró comprensivo el moreno, bendiciéndoles en su despedida _–que la paz y el amor del Padre, permanezcan en sus corazones. Humanos de valor infinito, nos despedimos de ustedes.

Tras una pequeña reverencia, ambos ángeles desaparecieron en una estela luminosa, esparciendo un polvo dorado por toda la sala, que se desvanecía lentamente por todo el aire del lugar.

Viktor y Yuuri, fueron sumergidos en un sueño profundo una vez, estos se marcharon.

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, sus extremidades resintieron la posición en la que sus cuerpos habían descansado sobre el mueble.

Viktor, fue el primero en abrir los ojos, siguiéndole el azabache, expresando un quejido bajo, al sentir su espalda rígida.

Tardaron en procesar en donde se encontraban ubicados, recordando todo lo sucedido una vez que sus cerebros comenzaron a funcionar con energía,

Un suspiro melancólico escapó de sus bocas dejando entendido entre ellos que lo ocurrido durante la noche les había afectado, y sin esperarlo el platinado, Yuuri, se lanzó a sus brazos en un abrazo fuerte.

Ambos permanecieron así una considerable fracción del tiempo, alejando con ello sus preocupaciones y disipando sus temores.

Sus corazones dejaron de latir nerviosos, transmitiéndose la calma que necesitaban, sosegando sus almas.

Se separaron con pesar, anhelando seguir pegados el uno del otro, pero sus cuerpos exigían alimento y Makkachin ya comenzaba a roer el mueble en protesta.

Idos a la cocina, encendieron la radio, deleitándose con la música que esta revotaba por el lugar, dejando momentáneamente por olvidada las declaraciones de los entes espirituales.

Los recuerdos de Viktor, sobre su vida cotidiana junto a Elena, comenzaron a verse luminosos, recordados en una pequeña sonrisa, que se dibujaba suave y apreciativa en su rostro taciturno.

Yuuri, observó con detenimiento las expresiones del ruso, y entendió claramente el valor de los recuerdos humanos, lamentablemente él no tenía los suyos, debido a que fueron borrados una vez su alma salió de su cuerpo.

Un suspiro que no sabía que tenía contenido, salió haciéndole reconocer el peso de la vida, anhelaba regresar a su origen, y aunque le quedaba una última tarea que cumplir, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas responder humanamente a su acompañante.

Muchas cosas estaban mal, inclusive él.

Pero las circunstancias de forma aleatoria, suelen enmendar dichas irregularidades de los modos menos esperados.

Y puede que esas palabras alguna vez escuchadas, ahora les encuentre sentido, sin duda tenían su alcance.

Para cada alma rota, existe su alma descocida.

El azabache sonrió ensimismado por este pensamiento, siendo atrapado por el ruso infraganti.

Y una guerra de miradas se desato entre ambos, obviamente perdiendo el más bajo, Makkachin, tuvo que ver.

Luego de alimentarse y disfrutar del frio de la mañana, ambos partieron rumbo al trabajo, esta vez el temor no se apartaba de ellos, y sus manos permanecieron unidas por todo el camino.

Todos sus conocidos les saludaron como de costumbre, pero uno de ellos les miró en sospecha, causando que un escalofrío recorriera sus cuerpos. Pichit, demostraba ser temible cuando su rostro no estaba lleno de usual desbordante felicidad.

La mirada del tailandés les siguió hasta la tienda a pocos metros de distancia de la suya. Y estos, desaparecieron de la vista de este, una vez que se internaron en la tienda.

Viktor y Yuuri, expiraron el aliento contenido, relajando sus hombros del peso generado por la extraña acción del moreno.

Una risa traviesa escapó del azabache, paralizando por breves instantes la respiración del ruso.

-Pichit, es extraño –declaró risueño.

El más alto asintió, aun ido por las sensaciones que inundaban su cerebro.

-Pero es una buena persona –minimizó.

Viktor, se paralizó.

Yuuri, notó su evidente cambio, y acercándose a él, le abrazó, regalándole suaves palabras de consuelo, que estimularon su naciente confianza.

-Eres un gran hombre, tienes buenas personas a tu alrededor, tu fuerza de voluntad es admirable, un ser de cualidades excepcionales, de virtudes inigualables, Viktor, eres una buena persona _–acariciando su rostro, dejándose el nombrado hacer por el otro_ –has superado lo más difícil, no te dejes caer por un acto de desconfianza, estoy contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

El asiático acerco lentamente su rostro al suyo, dejando un beso esquimal que revolucionó los sentidos del ruso, desestabilizándolo, haciendo latir su corazón con tanta fuerza, que creía que podría explotar.

Sintió repentinamente su rostro húmedo, observando como el más bajo limpiaba sus lágrimas de forma tan protectora y tan íntima, que su pecho se estremeció por ello, bajando su rostro, desahogando sus lágrimas apoyado sobre el hombro de su compañero.

Yuuri, acariciaba con parsimonia su espalda, dejando pequeños besos comprensivos en su hombro y cuello, en una muestra de absoluta confianza.

Y las defensas del platinado, fueron derribadas por completo. Ante el gesto inaudito del otro, que con su simpleza y dedicada personalidad le ha dedicado lo que creía imposible de encontrar.

Una muestra de entrega.

Una muestra de amor.

Una muestra de desnudez.

Completamente mudo ante tal demostración, dejó caer su peso sobre el más bajo, dejándose a merced de este, quien le sostuvo entre sus brazos, arrullándolo en un cálido y abrazador consuelo, que entibiaban su ser.

El ruso lloraba como un niño, y Yuuri, le acompañaba en su sentir, ambos afincados en el suelo, completamente ajenos a su alrededor.

El tiempo parecía haber trascurrido lenta y dolorosamente, acompañándoles en un gesto amable, que les ayudo a ser libres de las vendas que obstaculizaban su visión de la realidad.

Las circunstancias se pintaban dura desde un punto de vista melancólico, pero estas sencillamente tenían un color diferente, matices que no podían ser descifrados a simple vista, pero que guardaban en sí mismo las más hermosas comprensiones.

El dolor genera muchas veces un sanidad tardía, las lágrimas una felicidad insuperable, el sufrimiento un crecimiento, cada uno oculto y palpable al mismo tiempo.

Por ello, encerrarse así mismo solo trae nubes oscuras que empañan tales revelaciones, que limitan el avance y llegan incluso a dejarte sin esperanza, pero no es la suerte la que interviene para que puedas ser liberado de tales pesares, sino la voluntad intrínseca, la naturaleza humana, que lucha por permanencia la que ruega a su ente creador.

Porque el reflejo de un cambio se inicia de adentro hacia afuera, pero no en todos sucede de la misma manera, sino al contrario, y el mensaje siempre será el mismo, solo que con diferentes adornos.

Una transformación de la propia percepción, una transición del pensamiento y la espiritualidad del hombre, una forma evidente y clara de su crecimiento por su paso en este mundo.

Yuuri, pudo comprenderlo, el platinado tuvo que aceptarlo.

Su llanto había cesado, esta vez ambos entregados al letargo del agradable silencio que inundaba el lugar, y sus suspiros constantes se acompasaban con el ritmo de sus corazones, seguros y latentes.

El negocio aún no había abierto sus puertas al público, y esto les mantuvo tranquilos.

Se levantaron reacios al tiempo, no querían cumplir con la actividad del día, pero recordaron que el hombre debe trabajar para comer, y a regañadientes se animaron a abrir el negocio.

La mañana fue muy corta, solo dos horas atendieron, hasta que la hora de descanso les alcanzó.

Ninguno de los dos quiso salir a comer fuera, y Viktor, agradecía a su suizo amigo, que le haya dejado la lista de restaurantes a domicilio.

El pedido fue hecho, y mientras esperaban a que llegara, una visita llegó de modo inesperado. No pudieron evitar crisparse ante la presencia de este, su presencia en ese momento resultaba escrutadora.

Su vecino Pichit Chulanont, el dueño de la tienda de fotografías y artículos de moda, llegó ante ellos, sin abandonar la seria mirada que les había dedicado al llegar en la mañana.

Yuuri, tragó grueso, nervioso al no saber que esperar de aquello, y el más alto, permanecía impertérrito, respondiendo con la misma mirada al intruso que osaba mirarle de esa manera en su lugar de trabajo.

El tailandés sin prestar atención al ruso, no apartó su mirada del asiático que permanecía inmóvil frente a él, su mano se levantó de forma curiosa, acercándola lentamente a este, puyando con sus dedos sus mejillas, inclusive se atrevió a pellizcarlas, como si tratara por todos los medios de confirmar algo frete a sus ojos.

El azabache se quejó por el agarre, que marcó sus cachetes en franjas rojizas, y tomando las manos del otro, las aleja de su rostro, empujándolas lejos de él lo más que pudo.

Pichit, rio histéricamente como si hubiera descubierto oro, y esto trastoco a los dos compañeros, que le observaban como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

Esta vez, el moreno le tomó de sus manos, sintiendo el calor humano emanar de su piel, y a su vez, comprobando las reacciones de este, como si de un examen se tratara.

Viktor, no entendía a que venía todo aquello, hasta que un sentimiento de celos se caló en su cuerpo a causa del potente abrazo que el tailandés le daba a su compañero.

Ágilmente y con una sola mano, tomo la capucha del sweater del moreno, jalándole cerca de él, impidiendo por completo, que estos completaran su abrazo.

Yuuri, permanecía petrificado ante el inesperado acto del otro, y Chulanont, permanecía expectante tras una sonrisa complacida, causando desasosiego en el más alto, que no entendía nada de lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos.

El tailandés estaba completamente impresionado, y no hallaba las palabras correctas para definir lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

La noche de la feria luego de tomar algunas fotos y selfies con sus vecinos y amigos, comenzó a guardarlas y a seleccionar las que publicaría y las que eliminaría, encontrándose a la del azabache.

Su rostro le parecía conocido, y como es del tipo de persona que no deja descansar a la curiosidad, luego de buscar en sus redes y no encontrar nada, decidió mirar sus fotos antiguas.

Y la sorpresa que se encontró le dejó en una sola pieza.

El maniquí que resaltaba detrás de la vitrina, en la tienda de su amigo Christophe, era completamente parecido a Yuuri, incluso hasta el nombre de ambos era el mismo, se atrevió a compararlos, intentando descifrar aquello y dándole las mil vueltas, encontraba que nada tenía sentido.

Y como las cuentas no resultaban, pudo darle la razón a lo insólito, que ahora con certeza creía, la magia existía.

Sonrió confiado ante los hechos, pero probaría la realidad de su visión.

El martes durante el almuerzo se encargó de atiborrar de preguntas al azabache, tratando de descubrir algún indicio, y pues encontró muchos huecos en las declaraciones dada por el nuevo amigo de todos, por lo que decidió ser más directo la próxima vez.

Y ahora se encontraba justo frente a él, contando los detalles y perforándolo con la mirada, más razón le daba a la divina magia.

Volvió a tomarle de las manos, pero fue alejado una vez más, esta vez por un vecino con jades prominentes.

Pichit, miró detenidamente a ambos hombres altos atentamente, sintiéndose extrañado del porque le alejaban de su descubrimiento. Giro sus ojos alternativamente, el suizo y el ruso, le observaban acusativamente.

Cuando resolvió volver a mirar a su azabache conocido, este aún estaba en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado, como si su cuerpo se hubiera congelado en el tiempo. Y alarmándose por ello, se zafó del agarre de los dos mayores, para tomar al asiático de sus hombros y tambalear su cuerpo exigiendo una reacción.

Yuuri, estaba tan nervioso que sintió por largos segundos haber olvidado como respirar, enmudeció ante la invasión repentina del moreno a su espacio personal, y sus nervios estaban ganando la partida a su autocontrol.

Viktor, notando el evidente Shock de su compañero, se aleja de los visitantes, acercándose a este, tomándolo entre sus brazos. El azabache responde de forma inmediata a su contacto, volviéndose una gelatina por el evidente sentir que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Antes de que el tailandés pudiera proferir palabra, Chris, se toma la atribución de sacarlo del local, como favor para el platinado, dejando a ambos hombres dentro, con el corazón desbocado.

El azabache logró expresar su sentir en un susurro, que fue captado por su cercano…

-Él lo sabe _–expresó temeroso._

Sin más, el platinado dejo salir un suspiro preocupado, conformándose a creer sus palabras, el conocía bien de las artes investigativas del moreno, vivirlo de esa manera, era shockeante.

Los nervios permanecieron todo lo que resto de la tarde, y Christophe, se encargó de mantener lo suficientemente ocupado a su amigo, quien resulto bastante difícil de convencer, pero su arte del chantaje podía envolver a cualquiera.

Yuuri, soltaba suspiros pesados y sentidos a cada instante, colmando el ánimo del más alto, que no dejaba de observarle.

El azabache sentía pavor, a causa de que por esto, las cosas pudieran ser difíciles o peor aún, que fuera separado de su compañero.

Un escalofrío recorrió su piel, instalando un fuerte pesar en su corazón.

El ruso, pudo darse cuenta del cambio en el ambiente, y sin querer que esto avanzara más de lo que ya estaba afectando al otro, se movió con rapidez, cerrando las puertas y ventanas, dispuesto a marcharse de allí junto a él.

Pero no se pintó tan sencillo como se imaginó, el más bajo hipaba tan bajo, que pudo darse cuenta de cuan profundamente afectado se sentía.

Viktor, no es un experto en consolar, pero viéndose en la imperiosa necesidad de querer cuidar del otro, comienza de la forma más sutil que conoce.

Coloca su mano en señal de comprensión sobre su hombro, notando que este repentinamente se relajaba a su tacto, mientras sus sollozos comenzaban a subir de volumen.

El toque se convirtió en un roce suave y constante, que acariciaba su hombro y espalda, limitando la distancia entre ellos lentamente.

Yuuri, n daba signos de mejoría, y el platinado no soportando observarle tan compungido, dejó caer su última barrera, regalándole un abrazo confortable, abrigando sus sentidos, otorgándole un escape de sus pensamiento.

El asiático se dejó llevar por el gesto, aferrándose a sus brazos, implorando internamente no perderle, rogando de forma inaudible no ser apartado.

Luego de largos minutos de verse en aquella misma posición, sin querer despegarse del otro, el tiempo no dejaba inflexión en su porvenir.

Viktor, cuando sintió que el otro comenzaba a calmarse y que sus temblores habían cesado, le separo unos pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, observando atentamente las lágrimas que este derramaba, puras y claras, transparentes como su alma.

Su cuerpo tembló estremecido por tal muestra, y acercando sus manos a las mejillas sin alejarle de su agarre, secaba vanamente el torrente salino que surcaba su rostro, dejando un casto beso en su frente, entregándole enteramente un signo de confianza.

El azabache dirigió su mirada al más alto, quien le miraba tan abierto y tan aprensivo, haciéndole escapar un suspiro aliviado, gracias a su cercanía. Este le tomo de sus manos, que aún se encontraban acariciando su rostro, y deposito un suave beso en sus palmas, demostrándole su lealtad.

El ruso conmovido por su acto, no se resiste a besar sus mejillas, estacionándose en sus labios por más tiempo del planeado.

El roce se medía casto al primer contacto, pero un deseo interno le impedía separarse, queriendo probar más, anhelando desconectarse del mundo en ellos.

Yuuri, sintió tambalearse ante el mareante calor que los labios del otro produjeron en su ser, deseando experimentar más de tan embriagante toque y remontarse a conocer más allá de él.

Lo precoz y los necesario se miraba opacado, lo real y sustancioso encabezaban sus objetivos, redimiéndose en pago a la lejanía, dejándose llevar por el dulce frenesí que el tiempo ahora les regalaba.

Sus cuerpos entumidos, sus respiraciones aletargadas, sus bocas unidas, comenzaron a moverse, probando del sabor del otro, Yuuri, como inexperto solo se guiaba por el más alto, que delineaba sus labios, saboreando el calor abrazador que nublaban sus sentidos.

La mano del ruso se perdía en la oscura cabellera del azabache, acariciando con suavidad, arremolinándolo entre sus largos dedos, abrazándose a él con más fuerza.

El beso se antojaba largo, preciso, cargado de sentimientos que se juntaban sin dejar descripción a alguno, embotando sus sentidos, electrificando sus pieles, robándoles el aliento, deseándose interminable.

Viktor, se separó con pesar de los labios del más bajo, en un suspiro rebelde, que se rehusaba a terminar aquello. Yuuri, permanecía completamente ido, con sus ojos fijos en los suyos, navegando en un mar de nuevas sensaciones que le impedían volver a la realidad.

El más bajo recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del platinado, adormecido por tan potente desgaste de energía, y Viktor, sonrió bajo viéndole tan pequeño entre sus brazos, regando besos sobre su espesa cabellera.

Los minutos avanzaban lentos, pero indetenibles, dejando ver el brillo de la luna colarse por las rendijas de las ventanas.

El más alto dejó salir un suspiro hondo, negándose a apartarse de Yuuri, quien repentinamente entrelaza sus manos, en un agarre fuerte y cálido, enviándole a través de ello, un mensaje intrínseco, palpable, y absolutamente real.

Viktor, subió su mano para ver cómo era fuertemente sujeta por su compañero, arrancándole una menuda sonrisa que le hizo sentirse lleno.

Pequeñas lágrimas intentaron asomarse, nublando su vista, pero sinceramente, ya no quería llorar más, solo quería disfrutar por más tiempo del calor que el otro le dejaba sentir, del sentimiento que recientemente despertaba y comenzaba a hacerse espacio en su corazón.

Las cosas más simples eras las que generaban los más grandes cambios, y aunque estuvo ciego para apreciarlo en un principio, ahora podía darle la importancia que merecía.

La vida tenía sus modos de demostrarle que avanzaba de manera implacable, que no se detenía ante los malos acontecimientos, y mucho menos por aquellos que nosotros nos encargamos de atesorar.

El ruso ahora puede valorarlo y guardarlo para sí mismo sin que la culpa habite en su interior, sin que la oscuridad consuma lo más valioso de ello, sin que el calor del otro desaparezca de sus recuerdos.

Apretó el agarre de su mano, grabando en su piel, el tacto, la forma y suavidad de esta, observándola con atención, besándolo con cierto grado de devoción.

Yuuri, se ruborizo totalmente, viéndose atrapado en la penetrante mirada de este, sonriendo alegre aun con sus mejillas mojadas por el llanto.

No querían separarse, pero sus cuerpos débiles por la necesidad de alimento, exigía una reposición justa.

Un quejido inconforme salió de sus gargantas, aceptando a la fuerza tan cruel resolución.

Makkachin, ladró con fuerza, meneando su cola alegre por el regreso de sus dueños, Yuuri, fue derribado por el can, mientras regaba húmedos besos por su cara.

Viktor, solo recibió un ladrido de bienvenida, el ruloso resultaba ser muy obediente con él.

Lástima que la casa estuviera algo desordenada para recibirlos con buena cara.

Makkachin había roído las cortinas, regado el relleno de los cojines, quebrado algunos de los jarrones y dejado una sorpresita en el medio de la sala.

El ruso miro aquello con total asombro, y no precisamente del bueno. En cambio, el azabache no pudo contener un jadeo de estupefacción, girando su vista del lugar al platinado unas cuantas veces.

Una risa fresca y burbujeante, y a la vez algo irónica, lleno todo el espacio, confundiendo al azabache, que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el prominente desastre que abarcaba toda la sala.

Luego de mover su cabeza y tomar a Makkachin, el ruso lo llevó al jardín trasero, mientras ordenaba y limpiaba la sala junto a Yuuri.

Media hora después y con sus estómagos en huelga, ambos hombres terminaron su trabajo, dejando la sala reluciente y con miras a reemplazar lo que había sido desecho.

La cocina se escuchaba escandalosa, el canido no dejaba de ladrar exigiendo entrar. Pero estaba castigado, por suerte, el clima no sería problema para que este durmiera afuera.

Una sonrisa suave no se borraba de sus rostros, que a pesar de reflejarse cansados, no se aminoraban ante eso.

Cenaron tranquilamente, Makkachin comía tranquilamente en el jardín, afortunadamente en silencio.

Con los platos en su lugar y la cocina perfectamente ordenada, ambos se tomaron de las manos, encaminándose a la habitación del más alto, que le guiaba sin problemas, el otro le seguía complacido.

La noche estaba muy radiante, la luz de la luna se entronaba majestuosa, abarcando cada espacio desde lo alto, desapareciendo la oscuridad.

Ambos estaban abrazados sobre la cama, con sus rostros frente al otro, rosando sus pieles de vez en cuando, estremeciéndose ante en cálido tacto,

Besos fugaces fueron dejados, suspiros anhelantes y confidenciales mantenían el ambiente propicio, ambos estaban envueltos en su nube, impidiéndole el paso a la negatividad, al pasado, al pensamiento.

Durmieron en sana paz, aferrados al cuerpo del oro, ajenos a la externa realidad, absorto de ellos mismos.

**10**

Las nubes ocultaban al sol de forma temporal, creando una sombra agradable, mientras una brisa fresca bañaba sus rostros.

Makkachin, había sido dejado con la Señora Hiroko, que muy temprano había ido para llevarles unas galletas y a buscar por petición de su nieta, a la mascota de ambos.

Ninguno de los dos se negó ante su pedido, más si un gesto a modo de chantaje le acompañaba.

Estos sonreían ante el recuerdo de la mirada avergonzada de la mayor al ser descubierta. Sin duda su camino a la tienda estaba siendo agradable.

No separaron sus manos, aun a pesar de algunas vistas curiosas que intentaron avergonzar en demasía al azabache.

Los saludos acostumbrados fueron respondidos por el ruso con una sonrisa radiante, todos estaban impresionados, pero no se atrevieron a decir algo sobre ello.

El local estaba un poco desorganizado, y la amabilidad del asiático no permitió que aquello permaneciera así por más tiempo.

Los estantes fueron movidos, las vitrinas reorganizadas, el almacén incluso fue totalmente ordenado para una mejor ubicación, y los pisos y las paredes relucían con brillo.

Ambos terminaron exhaustos, el almuerzo había sido tranquilo, Chris, les había traído el pedido en un gesto muy amistoso, incluso, dejó en manos de Yuuri, una carta de remitente conocido, que aun ya estando por cerrar la tienda, aun no se había atrevido a abrir.

Viktor, tomando atribución de su valentía, la leyó en voz alta, y era lo que menos se esperaba. Una disculpa y una promesa de secreto en comprensión de parte del tailandés.

Suspiraron relajados, luego de terminar de leerla, un peso había sido quitado de sus hombros.

Dejando la carta de lado, ambos se tomaron de las manos, juntando sus frentes para regalarse una promesa intima de calma, un gesto conmovedor a la vista, una sensación humana de afirmación.

Las cosas parecían marchar bastante bien, durante los siguientes días, ambos estaban sincronizados, parecían niños, descubriendo el mundo, aunque para ellos, los nuevos matices resultaban tan brillantes y envolventes, que no dudaban en experimentarlo juntos.

Besos fugaces, se convirtieron en besos más largos, más sentidos, más profundos. Las caricias comenzaron a ser parte de su repertorio, conociendo con asombro las corrientes agradables que estás mandaban a sus cuerpos.

En realidad, todo esto era un excitante descubrimiento para el azabache, que se sumergía en ellos con total confianza.

Sus momentos a solas habían dejado de ser expectantes, para transformarse en mágicos.

Se sentían complementados el uno con el otro, retribuyendo las faltas del otro, aprendiendo a desenvolverse de modo positivo, mirando el otro lado de la vida, aquel al que se habían privado sumiéndose en sus propios pesares.

Makkachin, había aprendido su lección y ahora dormía en el cuarto junto a ellos. Regalándole risas por medio de sus travesuras y las ocurrencias de Milenka, que no dejaba de insistir en que se lo dejaran.

La señora Hiroko, casi todas las mañanas o algunas tardes, les dejaba un presente, ella se había apegado a ellos de cierto modo, luego de confesar que Yuuri, le recordaba a su hijo.

A ninguno de los dos les pareció raro aquella declaración, solo asintieron permitiéndole visitarles las veces que quiera.

Dos semanas parecían mucho tiempo, y ambos ahora se encontraban mirando la televisión en la sala, en compañía de Makkachin, que jugaba con su hueso de goma, cortesía de su joven vecina.

Yuuri, se había quedado dormido, Viktor, viéndole así, fue a buscar una manta a la habitación, separándose de él unos minutos.

Al regresar, y centrar su mirada en el asiático, noto algo completamente extraño en él, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera, tirando en consecuencia todo lo que llevaba al suelo, causando un sonido sordo.

Un temblor se apodero de sus extremidades, provocando que su pensamiento conjeturara miles de pensamientos negativos y dolorosos por igual.

Yuuri, estaba con su cuerpo reposando sobre el sofá, de forma traslucida.

Viktor, aturdido y nervioso a partes iguales, corrió hacia él, en un intento por despertarle.

El azabache no reaccionaba ante sus constantes súplicas, siquiera mostraba señas de despertar, aun a pesar de los gritos expresados por el más alto.

Los segundos transcurridos parecían interminables, desesperantes y condenados para el ruso, que se encontraba desesperado, la vista del otro se veía desalentadora, y su miedo a perderlo se veía muy real.

Cinco minutos dolorosamente eternos, fueron los que su compañero había estado sumido en su estado, y Viktor, lloraba completamente en pánico, sobre los hombros de un muy despierto y confundido Yuuri.

El azabache no tardó en abrazarlo, declarando a voz alta, confirmando su presencia, su calor, su cercanía.

El ruso temblaba entre hipidos, cediendo el llanto poco a poco, hasta quedar aletargado.

Viktor, no soltaba los brazos de su cuerpo, aprisionándolo en una posición incómoda.

Tenía miedo.

A pesar de tenerlo allí, lo recientemente vivido, había despertado nuevamente sus miedos.

Alertando sus sentidos, disparando sus recuerdos.

Embargándole de malas sensaciones, instalando un mal presentimiento en la boca de su estómago, uno que se negaba a irse, a pesar de la confirmación.

Durante la noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir bien, amanecieron con grandes ojeras y energía gastadas.

Se levantaron como autómatas, sin separarse el uno del otro, el platinado se negaba rotundamente a separarse de su compañero.

Subieron las escaleras a tropezones, y a la hora de ducharse, fue algo difícil, Viktor se las ingenió para no estar muy lejos, sin apartar la vista de este.

Aseados y ahora tomando el desayuno, sus semblantes decaídos no dejaban espacio a vistosidad del día, que se alumbraba hermosamente a través de las ventanas.

El silencio era desolador, y los ladridos de Makkachin, solo les indicaba el peso de su realidad.

La nipona había venido recoger al can, dejándoles su acostumbrado detalle, pero al observar sus rostros decaídos, no pudo evitar preocuparse.

Viktor y Yuuri, no separaban para nada sus manos, aferrando su agarre de forma enfermiza, como si sus vidas dependieran de mantenerlas de esa manera. Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá más grande, frente a la mayor.

Esta les miraba con intriga, comprendiendo en cierto modo el temor del ruso en que el otro se alejara, conocía su pasado gracias a Christophe, que le había comentado su caso cuando lo encontró hospitalizado en la clínica central.

Una mirada compasiva y una sonrisa comprensiva, ayudó a que estos pudieran dejarse hacer por ella.

La señora Hiroko, les abrazó con tanto amor y cariño, que ambos no pudieron contener por más tiempo su desasosiego, llorando como niños sobre sus hombros.

Los nervios permanecían, pero se sentían un poco más liberados gracias al gesto que la presente les había dado.

La mayor se había marchado hacía ya media hora, llevándose a Makkachin con ella, y ellos, permanecían sentados sobre el sofá, con sus miradas perdidas, suspirando aleatoriamente, llenando el cruel vacío que inundaba el lugar.

-No puedo estar bien Yuuri, y ahora menos, después de cómo te vi anoche.

Habló el ruso cansado, en tono vacilante.

-Todo está bien, Viktor, mírame, estoy aquí, contigo, no me he ido.

Declaró mirándole fijamente con sus ojos aguados, aferrándose a su mano, confirmando su presencia.

-Lo sé, pero es difícil, porque el miedo no se va, yo sé lo que vi, y pensar en perderte es horrible para mí.

Confiesa con su voz en un hilo, sintiéndose impotente ante la situación.

-No me perderás _–prometió en azabache._

-¡No te atrevas a prometer algo que no puedes cumplir, Yuuri!

El platinado alzó su voz, reflejándose temblorosa, casi rota.

-Lo cumpliré, aun si, si desaparezco, encontraré la manera de regresar, de encontrarte, lo prometo.

Casi juró entre lágrimas, que resultaban indetenibles a estas alturas.

-Me cuesta tanto aceptar esto, Dios, porque todo tiene que ser tan injusto.

Se quejó ante sus circunstancias, desbordándose en llanto sobre el azabache.

Ambos abrazados se quedaron dormidos el resto del día, despertando en horas de la tarde, aturdidos por el ruido de la calle, que se colaba por las ventanas.

La bruma se disipó minutos después, comprendiendo que se habían quedado dormidos sobre el mueble.

Se sentían un poco más calmados después de haber liberado la tensión, sus mentes se encontraban en blanco, siendo alertados por el tronar de sus estómagos.

Luego de preparar algo de comida, su amable vecina venía acompañada de una botella de licor y unos bollos y pasa bocas con alcohol, que obtuvo por completo la atención de estos.

La noche se había asomado bastante rápido, pero la amena charla que llevaban con la invitada, les había sacado algunas carcajadas, haciéndoles olvidar de sus pesares y del tiempo.

Suspiros y recuerdos gratos surgieron de los más grandes de la sala, el azabache, les escuchaba atentamente, atesorando importantes reseñas, reconociendo el valor de estos en el tono de voz con el que eran expresados.

Pero las palabras dadas por la mayor, reconfortó sus corazones de manera visible, no alejando el miedo, pero si mirándole desde otro punto de vista, porque el temor siempre estará, solo que de ellos está el permitir que les domine.

Nadie dice que esto sea fácil, solo que se aprende a sobrellevarlo.

-La vida consiste en tomar y dejar marchar, porque todo es prestado, nada es nuestro por mucho que nos aferremos a ello, _–suspiró_ –lo maravilloso de vivir, es que cuando dejas marchar lo que más amas, ello regresa a ti, del modo menos esperado, amar es libertad y castigo a la vez, pero el dolor es momentáneo, las lágrimas derramadas siempre serán recompensadas, porque la tristeza y el sufrimiento son pasajeros, en cambio la retribución es más duradera.

Ambos le miraban atentos, procesando sus palabras en reflexión, internalizándolas con sentido propio, apropiándose de la verdad en ella, tratando de aceptarlo sin que sus propios egoísmos y temores los arropen, permitiéndose ver todo desde un punto de vista ajeno al suyo propio.

Ciertamente duele, pero crecer y vivir, tampoco están exentos de ello, sin embargo aun así ofrecen los más hermosos momentos, que muchas veces se empolvan en nuestras memorias, y que sin duda jamás pierden su valor.

Ninguno de los dos desea simplemente ser un recuerdo, desean adentrarse en la piel del otro, permanecer en la vida del otro para siempre, tatuando sus rostros y su presencia de forma inalterable e imborrable.

Una petición pretenciosa, pero llena de tantas excusas que podrían justificarla, que no importa que tendrían que dar, aun así la misma nada no es suficiente.

Es una contraposición bastante ingeniosa, los ángeles supieron muy bien explicar su punto, solo había una salida para ello, pero aun no estaban preparados para ello.

Lo inminente estaba cerca, y aunque ya conocían lo que venía, se rehusaban, las palabras de la mayor mostraban una gran perspectiva, solo que no cuantificaba el dolor momentáneo, y lo peor de todo, dejar marchar.

Y ninguno de los dos quería dejar, o irse.

La mayor prosiguió con sus palabras, dejando que sus años hablaran por ella, porque ella entendía muy bien la situación que ambos atravesaban, no porque fuera adivina, sino que ambos son tan transparentes, que es imposible no darse cuenta que sus almas entrelazadas se niegan a separarse.

-Las cosas regresan a ti, por ello el dolor anterior, es un modo de limpiar nuestro pecados ocultos, porque estando sucios no podemos amar realmente, la semilla se ahogara una vez toque fondo, y lo que surja de ello sencillamente no es amor. _–Les miró con detenimiento _–No permitan que su propia inflexión les robe tan valioso gesto divino, ustedes se volverán a encontrar, lo digo como madre, como a quien los años le han enseñado, como a quien ha aprendido por las buenas y por las malas, como a quien permanece después de que la noche oscura se ha cernido sin piedad.

La mujer sonrió con una convicción vivida, impactando a ambos hombres que la escuchaban.

Ninguno hablo del tema después de ello, solo permanecieron bebiendo y compartiendo de forma amena, hasta que las horas más altas de la noche les impidieron permanecer por más tiempo.

El señor Katsuki, había venido a buscar a su esposa, que después de algunas cuantas copas, estaba mareada y necesitaba ayuda para regresar a casa.

Makkachin no regreso a casa esa noche, algunas vecinas junto a Milenka, se encargaron de tomar todo su tiempo junto a ellas. La noche de pijamas improvisada fue un éxito para el canido.

Al quedar solos, sus manos aún permanecían unidas, subieron a la habitación un poco intoxicados por la bebida consumida, no hubo protocolos o preparaciones, simplemente tiraron sus cuerpos sobre el gran colchón, rebotando de forma brusca, abrazándose fuertemente justo momentos ante de que el sueño les arropara por completo.

Al amanecer todo fue calmado, la brisa movía suavemente las cortinas, colándose por el lugar.

El sol estaba siendo arropado por las nubes. Viktor, apenas despertaba, aún era temprano, por lo que suspiró, volviendo a su posición inicial al lado del azabache.

Pero el tacto se sintió frío y podía claramente discernir que sus manos podían traspasar su piel.

Esto alarmó sus sentidos, llenándose de agobio y miedo, al mirar claramente lo que pasaba, el azabache estaba en las mismas condiciones en la que lo había visto la noche anterior, y este no mostraba signos de regresar de su sueño.

Sacudió el cuerpo del azabache varias veces, tratando de que este despertara, y nuevamente el pánico comenzaba a dominarle, sumergido en el miedo, sus ojos estaban inundados por las lágrimas, pero divisaba con rotundidad que este desaparecía entre sus brazos de modo muy lento.

Sus sollozos comenzaron a resonar más seguidos, y besos regados por el rostro del más bajo, le indicaban su evidente frialdad.

El tiempo resultaba inclemente, y Viktor no quería aceptarlo.

A pesar de reflexionarlo durante la noche, aún no se atrevía a admitir que era lo que tenía que hacer, negándose con rotundidad a que aquello en realidad sucediera.

Como hombre terco y aferrado a la vida, siguió en su puja por despertarlo, lográndolo casi diez minutos después.

Definitivamente, él se considera a sí mismo un cobarde.

Y no hay nada que quiera hacer para cambiarlo, se conforma con serlo, y más en esta ocasión.

No quiere quedarse solo.

A pesar de lo irónico que ahora resultaba, no le importaba, no se resignaría a perderlo, aunque no fuera así, era un cínico al denotarlo de esa manera. Pero todavía no era el tiempo.

Yuuri, despertó, consciente del llanto en el que otro se había sumido, deduciendo perfectamente lo que había pasado, suspiro con dolor, aferrándose fuertemente a los brazos de este.

Ya no había palabras que pudieran consolarle.

Solo una promesa que ya conocía, y que recitaría mil veces, con tal de verlo calmado, y liberado de la sombra de la soledad que buscaba ahogarlo.

Los temores no desaparecerían simplemente porque lo desearan, tenían que esforzarse más, entregar más, y ellos no lo entendían de esta forma. No aún.

La tarde se vio opacada por el bajo ánimo de Viktor, y su compañero.

Sus rostros lánguidos y sus miradas tristes, podían refleja el grado de frustración en la que estaban cernidos.

Durante el trascurso de sus actividades, algunos episodios sumaron más peso a sus preocupaciones.

Yuuri, en algunas ocasiones, sus extremidades se volvían traslucidas, impidiéndole esto tocar los objetos, sus movimientos se vieron más ligeros, y se quedaba sin habla, esto conmocionándole, y alterando sus nervios.

Las circunstancias se reflejaban duras, difíciles de sobrellevar, casi imposibles de digerir, y estas no accedían a la clemencia, avanzaban sin complacencia alguna.

Viktor, tenía sus labios maltratados, sus ojos hinchados por el llanto, su pulso estaba fuera de control y el desespero comenzaba a pasarle factura, ahuecando sus mejillas, demacrando su rostro.

El ruso se estaba hundiendo en una fosa sin fondo, negándose a escuchar o a entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Por instantes perdía la lucidez, la depresión dominaba la partida.

Y así continuaron los siguientes días, donde los episodios de trasparencias y desvanecimientos momentáneos del azabache eran más recurrentes y duraderos.

Yuuri, estaba completamente absorto en sus propio shock, impidiéndose ver más allá de lo que pasaba.

Ninguno de los dos se detenía a mirar con claridad lo que realmente sucedía.

Una semana se cumplía desde que las crisis habían comenzado, Viktor, había perdido peso, y el asiático, ya no mostraba claridad en sus pensamientos a causa del estado depresivo en el que había caído.

Ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a salir de la casa.

El lugar se encontraba sumido en un ambiente oscuro, tétrico, claramente invitado a la misma muerte a posarse sobre ella.

Aun sin ser esa la intensión, era lo que mostraba, causando que un escalofrío recorriera las entrañas, hundiéndolos más en su propia miseria.

El platinado estaba sentado sobre el suelo a un extremo de la sala, y su acompañante, estaba al otro lado, con su mirada puesta en Viktor, y a la vez a la nada.

Suspiros desolados escapaban del más alto, el otro parecía estar más muerto que vivo.

Sus rostros pálidos, sus labios agrietados, ojos vidriosos e hinchados por el llanto, con sombras evidentes de horas sin sueño, y una negación absoluta a parpadear, con el terror absoluto de que lo peor sucediera si esto ocurría.

Necesitaba una intervención externa, pero nada o nadie parecía notar o siquiera escuchar el grito de auxilio que estos de forma muda y evidente gritaban a los cuatro vientos.

El sentimiento de impotencia, frustración y desespero calaban cada vez más hondo, opacando los sentimientos puros nacidos de la gracia y la buena voluntad.

Viktor, apuñaba sus manos sin fuerzas, clavándose las uñas en sus palmas, desagarrando piel, dejando caer la sangre, manchando sus ropas.

El dolor emocional, traspasaba sus sentidos, enterrándose en su piel, es sus músculos, en sus venas, dañando su cordura, extralimitando su capacidad.

La presión de lo que sucedía recaía sobre él como miles de agujas que de forma acusadora traspasaban su cuerpo.

Aquello definitivamente comenzaba a matarlo de forma lenta.

El azabache perplejo e impotente se sumergía cada vez más en sus temores, esta vez aumentados debido a la vista desgarradora que daba el ruso.

Este sufría por los dos, y aunque intentaba reafirmar una y otra vez la promesa que había declarado, esta caía en saco roto, el otro se negaba a escucharlo, peor aún, a creerle.

Y eso dolía como el infierno, desangrando de forma muy lenta su corazón.

Ambos eran sus propios detractores.

Christophe, había llamado a su amigo varias veces por teléfono al ruso, incluso marcó a su casa y no recibía contestación alguna.

Se atrevió al final de la semana en acercarse a la residencia de este, su preocupación carcomía sus pensamientos, trayéndoles recuerdos nada gratos.

Vestigios de un pasado difícil y doloroso, en el que tuvo que actuar como apoyo, y mostro la parte enteramente humana y bondadosa de su ser, a ese amigo que necesitaba la intervención de una mano desinteresada y voluntariosa.

Suspiro por enésima vez esa tarde, Emil, estaba a su lado cerrando el negocio, y éste no paraba de marcar al teléfono del platinado, quien no contestaba por más que insistiera llamada tras llamada.

Ambos se entendieron después de una cálida mirada, era increíble la facilidad con la que podían hablarse sin palabras, sorprendiendo a los que les rodeaban y conocían.

Partieron rumbo a la casa del ruso, la noche ya se asomaba, pintando de estelas oscuras y estrelladas el cielo claro que se desvanecía tras esto.

El suizo tenía un extraño presentimiento, uno pesado y casi doloroso, instalado en su interior, dificultándole la respiración, dejándole un sabor amargo, como una especie de advertencia, una que aún no podía comprender.

Desde aquella tarde en la que ayudo al más alto a liberarse de su muy curioso e intrépido vecino, sabía que algo no iba bien, sus expresiones reflejaban una especie de terror imposible de descifrar.

Llegados a la casa del ruso, tocaron la puerta varia veces, pero nadie respondía a su llamado.

Luego de varios minutos de espera, recordó el ruco del ruso, este guardaba una llave de emergencia en la meseta colgante del porche delantero.

Luego de tomarla y abrir la puerta, estos entraron, encontrándose con la oscuridad y un desolador ambiente, las sombras cubrían todo el espacio, impidiéndoles mirar con suficiente atención todo lo que allí se encontraba.

Encendió la luz de la sala, que se encontraba al lado del llavero y el pechero, encontrándose dos bultos, uno a distancia del otro, recostados sobre la pared de la amplia sala.

Viktor, tenía su rostro oculto entre sus piernas, completamente recogidas y apretadas por sus brazos a su pecho. Dejando una imagen completamente vulnerable, dolorosa y atestada de abandono hacia sí mismo.

Chocando completamente los sentidos de los visitantes que le observaban anonadados.

Emil, miró con atención al azabache al otro lado de la sala. Este estaba envuelto en una manta gruesa, su cuerpo estaba completamente frío, sus ojos vidriosos y oscuros opacados por el rastro del llanto que achicaban su visión. Sus labios agrietados y su cuerpo dejaron un claro indicativo de poca lucidez.

Esto les alarmó, dejando que un grito de enojo y desconcierto escapara de sus bocas.

El suizo estaba que lloraba a causa de lo que veía, Emil, por suerte estaba para apoyarlo, y ayudarle.

Chris, conocía a su amigo, y sabía que se negaría a ser llevado al hospital para ser atendido, así que junto al castaño, lo levantaron del suelo, tratando de no ser bruscos, s cuerpo estaba entumecido a causa de la posición en la que estaba.

Lo llevaron a la habitación, recostándolo con suavidad sobre la cama. Este se quejaba por lo bajo a causa del dolor y la debilidad que presentaba. El rubio negaba incrédulo ante su estado, atendiéndole con suavidad.

El castaño, bajo a buscar al asiático, encontrándolo en el mismo lugar, pero esta vez ya no estaba ido, estaba llorando.

Se acercó lentamente a él, con cuidado y con sigilo, procurando no alterarlo, el otro se encontraba muy delicado y temía que pudiera desmayarse o que le causara alguna reacción contraproducente.

Por suerte el azabache reaccionó a su presencia una vez lo cargo entre sus brazos para trasladarlo a la habitación del platinado.

Yuuri, estaba muy ligero de peso y su rostro demacrado indicaba la pesada carga emocional que llevaba a cuestas.

Una vez dejado sobre la amplia cama junto al ruso, este giró su cuerpo, fijando su vista sobre su acompañante, que yacía dormido, relajado a comparación de más temprano.

Haciendo uso de su reserva de energía, le tomo de la mano, acercándola a su rostro, alimentándose del calor que esta emanaba, quedándose dormidos segundos después de esto, sin atreverse a soltarle.

Christophe, miraba aquello con sumo interés y desconcierto.

No entendía como dos seres tan opuestos podían venerarse de la manera en la que ellos lo hacían, y sobre todo en tan poco tiempo.

El conoció a Viktor, desde que llegó al pueblo, y pudo ver a primera instancia la razón por la que se había separado de su antiguo hogar, le acompaño en su dolor de modo inadvertido las primeras veces que le vio encerrado en su propia oscuridad, y cuando atento contra su propia vida la primera vez, optó por hacer las cosas de modo más cercano.

Incluso las dos veces que le siguieron en su intento por dejar este mundo, casi no logra salvarle, pero por suerte, el destino no estaba para cumplir tan egoísta intención.

Conoció a la señora Hiroko, la amable nipona que le ayudó a llevar los duros días en el hospital.

Luego de un grito desesperado expresado por su parte, el ruso, comenzó a responder de modo más conformista a la vida, aun a pesar de ello, seguía siendo perseguido por las viles sombras que entenebrecían su alma.

Él se había convertido en una parte importante de su vida para mantenerle cuerdo.

Por lo menos eso es lo que quiere creer.

El ruso se mantenía en un estado cerrado, adaptado hábilmente a su entorno, pero hermético en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Un ser socialmente cabal pero con defensas impenetrables.

Defensas con la que se acostumbró a lidiar.

Escucho el motivo por el que no apreciaba tales bendiciones de la vida, sus dos mundos habían sido apartados de modo súbito y sin misericordia de su lado, y esto contristo su corazón.

Resolvió en ser su apoyo siempre que lo necesitara, y solo una vez, conoció una sonrisa sin ánimo de parte de este.

Las fechas más difíciles para el ruso siempre fueron en las épocas de invierno, justo cuando el día más orquestado para todos, como el día de los enamorados se celebraba.

Los primeros días antes de la fecha, se sumía en una soledad impenetrable, y el solo podía mirar desde lejos, en caso de ayudar si fuera necesario.

Y justo cuando la fecha indicada llegaba, el ruso se desmoronaba por completo, obligándose el suizo mantenerse alerta. Ese era el día más difícil, en el cual no tenía un descanso para su cuerpo.

Su trabajo y su importante amigo solicitaban enteramente su atención, y el cómo mortal lidiaba con ello lo mejor que podía. Por suerte los últimos tres años, Emil Nekola, había llegado a su vida, resultando como un gran apoyo y pareja.

Como ahora, que él se quedaba a vigilar a su amigo y a su acompañante en la habitación mientras el preparaba algo suave, para que estos al despertar repusieran energías.

Le intrigaba la presencia del asiático en el lugar, porque desconocía absolutamente de donde se le hacía conocido, y su llegada había generado ciertos cambios bastante notables en el ruso.

Él desconocido Yuuri, había logrado en tan muy poco tiempo, lo que él mismo en años le había costado conseguir.

Que el ruso abriera su corazón.

El día de la feria, estaba completamente anonadado, a pesar de las bromas expresadas, Viktor, jamás asistía a las actividades a pesar de las múltiples amenazas expuestas.

Incluso mirarle sonreír parecía un poema, uno de esos que resultaban característicos de un humor negro, casi imposibles de entender, pero fáciles de tomar a la ligera.

Y su amigo, no era esa clase de persona.

El ruso tenía bien plantados sus sentidos, a pesar de estar en una bruma de sentimientos negativos y de mostrarse invencible en el exterior.

Los principios del platinado, hablaban mucho de su correcta manera de dirigirse ante la vida, una muestra de ello, la tienda que maneja y la forma de tratar a sus clientes, sin duda alguna un ejemplar social, libre de grietas siniestras.

La presencia del azabache, resultaba enigmática, misteriosa, luminosa pero indescifrable.

Y esto le dejaba un sabor amargo, a pesar de desear lo mejor para el más alto, no quería verlo destrozado, justo como ahora se encontraba.

Solo que en este caso, no era solo el ruso el que se encontraba deplorable, sino también su acompañante, causándole desasosiego y una inminente preocupación.

No lograba concretar los hechos, o por lo menos encontrarle sentido, y so le estaba causando un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Se frotó varias veces su cien, agotado por no ver cordura en los hechos que ahora vive, pero llegaría al fondo de ello. O eso espera.

La avena y la sopa estaban ya listas, puestas en sus respectivos platos sobre una bandeja, siendo dirigidos a la habitación del ruso.

Emil, se encontraba recostado sobre el mueble sin apartar la vista de ambos durmientes sobre la amplia cama. Chris, dejó la bandeja en el escritorio, sentándose junto a su pareja.

Miró con atención las facciones del desconocido, Yuuri, se le hacía inusualmente conocido, pero le era imposible concordar con alguno al que haya visto alguna vez.

Desconocía la buena voluntad del hombre que dormía junto a su amigo y necesitaba tener todo claro.

Minutos más tarde de meditar, Emil le tomaba de la mano, ofreciéndole su calor de una forma comprensiva, alentándole a mantenerse tranquilo, su pareja le conocía muy bien.

Ambos se miraban con ternura, cuando el quejido del ruso llamo su atención, este había despertado.

El rubio se levantó rápidamente para ayudarle a levantarse, este estaba débil y no permitiría que se viera lastimado a causa de su propia torpeza.

Con cuidado le llevó al baño, ayudándole a asearse, el platinado se mantenía obediente, dejándose hacer por este en total confianza.

Y este simple gesto, el suizo quedo impresionado. Viktor, jamás se dejaba hacer por nadie, y por inercia miró al cuerpo durmiente aun sobre la cama, regresando su vista a su amigo, y su cálculo comenzaba a tener la primera ecuación.

Reconociendo el primer cambio, como un avance inesperadamente positivo.

Luego de ayudarle a limpiar, estaban nuevamente en la habitación, el ruso, no despegó su mirada del azabache, permitiéndose observarle con atención.

Luego de varios segundos de escrutinio, un suspiro desganado y pesado salió de su boca, miro a su alrededor un poco más consciente de su entorno, viéndose invadido.

Un grito ahogado de sorpresa escapó de él, haciendo que la sangre bombeara con rapidez en su corazón, despertando por completo sus sentidos.

Christophe y Emil, le miraban preocupados y este simple reflejo fue suficiente para entender la razón de su presencia frente a él.

Inclino su cabeza avergonzado por haberles hecho sentir así, pero nada podía hacer para evitarlo, él estaba peor que ellos, por el que reposaba sobre su cama.

Miró sus manos tratando de recordar cómo llegó hasta allí, y el pánico se tornó sobre su rostro, alarmando a los presentes.

Se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de Yuuri, que reposaba tranquilamente, buscando desesperadamente su calor. Se abrazó a él, aferrándose con fuerza, creando miles de preguntas a los observadores.

Sin embargo, no se separó de este, moviéndose de forma intranquila, causando que el azabache se despertara asustado.

Viktor, toco su rostro, calmándole, susurrándole palabras suaves e íntimas, inentendibles para los demás.

El asiático se había tranquilizado, soltando suspiro bajos abrazado al cuerpo del ruso, que no se separaba de él. Él mismo le había llevado al baño para asearse y arreglarse, volviendo a estar nuevamente tendidos sobre la cama.

Chris, resoplo mortificado por la insólita dependencia de su amigo con su acompañante, incluso el sentirse ignorado estaba comenzando a notar su vena peligrosa.

La exigencia de sus estómagos por alimento, hizo que el platinado se levantara para tomar la bandeja sobre el escritorio, acercándola con sutilidad al azabache, que le miraba con una sonrisa agradecida.

Las mejillas sonrojadas del asiático, colmaron la incredulidad del suizo, que sentía su cabeza reventar con tanta nueva información comprobada por sus propios medios.

Viktor y Yuuri, temblaban sin control, impidiéndole esto tomar los cubiertos para comer, limitándose a tratar de tomar de la tasa directamente, pero resultaba más difícil.

Emil, viendo la frustración de estos, se movió a misericordia, dejando de ser un neto observador. Ayudándoles a que estos pudieran comer.

Las primeras cucharadas de sopa fueron para el ruso, que agradecía con infinita emoción reflejada en su rostro, tan valioso gesto.

Chris, sintiéndose movido por el gesto de su pareja, se acercó al asiático, ayudándole a sorber la avena que había preparado.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación, el platinado permanecía abrazado al más bajo, y este no soltaba su agarre.

La pareja visitante, se encontraban frente a ellos, con sus brazos cruzados, exigiendo una clara explicación, sin mudar su semblante preocupado.

Viktor, tragó grueso por la tensión formada en la habitación, el rostro de su amigo, mostraba evidentemente su incredulidad ante el asunto, y a su vez pedían de forma clara, casi rogaban, que le hiciera entender lo que realmente pasaba.

El ruso casi lloró por esto, pero se contuvo, se sentía agotado para caer nuevamente sobre su propia miseria.

Yuuri, no dejaba de mirar hacia los nuevos ocupantes de la habitación, alternando su mirada al ruso consecuentemente, intentando entender lo que pasaba.

Él no era realmente ignorante, solo que su cerebro aún se encontraba nublado a causa del agotador llanto al que se sometió largas horas atrás.

El suizo carraspeo fuertemente, captando la atención del platinado, que momentáneamente se había dispersado. Emil, miraba aquello expectante, sintiendo que todo no tendría sentido, aun si las palabras intentaran darle coherencia.

El ruso se sentían abrumado por los nervios, pero el toque suave de Yuuri, le permitió iniciar el motivo por el que los otros le miraban, explicando de forma clara y pausada todos los detalles.

El confiaba en Christophe, de forma plena, más aun, después de que este se atrevió a mantenerle con vida, cuando no quería seguir viviendo.

El rubio conocía detalles de su vida que nadie además de sus familiares sabía, su cercanía le ha ayudado a sobrellevar la vida con calma, superándose día con día, a través del trabajo como un medio distractor influyente.

Por él pudo conocer que no estaba solo, y es un pilar fundamental en la vida que formado en este nuevo lugar al que se ha escapado, al que ha encontrado una forma de sobrellevar la pesada carga que había tomado aún sin ser suya.

El rostro del suizo pasaba desde el asombro a la incredulidad y al escepticismo, a la tristeza, a la comprensión y la curiosidad. Todos ellos, paseados y expresados de maneras diferentes, Chris, es un ser totalmente trasparente, y eso era lo que le había permitido al ruso, aceptar su cercanía.

Emil, permanecía inexpresivo, escuchando atentamente, sopesando las palabras, estudiando los detalles, permitiéndose entender lo que no tiene lógica.

Todo parecía imposible de creer, pero la prueba estaba ante sus ojos.

Yuuri, estaba allí con ellos, mirándoles con fijeza, y su cuerpo estaba tomando nuevamente el trasparentes tono fantasmal, que afirmaba con evidente realismo, las palabras del platinado.

Viktor, temblaba al verlo en ese estado, aunque a estas atura ya debía de haberlo aceptado, aun su cerebro no lo procesaba del todo.

Emil y Chris, quedaron mudos por la prueba irrefutable que el azabache ofrecía ante sus ojos, se miraban entre sí, procesando todo poco a poco.

El rubio diez minutos después, no tardó en hacer preguntas, todas ella capciosas, comprobando la veracidad, concordando detalles, que resultaron creíbles y acertados.

Yuuri, era absolutamente real, y la curiosidad vibrando entre sus venas, le dejaron sentir la fría piel del azabache, deslizando sus manos por sus mejillas, rosando su cuello, palpando su espalda, y apretando con interés su trasero.

Esto hizo crispar al asiático, que se alejó rápidamente de él, en un grito nervioso.

Emil, rio pícaro ante lo hecho por su pareja, que al final no dejaba de ser bastante espontaneo y creativo.

El suizo se mostró descarado, rompiendo el tenso ambiente, y Viktor, respiro tranquilo después de esto.

Estos aceptaron su explicación, creyendo de forma fiel a sus palabras, y este gesto traspasó las defensas del ruso, haciéndole llorar de como un niño, mientras era abrazado por todos los integrantes en la habitación.

**11**

Viktor, aún no se acostumbraba a los constantes episodios de trasparencia del azabache, que cada vez eran más recurrentes.

Y los ataques de pánico del ruso, habían comenzado a disminuir, Yuuri, de alguna manera, se encargó de hacerle entender su error.

Todo había comenzado al expresarle lo roto que se sentía al ver que lo poco que habían construido se había venido abajo por un detalle que habían pasado por alto.

El olvido.

Un suspicaz e intencionado detalle, que estaba ganando un importante terreno y estaba por derribar las estructuras erigidas.

Pues esta misma vino a ser como la humedad después de un fuerte torrencial, que se filtra por las paredes, agrietándolas, manchándolas, opacando su belleza, relegándolas completamente al abandono.

El ruso abrió sus ojos inmensamente, soltando un jadeo desgarrado, que hizo frenar en seco sus pensamientos autodestructivos.

El mismo lo estaba permitiendo.

Comenzaba a abandonar su alma a la oscuridad.

Comprendiendo al fin el llanto de su compañero ante su suplica.

A la promesa.

Su cuerpo tembló impotente, entrando en las tres fases de forma inmediata.

La negación, tratando de encontrar miles de excusas que refutaran su actual estado.

La mortificación, reconocerlo sin permitirse vacilación alguna a un pensamiento positivo, el enojo comenzaba a causar estragos.

Y finalmente, la confrontación, una aceptación medida y aquejada que trazaba líneas divisorias entre el pasado y el presente.

Cometer errores es humanamente lo más justificado, pero también es una instancia a la que alma no mira con agrado, la culpa es más poderosa, y de allí el nacimiento de la propia condenación.

Y un error de tal magnitud a estas alturas, en la que ambos estaban por perderse, pasaría a ser el mayor de los castigos impuestos.

Yuuri, no estaba dispuesto, menos ahora, que estaba por cumplirse la profecía de los celestinos.

Porque él pudo entenderlo en medio de sus sueños, el regresaría, y era una promesa real.

Los ángeles no mienten.

El grito desesperado de más bajo, había ayudado a reconocer los tópicos importantes de su encuentro.

La superación de un pasado doloroso, la sanidad de un alma rota, la apreciación de los recuerdos más notables y el reconocimiento del amor por encima de cualquier circunstancia.

Un amor transparente, real y único.

Aquel que no consigues en una relación superficial, en un arrebato juvenil y mucho menos en la demostración vana de detalles materiales que no sacian el alma.

Sino el que consigues en los detalles más íntimos, en la entrega menos esperada, en el gesto y la acción desinteresada.

Uno que puedes descubrir si te sientas a mirar con calma, sin distracciones y afanes.

Porque el tiende a veces a ser como esa mariposa de vistoso colorido que se cierne sobre ti cuando no lo esperas. Porque no es cuando la humana capacidad lo pide o desesperadamente lo busca, es justo cuando se mantiene expectante frente a la sabiduría de la vida, y el anhelo tiritando sobre la piel.

Y nuevamente el platinado lloró, desahogando sus tormentos, rompiendo sus propias estructuras y vanidades, soltándose del orgullo innato, derramándose como un hombre débil a los brazos del otro, quien le acompañaba en la misma solicitud.

Ambos se liberaron a sí mismos.

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir lentamente, y los detalles menos pensados, comenzaron a tomar tanta importancia que comenzaban a antojarse eternos.

Una sonrisa, un gesto, un roce, un beso.

Todos ellos con un valor infinito, resguardados en un importante lugar.

Además, algo había cambiado desde aquella noche, en la que pudo abrirse ante sus dos amigos más cercanos.

Ya no estaba solo.

Y gracias a Yuuri, pudo reconocer el valor que tenía ante los ojos de estos, sintiéndose parte de algo, parte de sus vidas.

Un espacio en su corazón había sido aperturado, alivianando su dolor, abriendo sus ojos un poco más, luego de todo la oscuridad que le había cegado.

Las circunstancias resultaban ser expertas distractoras, alejando la vista de lo más importante, relegando al olvido lo que las promesas y los juramentos tienen el poder de hacer.

Las promesas son para un futuro cercano, con un valor sentimental importante.

Los juramentos son eternos, que se sellan en el espíritu y marcan nuestras vidas.

En esto, las palabras del azabache comenzaban a tener peso, enterrándose firmemente en su memoria, ayudándole a calmar sus miedos, lenta y progresivamente, aceptando aun sin desearlo lo que los días traían para él.

Con ello en mente, las cosas avanzaron con calma, contando las horas, los minutos, como granitos de arena que se juntaban el uno sobre el otro, formando un montón para una nueva cuenta.

Sus manos y su cuerpo se balanceaban permanentemente alrededor del asiático, tomando todo lo que puede de él.

Grabando cada reacción, cada gesto, cada expresión, cada palabra, absolutamente todo lo que pudiera, sin dejar descanso a su memoria.

Aceptar lo que venía estaba siendo duro de admitir, pero el apoyo se mantenía firme, y las palabras del azabache tenían peso.

Ya se cumplía la mitad de la tercera semana, y las cosas comenzaban a mostrarse más drásticas, al punto que se han negado a salir de la casa.

Chris y su pareja, estaban con ellos todas las tardes después del trabajo, ayudando al ánimo del platinado en gran manera, impidiéndoles a los dos, dejarse hundir en la depresión momentánea.

La compañía resultaba ser un arma poderosa para vencer las crisis del desasosiego repentino.

Yuuri, también ha sido ayudado en ello, a pesar de mostrarse calmado después de las palabras de aliento que el mismo ofrecía a los otros, más para mantenerse cuerdo.

Este se había resignado, porque estaba completamente seguro de que haría hasta lo imposible por estar nuevamente con él.

El jueves por la tarde, luego de dejar a Makkchin, con la señora Hiroko, ambos estaban sentados el uno frente al otro, en los muebles azules que resaltaban en medio de la sala, mirándose con profundo sentir, rosando sus rodillas, aferrándose al agarre de sus manos desnudas, calmando sus propios nervios.

Habían pactado tomarse las cosas con suma calma, alentando a sus corazones para no caer en la desesperación.

Y al parecer estaba funcionando.

El silencio estaba siendo opacado por los suspiros sueltos, que ambos dejaban escapar, el ambiente era agradable a pesar de que la preocupación no se separaba de ellos.

Una música de piano sonaba en el fondo, la radio permanecía siempre encendida, rellenando los espacios de todo el lugar, permitiéndoles relajarse a través de las suaves notas que orquestaba.

Viktor, tomo la palabra, acariciando con vehemencia las manos del otro en un gesto de cariño sincero, de paz.

Atribuyendo un agradecimiento interno, y a su vez un ruego interventor.

-Yuuri, _–le nombro, dejando un beso suave sobre sus nudillos_ –tu presencia ha significado tanto para mí en tan poco tiempo, _–respiró profundo, conteniendo el llanto que se asomaba por sus ojos ya vidriosos_ –que no hay nada que pueda decir para describir todo lo que me has permitido conocer, todo lo que has derribado, todo lo que me has dado.

-Vik… _–intentó hablar, sintiendo que sus palabras se ahogaban en su garganta._

_El ruso negó, impidiéndole a que hablara_ –no, Yuuri, has sido el mejor regalo que el cielo me pudo haber dado, todo esto, resulta imposible de creer, de tantas cosas _–riendo al aire_ –que pudieron haberme concedido, has sido la mejor resolución… has traspasado mis barreras, todo de manera tan única, que no sé cómo pasó, _–las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, surcando sus mejillas, llegando al vacío _–me da tanto miedo perderte, tanto terror no tenerte a mi lado, que todo esto resulte simplemente un sueño, que al despertar todo haya sido una mentira.

Confesó el platinado, tembloroso por el llanto.

El azabache lloraba, soltando hipidos bajos, conmovido por las palabras que el ruso le expresaba.

-Pero sé que si sigo con mi terquedad, rehusándome a que se cumpla lo que ya ha sido predispuesto por los ángeles, te perderé para siempre...

Hizo una pausa reflexiva…

-Comprendí las palabras de la señora Katsuki, después de reflexionarlo profundamente, y yo tengo que confiar de forma absoluta en la promesa que me diste, poner mi fe en ella, en ti, porque si esto ocurrió como un propósito divino para sacarme del abismo y salvarme de la perdición, entonces…

Apretó más su agarre, pegándola a sus labios, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran con libertad, soltando la pesada carga.

Su cuerpo temblaba, su respiración se notaba pesada, la aceptación resultaba muy difícil de admitir.

-¡Rayos!, ¿porque es tan difícil?, todo es tan claro ahora, pero a mi corazón le resulta imposible hacerlo, _–hablaba intentando no sonar tan roto como se sentía_ –no creo poder soportar esto, Yuuri, no puedo…

El ruso se mostraba desesperado, arrodillándose frente al asiático, el otro reacciono sorprendido a ello, soltando su agarre, tomándole de sus mejillas, mirando fijamente a sus ojos.

Viktor, no dejaba de llorar, y Yuuri, le seguía en su misma entrega, permitiendo valorar la exclusividad del momento.

-Es que te has metido tanto en mí, que me resulta impos… –suspiro –sé que es imposible, amar en tan poco tiempo, sentir esto que siento en solo días, en realidad no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero sé que este sentimiento que aprieta mi corazón, es real, es verdadero, y Yuuri, no quiero que desaparezca.

El azabache asintió totalmente conmovido, sintiendo que su corazón estallaría, que podría morir y revivir allí mismo, sus palabras llenaron por completos sus sentidos, haciéndole sentir pleno, a gusto.

-No lo hará, mientras creas en ello _–le abrazo con fuerza_ –jamás desaparecerá.

Ambos confortaron sus almas, transicionando en esta declaración, mudando sus antiguas pieles, cambiando sus seres.

Como mortales, humanos de afectos y verdades, aceptaron su porvenir, ligándose a través de las arras que compartían.

Invaluables anillos, que intercambiaron para completar su juramento, en una inscripción conocida, que describía sus intenciones y definían un tiempo valioso.

Elevándolo como una oración que desafía las ordenes divinas, pero que complementan perfectamente el propósito de una larga vida.

"_**Nuestra historia es para siempre"**_

Unieron sus manos, abrazando los anillos entre sus dedos, que brillaban impolutos reflejando su valor, su gran valor.

Despertaron juntos, recibiendo de lleno la humedad de la mañana, era bastante temprano y las aves trinaban a lo lejos, dándole la bienvenida al nuevo día.

Ninguno de los dos quería separarse, sus cuerpos permanecían abrazados, recibiendo el calor del otro, y Makkachin, aun dormía en la cama junto a ellos, calentando sus pies con su espesa cabellera enrulada.

Sonrieron en completa comodidad, y a conocimiento de ambos, nevaría al atardecer.

Se prepararon para bajar a la planta baja, escuchando la puerta ser tocada escandalosamente.

Estos se miraron entre sí, confundidos, pero la voz de la señora Hiroko, regañado a su nieta les aclaro rápidamente el pensamiento.

Yuuri, les abrió la puerta recibiéndolas en la sala, la pequeña nipona, sin prestar atención corre directamente al can, abrazándole y abarrotándole de caricias que hicieron al animal ladrar feliz.

La mayor, rio avergonzada, pero Viktor, le miró comprensivo, atendiéndola con una sonrisa amable.

Milenka, venía a despedirse de Makkachin, ya que se iría por unos días a su pueblo natal, a visitar la tumba de sus abuelos paternos, junto a su madre y sus abuelos. Parte de su costumbre familiar.

Esta les dejo unos dulces tradicionales, y les beso a cada uno en la mejilla, prometiendo regresar en pocos días, para seguir llenándolo de detalles hasta hacerlos reventar.

Era un propósito que ella graciosamente lo pintaba como malvado, y a ciencia cierta ese era su plan. Simple.

Luego de despedirse en un abrazo sentido, se marcharon, la más pequeña lloraba porque no podía llevarse al can con ella, pero ni modo, pronto lo volvería a ver.

Estos ingerían sus alimentos en una charla trivial, carente de significados, riendo para ellos, hablando de detalles frescos, y de acontecimientos pasados.

Viktor, contaba aun con cierta emoción compungida, recuerdos valiosos, que cambiaron su vida durante su Juventud, el azabache le miraba absorto, perdiéndose en su voz, imaginando sus recuerdos conforme a las vislumbradas descripciones que el otro le había dado.

Habían decidido caminar alrededor de la cuadra, rodeando la casa, las nubes no cedían su espacio al sol, la brisa se tornaba más fría con las horas, y estos se concedían en medio de la caminata, la compañía perfecta.

Sus manos entrelazadas no dejaban de enviar múltiples corrientes agradables, entibiándolos, sonriendo en complicidad por el cariñoso e íntimo gesto.

Miraban a su alrededor, aprendiéndose de memoria las calles, las casas, los vecinos, el cielo, la naturaleza, todo en una hermosa escena, que se oficiaba romántica con destellos vibrantes.

Regresaron a casa sin prisa, descubriendo la visita del rubio y su pareja esperándoles a la puerta.

Viktor y Yuuri, sonrieron avergonzados, la risa picara del suizo los últimos día les causaba eso, entre ellos se había creado un ambiente familiar, y su cercanía era más que bienvenida.

Una especie de amor que el ruso como un ciego por años había ignorado y que ahora palpaba con sensatez.

Amistad sin dobles intensiones, real, probada a través de las dolorosas experiencias, que no apagaron su sentir, sino que permaneció vivo, extendiéndose a terrenos desconocidos, domando a los miedos y revelándose contra las sombras.

Christophe Giacometty, era ese ángel sin alas, más humano que ente, que le había impedido conocer a la muerte, brindándole la mano de consuelo siempre que la necesitaba, ofreciéndole su hombro sin pedir nada a cambio.

Y ahora que lo veía, aprecia y agradece su gran valentía y dedicación.

Un gran amigo. Un hermano.

La tarde se pintó vistosa, la película que miraron era una mezcla de acción, comedia y romance que les sacó tormentosas risas con lágrimas, regando con ello las palomitas que el suizo había preparado.

Yuuri, yacía sentado entre las piernas del ruso, disfrutando junto a ellos las divertidas escenas que se mostraban en la gran pantalla de la nueva televisión, que Emil, había traído para actualizar la carcacha vieja que el platinado tenía.

Un repentino viento helado se coló en la oscura sala de cine improvisada, haciendo que un escalofrío enchinara sus pieles.

Viktor, pudo ver claramente de que trataba aquello, el azabache, comenzaba a volverse invisible, sintiéndose más ligero entre su cuerpo.

A pesar de la evidente preocupación, las manos del otro se apresuraron a tomarle de sus mejillas, calmando su respiración en un susurro suave y sonriente que le alentó a mantenerse aliviado.

Emil y Chris, les miraba con un deje de pesar, preocupados a partes iguales por ambos, pues le habían tomado especial cariño al asiático, que resultaba imposible de no querer una vez que se sonrojaba.

El ruso abrazó con fuerza a su casi invisible compañero, manteniendo su compostura.

El más bajo emitía palabras suaves, que imploraban al otro un acuerdo congeniado.

Este escuchaba atentamente, asintiéndole tal como lo hizo la primera vez, conteniendo el llanto, suspirando en respuesta.

-Pronto regresaré _–sonreía_ –así que no puedes olvidarte de pasear a Makkachin todas las tardes, dejar ese rostro serio y sonreír ante la luz del día, tienes buenos amigos así que comparte con ellos, pero no dejes que Chris te toque demás.

Dijo, haciendo sonreír al nombrado, que se hizo el ofendido en respuesta.

-La señora Hiroko, va extrañar mi partida, así que tú te encargaras de decirle que me fui de vacaciones a la playa solo, porque tu no me dejabas siquiera para respirar, que le traeré de recuerdo una foto de mi piel bronceada para que el Señor Toshiya, compita con eso.

-Ella de seguro adoraría esa foto, pero yo querría una copia para…

El castaño le miró mal, y el suizo se rio descarado ante eso, Viktor, no pudo soltar una risilla menuda, su amigo resultaba ser muy ocurrente.

-Está bien, pro si sabes que no es real ¿verdad?

-Déjame disfrutar, una fantasía sana y gratuita de ti en tangas, no es todos los días.

Todos rieron esta vez, el rubio había logrado su cometido.

-No lo dejes solo ni un momento, por favor.

Pidió el azabache al suizo, quien asintió, confirmando su respuesta por tercera vez.

-Emil, gracias por cuidar de ambos, eres un hombre de gran corazón, así que espero no olvides enseñarme la receta de esas tartaletas la próxima vez, porque te aseguro que las preparare mejor que tú.

Prometió en un desafío personal, uno que ambos conocían, ya que los últimos días estos se la pasaban inventando recetas caceras, mientras el suizo y el platinado les vigilaban desde la mesa del comedor.

-Yuuri, eres mi luz, no te alejes tan pronto. Mantente a mi lado.

Rogaba Viktor, en un intento por detener el tiempo, porque este no se fuera.

El ambiente se notaba deprimente, pero estos no permitían que así se mantuviera.

La noche había llegado más pronto de lo esperado, y el frío que repentinamente había entrado en un principio por las ventanas, ahora que el castaño las había despejado, dejaban la magnífica vista de la nieve caer hermosamente alrededor, arropando las casas, bañando el jardín.

Yuuri, apreció la vista con tanta devoción, que sus ojos se aguaron de grabarla, nunca una escena tan fría había provocado tanto calor en su corazón.

Los presentes suspiraron conmovidos, el azabache flotaba entre ellos, sus pies ya no se miraban, y una estela blanca y luminosa le rodeaba.

Tomo la mano del ruso, aspirando con fuerza se motivó a llevar todos al jardín trasero, quería admirar los copos de nieve caer con sutileza al suelo, mientras estaba con el platinado sentado en el banco del lugar.

Viktor, obedeció a su gesto, sentía la fantasmal frialdad en sus manos, y contuvo el aliento largos segundos por ello.

Quería llorar, le era inevitable enfrentarse a la despedida, todos sus sentidos lo gritaban, y ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Bajaron con lentitud las escaleras del jardín, que rechinaron quejumbrosas por el peso del ruso. La vista estaba cubierta por la nieve en algunas partes, el banco les esperaba solitario, bajo los árboles, invitándoles junto a él.

Makkachin, les seguía fielmente, alternando su corta vista a sus guiadores. Ladrando en compañía, permitiéndose ser libre junto a ellos.

Los pasos eran lentos, el más alto se rehusaba a llegar al banco, todo bajo la luz de la noche resultaba solitario, y no quería enfrentarse a aquello una vez más.

Yuuri, se sentía tan ligero, se veían tan joven, tan brillante, que su sola esencia llenaba el lugar.

Extrañaría ese hermoso jardín, observarlo al atardecer en compañía de su querido ruso.

El más alto suspiró rompiendo la ensoñación del azabache, trayéndolo a la cruel realidad que el momento les indicaba. Este le miró comprensivo, mitigando con una expresión suave la tristeza distractora que impedía observar la belleza que la noche le regalaba.

Viktor, se relajó por esto, no podía permitirse que todo aquello se convirtiera en una noche llena de oscuras esperanzas.

Llegaron al banco, y el ruso tomo asiento a petición del su espectral acompañante, quien sonreía con un brillo especial ante la luz de la noche.

Perdió su vista en ello, grabando a fuego su rostro, su innata inocencia.

Las lágrimas resultaba imposibles de contener, escapándose algunas de ellas, resbalando sobre sus mejillas, empapando su rostro de forma inevitable, sintiendo el viento congelarlas antes de caer al suelo.

No se atrevía a levantar su vista una vez que esta se había nublado, pero el toque ligero del azabache, le instó a levantar su mirada, pidiéndole que no dejara de mirarle, regalándole el más hermoso recuerdo del azul de su mirar.

Sus orbes esmeraldas, y los vinotinto del otro, se mantuvieron fijos por unos incontables segundos, Yuuri, sujetaba las manos juntas de su compañero, atesorando ese momento, aligerando el sonido de su corazón.

Christophe y Emil, les miraban desde la distancia, aun dentro de la casa, abrazados el uno al otro, con sus rostros envueltos en lágrimas traicioneras, que afirmaban convertirse en un torrente sin fin.

Makkchin, yacía sentado obedientemente frente al platinado, situado estratégicamente entre sus piernas, afincando su cabeza sobre su muslo, acompañándole y regalándole gestos de cariño, mostrándole su apoyo.

El can es un buen amigo, uno fiel y único.

La nieve comenzaba a cubrir más terreno, cayendo con fluidez, regando con detalle el jardín.

Ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada, dejando que una sonrisa floja y emotiva se dibujara notablemente, alivianando la tensa tristeza que amenazaba con opacar el momento.

Ambos sacudieron sus cabezas dispersando sus pensamientos, sus ojos completamente vidriosos delataban su sentir, ellos dos eran completamente almas transparentes.

La apariencia traslucida del azabache, era cada vez más notoria, la ropa había desaparecido, dejando que una capa estelar cubriera su cuerpo, dejando a la vista únicamente la forma de su cuerpo, flotando a través de la fina capa.

Comenzaba a hacer más frío, y los labios del ruso temblaban, el tacto del otro, solo le dejaba un leve cosquilleo, indicando que desaparecía con más rapidez.

El viento susurraba a su alrededor, y el canido solo dejaba pequeños quejidos tratando de consolar a su humano compañero. El de alguna manera percibía el estado de ánimo, y en pequeñas lamidas, intentaba consolarle.

No había palabras para expresar, solo un silencio entendido, que ameritaba fortaleza, valentía, y una despedida, y de eso, Viktor, estaba necesitando, alargando lo más que podía el asunto entre manos.

Yuuri, suspiro sonoramente, atrayendo hacia sí mismo la atención del ruso, que se había encontrado dispersas los últimos minutos, entendía a la perfección su negación, pero no podía quedarse, aunque lo anhelara y deseara con todo su ser.

Necesitaba irse, para poder regresar.

Y lo haría, no importa cuánto tiempo le llevase.

Viktor, le miró suplicante, intentando persuadirle, y eso le desarmaba por completo.

La promesa estaba hecha, el tiempo no perdonaba, su cuerpo se desvanecía con más rapidez, dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de juramento delante de su compañero.

Viktor, derramo un último suspiro lloroso, y el azabache se aferró a su cuello en un abrazo significativo.

El cosquilleo de las sensaciones que los brazos fantasmales brazos del otro estremecieron su ser.

Su corazón se sintió confortado, declarando en un susurro sumamente íntimo la más pura verdad.

Una palabra que marcaría sus destinos y sus memorias, fragmentando sus almas, y uniéndolas en un punto sin retorno, ambos se entrelazaron, cuando Yuuri, respondió de la misma manera.

Haciendo que el llanto se volviera cálido y entrañable, relegando por completo el sentimiento de abandono que ahogo por instantes el corazón de ruso.

"_**Te Amo"**_

Una vez confesada, el tiempo se detuvo, sellando y entrelazando sus espíritus.

Una luz brillante salió de ellos, grabando sus sentimientos a fuego en el corazón.

Y con esto, Viktor, fue totalmente libre.

Yuuri, le regaló una última sonrisa, despidiéndose tras el recuerdo de su promesa.

Su cuerpo se desvaneció con el viento, perdiéndose en los copos de nieve que caían dispersas de las nubes, enviando hondas cálidas que envolvieron al ruso, desapareciendo finalmente en la oscuridad de la noche.

**12**

Los días pasaron sintiéndose sombríos, llenos de incertidumbre, desoladores.

Viktor, se encerró así mismo, abandonándose, impidiéndose ser ayudado.

Lloraba todas las noches, y podía escucharse sus quejas más allá de la habitación, inclusive fuera de las cuatro paredes de la casa.

Su suizo amigo, que como hombre de palabra, cumplía con su trato, estaba al pendiente de él, y ya no hallaba que hacer para sacarle de su estado, el ruso se negaba a su cuidado, este se había descuidado totalmente.

Su melena plateada había crecido, notándose áspera y sin brillo, su rostro se miraba rasposo, su barba había crecido, sus labios agrietados, las profundas ojeras que llegaban hasta sus pómulos, estaba más delgado que al principio, una imagen añejada y completamente opuesta a su habitual sobriedad.

Esto tenía preocupado a Chris y a Emil, su pareja, que no sabían que más hacer para que este pudiera por lo menos, siquiera responderles.

Viktor, no hablaba, sumiéndose en un absoluto mutismo que impedía la comprensión de sus acompañantes para poder atenderle.

La señora Hiroko, había regresado de su viaje más pronto de lo esperado, pasándoles a saludar rápidamente, sin poderse enterar enteramente de lo que sucedía.

Esta había sido llamada por el jefe del Hospital Central, por el caso de su hijo.

Esta dio la noticia al rubio y a su pareja, quienes prometieron pasar a saludarle en algún momento, no lográndolo hacer, aun a pesar de haber transcurrido dos meses de lo acontecido.

Chris, estaba desesperado por no saber qué hacer, odiaba que su amigo pasara por tanto dolor, que sufriera.

Emil, se turnaba junto a su pareja para cuidarle durante el día y la noche, y ya por cumplirse el tercer mes, se sentían totalmente agotados, impotentes, el ruso se estaba entregando a la muerte.

Una noche el ruso se encontraba hundido en el pozo de su llanto, ignorando por completo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Estar sumido en su propio dolor, le había hecho pasar por alto tantas cosas.

El olvido se había convertido en una venda que cubría su visión, impidiéndole notar las distintas cosas que el azabache había dejado para el regadas por toda la casa.

Cubiertos, tazas, los muebles, los floreros, las cortinas, la ropa que había usado, las extrañas muñecas talladas en madera, que reposaban sobre el escritorio de la habitación, un juego bastante peculiar que en su momento le había causado gracia, pero que ahora no recordaba que existían.

Su vista permanecía perdida a la ventana de la habitación.

Por ella, se podía observar nítidamente el banco que reposaba al fondo del jardín, el que constantemente le traía el recuerdo de su dolorosa partida.

De su pérdida.

Se quedó dormido debido al cansancio y la debilidad.

A altas horas de la noche, como solía despertar luego de unas pocas horas de sueño, se levanta, perdiendo su vista en la oscura penumbra que las sombras generaban en la habitación.

Solo que esta vez, la habitación no estaba oscura, ni vacía.

Una visita con mala cara, le miraba desde el fondo del lugar.

El ruso gritó despavorido.

Viktor, temblaba por la debilidad.

El ángel no le causaba miedo, solo un nervio algo temerario, sus expresiones le intimidaban un poco.

Yuri, el ente celestino, estaba frente a él.

Su cabellera rubia estaba trenzada y sus ojos jades refulgían con un destello muy enérgico.

Una vista tan hermosa y tan misteriosa, que producían sentimientos confusos al platinado, que no apartaba su curiosa mirada del ángel.

El ruso trago grueso, sintiendo que miles de corrientes se arremolinaban en sus extremidades, impidiéndole tener el control de ellas.

Si, pudo sentirlo con claridad, Yuri, estaba limitando sus movimientos.

Una risa algo espeluznante se asomaba en la comisura de sus labios, dando por entendida su intención.

Estaba logrando su cometido.

Aunque ese no haya sido el propósito por el que ha venido, definitivamente se divertiría un poco a costa del humano.

El ángel movió su dedo índice de forma artificiosa, haciendo que las manos y brazos del ruso se movieran contra su voluntad, apretándolas a su cuello, causándole asfixia.

Aunque después de un rato el aire comenzaba a faltarle y el agarre se volvía más fuerte, estrangulándole con su propias manos.

Yuri, reía cínico, disfrutando de su propia jugarreta.

Él no era malo, solo vengativo.

En realidad, rencoroso.

Ya que por causa de él, había sido sometido a disciplina.

Ni volviendo a ser creado, reconocería que todo había sido consecuencia de su propio descuido y poca entereza.

Yuri, no era un ángel ordinario, de vida, amor y paz, el sencillamente era único, peculiar y bastante directo, otras veces torpe, pero bastante creativo para resolver las cosas.

Luego de haber pasado las pruebas, fue reasignado nuevamente al ruso, y una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujó en su boca, no mostrándola ante sus jefes, pero si frente a su humano asignado, que ahora se encontraba siendo molestado por sus manos.

-¿No querías morir?, te estoy ayudando en tu tarea, pero no me manchare mis manos en ello.

Declaró con sorna, mientras el ruso se luchaba por respirar, tosiendo con fuerza.

-¡No me mires así!, yo soy un ángel muy complaciente y misericordioso.

Refutó ante la dura mirada que el platinado le dio.

-Eres patético, no sé porque los humanos son tan olvidadizos…

Reclamó el ente, en una mueca de asco

-¡Gabriel, me asegurare de que me las pagues una vez termine con esto!

Gritó al techo, señalando con el dedo de forma acusativa.

-¡Y tú!, _–señaló al ruso_ –no creas que esto es solo un deseo que cumplo, porque prefiero que sufras en vida, viejo calvo.

Le insultó, a pesar de que su vocabulario no debería escucharse de esa manera.

Viktor, estaba rojo por la falta de aire, y su garganta irritada y casi morada por el fuerte agarre.

Su cabello platinado estaba revuelto y sus ojos lagrimosos y rostro sudoroso, eran una imagen completamente desalentadora a pesar de su lastimero estado.

Yuri, chasqueo sus dedos, liberándolo de su castigo.

El ruso, tosió con fuerza, soltando horcajadas por las asfixia, sus manos liberadas se extendieron a los lado de su cuerpo, completamente alejados de su cuello, que se miraba marcado con un color rojizo bastante oscuro, que probablemente después dejaría rastros verdes y morados con la forma de sus dedos y rasguños con pequeños hilos de sangre regados a su alrededor.

-Fue tan divertido practicar con Otabek.

Rio complacido y satisfecho con su confesión, que un escalofrío caló el cuerpo del humano, haciéndolo sentir aterrorizado por el rubio.

-Viejo, he venido para decirte dos cosas. Así que como la primera vez que te lo advertí, no lo repetiré dos veces.

El otro asintió, aun temblando por lo reciente.

-¡No seas un ingrato!, –_le señalo_ –hiciste un juramento, y hasta ahora no lo estás cumpliendo, y si no sacas la cabeza de tu trasero, la promesa de los ángeles para con Yuuri, será olvidada y lo perderás para siempre.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Preguntó con voz rasposa, tentando a la respuesta.

-¡Uhs!

Hizo una mueca mortificado.

-El regreso a la vida, bajo el cuidado de su celestino designado.

Contesto a misericordia el rubio, después de todo, esa es su naturaleza,

Viktor, quedó en blanco, sintiendo como gruesas lágrimas bañaban su rostro, bajando la almohada en la que estaba recostado.

-Eso, esto, yo…

Intentaba proferir palabra, pero le era imposible hilar alguna que pudiera expresar con coherencia.

La noticia resultó demasiado sorpresiva para él, haciéndole sentir culpable por haberse olvidado de su promesa.

-¡Por el ángel!, _-exclamó el ente_ –No te atrevas a sentirte de esa manera, porque puedo regresar a donde iniciamos, enviándote a la muerte. ¿De acuerdo?

Le amenazó, asintiendo el otro en una expresión horrorizada.

El otro suavizo su expresión al mirar que el humano le sería obediente.

-La otra es que, no es tu tiempo para morir, aun te queda mucho tiempo de vida, –_le soltó sin sentir pena o vergüenza_ _por su_ _omisión_ –y para el día en el que todo comenzó, deberás ofrecer una ofrenda de agradecimiento.

-¿De qué hablas? _–intentó averiguar el platinado_.

-¡No busques lo que no se te ha perdido, viejo!

Reclamó discerniendo la tentativa de su pregunta.

-Solo deja de hacer sufrir a otros, ellos merecen algo más que eso. Viejo frentón.

Le señalo el ángel, sonando burlón e intimidante.

Viktor, tragó grueso, aceptando sus palabras en un asentimiento.

-¡OK!, _–gritó_ –¡sal de esta pocilga y mueve tu culo ahora! _–Le ordenó_.

Yuri, palmeo sus manos, desapareciendo de la habitación en una estela brillante que cegó la visión del ruso por unos instantes, dejándolo un poco confundido.

El platinado, aun se encontraba aletargado e ido por el reciente acontecimiento.

Su cuerpo agotado y débil, recupero el sueño rápidamente, sumiéndolo en un sueño pesado y profundo.

El sonido de la licuadora batiendo, y una conversación inentendible entre risas, por el área de la cocina, era algo que los últimos días escuchaba sin darle el interés adecuado.

Miró su reloj, levantándose lentamente de la cama, su cuerpo reñía con amargura el descuido de los últimos meses.

Era la hora del medio día, la hora acostumbrada en la que Christophe y Emil, venían a preparar la comida.

Se aseo a profundidad, eliminando su espesa barba, lavando su cabello y lavándose entero. Se aterrorizó de sí mismo al verse tan mayor y tan abandonado frente al espejo.

Dejo escapar un suspiro pensativo, sus manos temblaban y en ello, se hizo unos cuantos cortes con la navaja en su rostro.

El cabello necesitaba un corte, pero ese trabajo se lo dejaría a Chris, quien tenía práctica en ello.

Una hora después, bajó las escaleras con lentitud, sujetándose del barandal, sus piernas resentían su poca actividad, haciéndole tambalear inestable.

El suizo y su pareja, le miraron con asombro, corriendo el castaño a su lado, ayudándole a termina de bajar las escaleras.

Viktor, agradeció en una sonrisa floja su gesto, mientras era dirigido a la cocina junto a su amigo.

Christophe, le abrazó con fuerza, sus ojos no contenían las emotivas lágrimas que escapaban hacia sus mejillas, mojando el sweater gris del ruso.

Emil, palmeaba su hombro en apoyo, y el ruso conmovido, lloró junto al rubio.

El rubio, su pareja y el ruso, habían concretado un plan a corto plazo, para que el ruso fuera liberado de su encierro, Makkachin, conformaba parte de la treta, así que no fue difícil, que este diera el primer paso.

Aunque en realidad, Milenka, su muy risueña y juguetona vecina, fue quien logró tal hazaña.

Venía todas las tardes a la casa del ruso, buscando al can para pasear por la cuadra junto a él, Viktor, se incluyó a ello luego de la quinta salida.

La pequeña resultaba ser una hábil conversadora, su inteligencia y su vivacidad resultaban ser bastante entretenidas para el ruso, que se sentía cómodo escuchándole.

Mari, la madre de Milenka, les acompañó algunas veces, se conocieron gracias a Makkachin, congeniaron a la primera palabra, la nipona resultaba ser muy directa y agradable.

El señor Toshiya y su esposa, la señora Hiroko, se la pasaban muy poco en casa.

Mili, le había contado que su tío había regresado del coma, y que sería dado de alta una vez que sus rehabilitaciones le permitieran valerse por sí mismo.

Así le llamaba el platinado a la pequeña, y ella le decía Vitya, de cariño.

El progreso y la aceptación de todo a su alrededor fueron lentos.

Sobre todo cuando tenía que luchar con los recuerdos que repentinamente inundaban su mente, impidiéndole estar tranquilo por tiempo considerable.

Chris, se había encargado de la tienda deportiva, había contratado a dos empleados para mantenerla limpio y atender a la clientela. Él se encargaba de la administración.

Fueron meses bastante difíciles, su cuerpo se recuperaba lentamente de las secuelas causadas por el daño que este se había infligido.

Fue recuperando sus fuerzas, sus defensas, su ánimo y su interés por la vida poco a poco.

La ayuda profesional de la psicóloga de la familia Kenjirou, resulto bastante beneficiosa, permitiéndole recordar gran parte de sus recuerdos felices.

Su deseo de superación estaba latente en cada paso, y el juramento otorgado al asiático, comenzaba a puyar su mente día con día.

Ya podía comer con normalidad, la constante mirada acosadora del suizo o de Emil, vigilándole las veinticuatro horas, ya no se cernían sobre él tan seguido como en un principio.

Ambos amigos estaban contentos por su progreso.

Estaba absolutamente agradecido por todo, sin embargo aún le hacía falta su compañero.

El anillo en su dedo, le recordaba constantemente que el regresaría y se aferraba a ello, creyendo como un niño, esperando a su realización.

Besaba su anillo con devoción, depositando su fe en esto.

La promesa, el juramento, la inscripción al reverso del anillo.

"_**Nuestra historia es para siempre"**_

Y esa tarde de regreso a casa junto a Milenka y Makkachin, no dejaba de recordarlo.

Los días transcurrían con normalidad, la nieve y dos estaciones más habían pasado, y ya se entraba el otoño.

La tarde comenzaba tornarse fría, Viktor, venía luego de atender la tienda, junto a Makkachin, que estaba últimamente muy pegado a Pepita, la cachorra del tailandés.

Pichit y el aclararon los malentendidos, y un secreto fue revelado para que los rencores fueran desterrados. El moreno, había sido un celestino, pero abandono su antigua naturaleza, entregándose al amor mundano con su humano asignado.

El canadiense que provee sus pedidos.

Una revelación muy prometedora, pero imposible de divulgar.

Ambos se comprendieron, y en un apretón de manos se volvieron buenos amigos, al punto de invadir su casa y hacer reuniones improvisadas muy seguidas.

Inclusive, una clara explicación acerca de lo que su rubio ángel asignado le había dicho, le ayudaron a esclarecer sus dudas, por lo que se armó de valor para esperar, tal como lo había pactado.

Makkachin, ladró sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y Viktor, al levantar su mirada para mirar a donde este había ido corriendo, la señora Hiroko, le saludo con cariño mientras salía del auto.

Esta llegaba a casa junto a su esposo en el auto familiar, había escuchado de Milenka, que su tío llegaba hoy por ser dado de alta del hospital.

Su innata curiosidad aceleró sus pasos a donde se encontraba la nipona, quería confirmar las fabulosas descripciones que Mary y la pequeña le había dado, y a su vez colaborarle en lo que pudiera ser necesario.

La hija de la mayor, salía de casa, para recoger las maletas que estaban en el maletero, su esposo le acompañaba y Milenka, salía detrás de ella, dando saltos de alegría a la bienvenida a su tío.

El Señor Katsuki, trato de encorvarse para ayudar a salir a su hijo del auto, pero una punzada de dolor atacó su espalda baja, impidiéndole completar su acción.

Viktor, mirando que este no podía ejercer tal esfuerzo, se ofreció a hacerlo, consiguiendo el asentimiento de ambos mayores.

Se dobló para meter la mitad de su cuerpo al coche, y al mirar al hijo de estos, su mundo se paralizó por completo.

Sus pies se tambalearon sobre sí mismos, haciéndole caer de rodilla, mientras su extremidad superior, caía reposando sobre las piernas del convaleciente.

Sus ojos se aguaron y de modo repentino la respiración le faltó, abrazándose rápidamente a la cintura del otro, quien no tardó en colocar sus manos sobre su hombro y espalda, intentando socorrer su inesperada reacción.

Viktor, temblaba en estremecimiento, sintiéndose perdido y realizado al mismo tiempo, que le resultaba imposible hilar palabras.

Levanto su cuerpo aun arrodillado frente al otro, levantando sus manos, tomándole de sus mejillas, en un gesto tan cercano y familiar, que el contrario se dejó hacer, aceptando su toque.

-Yuuri…

Expresó con su voz entrecortada, intentando contener de manera imposible las lágrimas que ya se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

El nombrado, toco su rostro en un vano hacer, las lágrimas no cesaban, mojando sus manos, haciéndole llorar a él en respuesta.

Recorrió con sus dedos las facciones del ruso, delineando su nariz, sus pómulos, sus cejas, acariciándolo con suma suavidad, temiendo que el otro rehuyera de su tacto.

Reconociéndolo de un modo tan idílico, que parecía irreal.

-Eres tú…

Dijo el nipón en un hilo de voz, procesando el mismo sus palabras, el momento.

Viktor, asintió con efusividad, dando rienda suelta a su llanto, acompañándole el otro en su sentir.

Sus cuerpos por inercia se abrazaron, anhelando recibir el calor del otro a través de ello, confirmando la realidad de los hechos, su propia verdad.

Los mayores y familiares del azabache, miraban todo aquello con sumo desconcierto, sin comprender el acto de ambos hombres.

Hiroko, como si todo resultase una obra divina, pudo comprender tantas cosas, que las palabras no alcanzarían a explicar tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Ella lloró entendiendo la reciente revelación, acompañando a estos en su sentir.

El señor Toshiya y Mary, su hija, estaba aún más confundidos, y la mayor, en una sonrisa amable, les pidió terminar con las cosas, para atender a su hijo.

Viktor y Yuuri, no querían despegarse, siendo levemente avisados por la nipona, que necesitaban entrar a casa, para que el frío no les enfermara.

Estos asintieron, sin mirarle siquiera a la cara, con sus rostros ocultos en el cuello del otro.

La señora Hiroko, pidió a su esposo y a los demás miembros un poco de privacidad para ambos hombres. Estos accedieron, saliendo por un poco de tiempo del lugar, dejándoles solos.

Viktor, estaba sentado frente al asiático, muy cerca de él, la sala se sentía muy amplia, y no quería estar lejos de este.

El nipón le miraba con curiosidad, sintiendo sus manos rosar con las del más alto, que no dejaba de buscar contacto con él.

Las palabras parecían no salir, pero luego de haber tomado un largo rato para calmar su ansiedad y sus nervios, pudieron tomar la primera señal.

-Yuuri, ¿realmente me recuerdas?

Preguntó más para calmar sus nervios, que para confirmar.

-Te he visto en sueños _–asintió con calma_ –y, un ángel, apareció frente a mi mientras estuve hospitalizado… _–hizo una pausa reflexiva_ –él, él me dijo que lo que vi en ellos, eran recuerdos. Que todo era real, y que no dudara de lo que sentí, que confiara en mi corazón, porque él no se equivoca.

Viktor, inclino su rostro, agradeciendo infinitamente en un ruego interno a los ángeles por su intervención, su cuerpo temblaba, impidiéndole contener sus lágrimas, estaba tan sorprendido de todo, que sentía que era un sueño.

Pero el tacto del azabache claramente le indicaba que estaba despierto, sus manos suaves y sudadas por los nervios, acariciaban las suyas sin romper el contacto.

-Tanto tiempo esperé volver a verte, que esto me resulta imposible…

Habló el ruso en un suspiro trancado, intentando controlar su muy evidente conmoción.

Besó sus manos transmitiéndole sus sentimientos, apoderándose del calor que estas emanaban.

-Estoy aquí, es real… todo está bien.

Afirmó Yuuri.

Y las almas de ambos fueron develadas, mostrando su unión a través de un hilo rojo que los entrelazaba, rodeando sus destinos, cumpliendo su propósito.

Sus cuerpos se estremecieron, aceptando la profecía angelical en sus vidas, sellándola en un gesto incomparable y que mostraba el poder de un hecho.

Sus labios se unieron en un beso casto, rosándose con suavidad, de forma húmeda, rogada y vitalicia.

Sus nervios les impedían respirar con calma, sus pensamientos se habían vuelto difusos, sus alientos chocaban, acelerando a tope sus corazones.

Era su momento.

Profundizaron el beso de forma suave, sin entrar a lo pasional, llevados por el anhelo, por la similitud y el peso de sus sentimientos.

Eran el uno para el otro.

Despegaron sus labios con renuencia, dejando escapar un bufido inconforme, juntando sus frentes se regalaron nuevamente una promesa eterna.

El juramento que desde su encuentro los había encontrado.

Porque fueron alcanzados y guiados por la gracia divina, su encuentro ya había sido predispuesto.

Ellos habían sido llamados.

Los días pasaron relativamente rápidos, Chris, no pudo evitar carcajearse cuando vio la cara del platinado al saber que el segundo hijo de los Katsuki, sus vecinos, era quien había sido dispuesto para él.

El suizo, al enterarse al recibir la llamada de la señora Hiroko, a la casa de platinado, para avisar la buena nueva, y que se le haría difícil ir a visitarles, este apartó un tiempo para ofrecerle su buen ánimo.

Al llegar al Hospital Central a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancias, la nipona le recibió en la entrada, luego de notificarle que iría a verle.

Subieron a la habitación donde este estaba viendo su rehabilitación, y su mandíbula casi se desprende por la sorpresa.

El chiste de la situación pareció mejorar una vez que con el tiempo, él pareció recordarle.

Su rostro enrojecido por el llanto y las ansias de volver a tenerlo, fueron el momento perfecto para burlarle de modo pícaro, de alguna manera se las tenía que cobrar después de tanto cuidado.

Eran amigos cercanos y su relación se había basado más en bajos que altos, así que era momento de darle la vuelta, a través de pequeños actos.

Las semanas transcurrían en actividades grupales, visitas, salidas, reuniones familiares y citas.

Conoció la razón por la que alma del asiático había sido llevada a habitar en un maniquí, tras la vidriera de la tienda Giacometty.

Él había sufrido un accidente automovilístico luego de descubrir que su pareja lo había traicionado, y que estaba embarazada, justo cuando le iba a pedir su mano en matrimonio.

No quería vivir, se odiaba así mismo, comportándose como un egoísta sin importarle el dolor que le causaría a sus seres amados. Estaba sumido en su propia miseria, ciego y totalmente hundido en la pena.

El siniestro por suerte solo tomo su vida de forma temporal, su alma fue llevada a una vasija inerte, hasta que comprendiera que la vida no se conforma solamente de nuestro punto de vista, que otros al igual que él han sufrido y perdido y aun así se adaptan al día a día.

Hasta que el ruso rompió su propio molde, logrando conmoverle hasta rogar por otra alma que no fuera la suya. Hasta que dejo de verse así mismo, para confortar la calamidad de otro.

Y el destino concedió su deseo solo por un poco de tiempo, los ángeles le entregaron un regalo y una advertencia que transformo su espíritu de buena manera, su naturaleza dejada ahora se mostraba entregada y bondadosa. Y eso solo ocurrió gracias a su platinado compañero.

El tiempo definitivamente enmarcaba los detalles sin olvidarse de los más insignificantes acontecimientos, y Viktor, los estaba apreciando de la manera correcta.

Había ganado más por ello.

Ya no resentía la muerte de sus más preciados tesoros, ahora podía recordarlas con una sonrisa nostálgica.

El dolor no desaparecía, pero ya podía soportarlo de manera más llevadera.

La fotografía de ambas aún permanecía en su billetera, incluso ahora los marcos donde sus imágenes reposaban, podían estar de pie sobre los estantes y mesas de la casa, ya la culpa no le perseguía.

Lo estaba superando, y tenía una excelente compañía que le impedía recaer al vacío.

Una que a pesar de las desconfianzas que el padre del asiático en un principio plantó, ahora podrían estar con total libertad. El apoyo de la señora Hiroko, fue el principal motivo por el que ambos continuaron a pesar de las negativas del este.

Makkachin, había sido un truco bastante bajo de parte de Milenka y la misma nipona para lograr el convencimiento absoluto, Mari, se sumó más tarde a ellos con el mismo fin, y bueno familia unida nunca puede ser vencida.

Pichit, brincaba de un lado al otro, tomando fotos de los momentos memorables, sus días eran muy activos siempre que él estaba presente, su canadiense pareja, también resulto ser un coqueto de primera, pero nada más allá de las bromas, para eso estaba el suizo.

Leroy, era un excelente cantante que podía entretenerlos durante las actividades y hacerlos reír, su espontanea egocéntrica personalidad sin duda compenetraban con la del moreno, y congeniaba con la de sus compañeros.

Yuuri, se abrió a cada gente del pueblo, ganándose el corazón de cada uno de ellos de manera grata, todos pasaban al restaurante para ir a saludarle, este se había dispuesto a aplicar sus conocimientos sobre cocina, aprendidos junto a Emil, para ayudar en el lugar.

Las aguas termales dejaban buenas propinas, así que se dedicaba a ello también, algunos fines de semana.

Las cosas marchaban bien, y la suerte nunca se vio tentada, su recompensa había sido la indicada.

Su entrega y su verdad habían sido probadas.

Sus almas ahora estaban entrelazadas.

Se celebraba la feria de San Valentín en el pueblo, los hermosos adornos y arreglos dejaban una agradable vista, la vistosidad ese año había sido más variada.

Corazones, guirnaldas, cupidos, dulces de corazón y miles de entretenimientos para el disfrute ocupaban las calles del centro, las tiendas estaban decoradas para la ocasión, inclusive el local de Viktor, con detalles pequeños y significativos, todos hechos por Yuuri.

En la vidriera de la tienda Giacometty, estaba colocado una especie de armazón cubierta con una variedad de rosas de algunos colores, cada cual perfectamente ubicada, junto a velas y rojas y moradas, que elevaban peticiones de amor, y agradecimientos a los que sus oraciones habían sido contestadas.

Viktor y Yuuri, habían dejado su ofrenda, agradeciendo la intervención divina de los ángeles, rosas y monedas habían sido puestas estratégicamente para que estos pudieran tomarla y ser retribuidos con bendiciones a cambio.

Luego de terminar de elevar sus agradecimientos, ambos se tomaron de la mano, dirigiéndose al tumulto de gente para disfrutar de las actividades que la feria prometía.

Ellos aceptaron un regalo, y lo que vino después de ello, lo aceptaron a pesar de las diferentes lágrimas derramadas.

Atesoraron cada detalle, permitieron que los más pequeños gestos transformaran sus vidas, cambiando su visión de los que les rodeaba, amándose primero ellos mismos a través de la sanidad de sus almas al concederse el perdón de sus culpas.

Detalles pequeños que cambian el alma, grandes gestos que marcan una vida.

La perspectiva de la historia de amor.

Ellos permitieron el cambio, el dolor y la pena en la parte del proceso, pero solo _**una muestra de amor se convirtió en su propia historia de amor.**_

Porque el juramento ya había sido hecho, y rezaba de manera simple pero con un significado maravilloso ...

" _**Nuestra historia es para siempre"**_

**ALETA **


End file.
